Lady Luck
by pinkupinku00
Summary: "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apakah mereka dapat bersatu? It's HUNHAN / SEHUN / LUHAN / Slight BAEKYEOL KAISOO TAORIS CHENMIN SULAY
1. Chapter 1

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

_**Chapter 1**_

Seorang namja tampan sedang mengagumi wajahnya didepan cermin besar. Member dari Boygroup papan atas bernama EXO ini terus menelusuri setiap lekukan diwajahnya. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya benar – benar begitu tampan dengan kulit putih dan rahang yang tegas.

"Cermin itu akan pecah jika kau terus memelototinya Hun" Ucap namja dengan tinggi berlebih.

" Chanyeol hyung, bukankah aku sangat tampan?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Hun oleh namja tinggi yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Kau memang tampan Sehun, tapi..." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong dengan wajah berpikir idiotnya.

"Tapi kenapa Hyung?" Tanya namja tampan yang kini diketahui bernama Sehun penasaran.

"Wajahmu terlalu datar bodoh!" Jawab Chen, sang vocalist dengan mimik menyebalkan ditelinga Sehun.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu Hyung!" Kesal Sehun.

Chen dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak melihat Sehun kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itulah yang selalu mereka tunggu. Mereka benar – benar tergila – gila oleh bibir Sehun saat bibir itu mengerucut imut. Tak berapa lama tiga namja masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan privat untuk grup mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa adik kesayanganku ini mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu? Aigoo... bayi besar" Gemas sang leader, Suho.

"Dia bertanya apakah dia tampan tidak. Hmm..." jawab Chanyeol. Chen hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

" Kau memang sudah tampan, tapi sayang kau belum memiliki " Goda Chen.

"Memangnya kalian semua sudah punya kekasih? Ish menyebalkan. Kita lihat siapa yang bisa mendapatkan kekasih lebih dulu." Kesal Sehun.

"Ya ya ya..cepatlah cari kekasih, jangan hanya menonton video yadong terus bersama " Jawab Chen.

"Kenapa namaku harus disebut eoh? Menyebalkan!" Kesal Kai yang namanya disebut pada pembicaraan yang sangat tak patut itu.

"..."

"Kalian cepatlah bersiap, sebentar lagi kalian harus menempati tempat duduk kalian diluar." Ucap sang manajer secara tiba – tiba.

Yap, mereka kini sedang berada diacara akhir tahun yang selalu diadakan di Korea Selatan, SBS Gayo Daejun. Sebuah Boygroup EXO selalu menjadi tamu istimewa bagi acara – acara musik di Korea Selatan. Mengingat EXO kini merupakan sebuah grup papan atas yang banyak digilai khalayak umum baik dinegara Ginseng itu sendiri maupun di Internasional. Apalagi mereka berada pada Agensi besar di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment membuat nama mereka cepat melejit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, enam wanita sedang dipoles wajahnya dengan berbagai macam make up dari Brand ternama. Mereka mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah yang super seksi dengan belahan dada rendah yang hanya mampu menutupi sampai batas bawah payudara bagian bawah mereka. Kemudian disambung dengan hotpants super pendek yang diluarnya ditutupi oleh semacam rok panjang berbahan sifon (entah bener atau salah penulisannya) yang dikedua sisi sengaja dibiarkan tanpa dijahit (pokoknya seperti bawahannya Girl's Day yang Something). Hmm...tampak begitu seksi. Dan jangan lupakan bibir mereka dipoles dengan lipstick merah pekat untuk menambah kesan sensual.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghh" Teriak seorang yeoja mungil mengejutkan semua orang yang berada diruang privat itu.

"Ada apa baek? Kau mengejutkan kita dengan suara cemprengmu itu" Kesal sang leader,Xiumin karena yeoja yang ia sebut Baekhyun telah merusak acara mari-tidur-sebentar nya itu.

"Eonniiii...eotteokhae? Eyeliner Etude House Limited Editionku tertinggal di dorm..aigoo.. Bagaimana ini?" Jawab Baekhyun histeris.

"Pakailah eyeliner seadanya saja Byun Baekhyun" Jawab yeoja berdimple dengan lembut.

"Lay eonni, jebal. Itu sangat penting untukku. Mataku ini tak bisa memakai eyeliner dari Brand tak ternama jika eonni tak Lupa" Jawab Baekhyun.

"PAKAI YANG ITU SAJA BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU CEREWET SEKALI!" Teriak Xiumin didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Cha aku selesai." Ucap yeoja bermata rusa tanpa mengindahkan perdebatan dua saudaranya itu.

"Aigoo Luhannie eonni tampak begitu seksi dan imut sekaligus" Ucap Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yang begitu sempurna menurutnya.

"Luhan, kau sebagai visual harus benar – benar terlihat seksi dan menggoda, ara?" Ucap sang manajer.

"Ish menyebalkan! Kita kan hanya perform saja bukan untuk menari streptease" Gerutu Luhan.

"Pokoknya nanti setiap gerakanmu harus benar – benar sensual Xi Luhan. Kau harus ingat, karena konsep seksi ini RED MOON menjadi begitu populer. Kalian mengerti?!" Tegas sang manajer.

"Ne" Ucap keenam wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar satu jam berada diruang pribadi mereka masing – masing, akhirnya kini saatnya tamu undangan dipersilahkan menduduki tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan tepat didepan panggung sesuai dengan grup masing – masing. EXO menempati bangku terdepan yang berada di tengah. Sedangkan RED MOON berada dibarisan kedua tepat di belakang EXO. Mereka terus mengikuti acara dengan khidmat.

**EXO pov**

"Hei, 4minute sunbae sedang tampil. Lihatlah Hyuna noona begitu seksi" Bisik Kai pada Sehun.

"Otakmu terlalu mesum kai!" Ucap Sehun memotar bola matanya.

"Hun carilah wanita yang seksi supaya enak ditunggangi" Ucap Kai sangat pelan ditelinga Sehun.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan wanita seksi" kesal Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau suka Miranda Kerr?" Tanya Kris yang sedari tadi menangkap gerak gerik Sehun dan Kai.

"Hehe...Itu lain ceritanya hyung" Jawab Sehun sambil nyengir kuda.

"Lain bagaimana eoh? Itu sama saja" Ucap Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba ikut dalam pembahasan itu.

"Kuberitahu Hun, wanita polos itu lebih enak ditunggangi daripada wanita seksi yang " Ucap Chen tiba – tiba membuat kelima namja tampan itu tertawa tertahan.

"Kalian jangan berisik, ini bukan di dorm!" Perintah Suho, sang leader mengingatkan saudaranya.

**EXO pov End**

EXO terus saja berceloteh tentang banyak hal sampai akhirnya Grup yang duduk tepat dibelakang mereka mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju backstage karena sebentar lagi akan perform. Beberapa member EXO ada yang sangat dekat dengan member RED MOON, tapi ada juga yang bahkan tak mengenal RED MOON barang satu memberpun yaitu Sehun dan Kai. Duo maknae itu memang sangat sulit untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan grup lain apalagi itu girlgrup.

'Setelah ini akan ada performance yang begitu menakjubkan. Mereka telah menjual Album mereka sebanyak 777.777 copy untuk Comeback mereka yang mengusung konsep seksi. Siapakah mereka? Nuguya?' Terdengar Leeteuk, sang MC bertanya kepada penonton.

'RED MOOOOOOOOOON' penonton -fans RED MOON- menjawab dengan teriakan yang sangat kencang.

Kemudian Lagu andalan Red Moon langsung terdengar keseluruh penjuru. Keenam member Red Moon sudah siap pada posisinya masing - masing. Baekhyun berada ditengah dan kedua lengannya diapit oleh Xiumin dan Tao. Kemudian disamping kanan dan kiri Baekhyun duduk dengan sensual Kyungsoo dan Lay. Sedangkan tepat didepan kaki baekhyun, Luhan duduk dengan super sensual. Satu kakinya dibiarkan lurus sedangkan kaki satunya ditekuk ke atas sehingga menampakkan paha mulusnya.

**Don't you look**

**Into my eyes, and lie again**

**I'm sick of being alone**

**Drop it**

Semua member langsung menurunkan badannya dan langsung membuat gerakan Cat Dance(?) yang sensual. Belahan dada mereka semakin kentara terlihat menimbulkan kehebohan para fans mereka. Semua member menggerakkan pinggul mereka sensual dengan gaya badan seperti merangkak.

**heundeullineun pyojeong maltue**

**neon mwonga itneun deutae**

**ne mome bein natseon hyanggie**

**mwongae hollin deutae**

**nae choge jjillina bwa**

**heoreul jjireunikka neogshi naga**

**ap dwiga iraetda jeoraetda**

**wae geureoni**

**ae choge jjillina bwa**

**heoreul jjireunikka neogshi naga**

**wae deolkeog geobina**

**ison nwa nal sogi jima**

**naman mollasseotdeon Something**

**bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo**

**Must be something woo**

**ppeonhan neoui geojitmal**

**geuman yeogi kkajiman**

**Nothing**

**It's something**

**Stop it~ No, uh~**

**heurin haneul sog geu mujigae**

**seulpi uneun piano**

**ne mome bein natseon hyanggie**

**mwongae hollin deutae**

**nae choge jjillina bwa**

**heoreul jjireunikka neogshi naga**

**ap dwiga iraetda jeoraetda**

**wae geureoni**

**nae choge jjillina bwa**

**heoreul jjireunikka neogshi naga**

**wae deolkeog geobina**

**ison nwa nal sogi jima**

**naman mollasseotdeon Something**

**bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo**

**Must be something woo**

**ppeonhan neoui geojitmal**

**geuman yeogi kkajiman**

**Nothing**

**It's something**

**Stop it~ No, uh~**

**sarangeul shwibge**

**eodeuryeogo hajima**

**huhoe hajima**

**sogigo**

**yeojal tto ullineun**

**neon yeogi kkaji**

**Bye, bye, bye, out**

**naman mollasseotdeon Something**

**bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo**

**Must be something woo**

**ppeonhan neoui geojitmal**

**geuman yeogi kkajiman**

**Nothing**

**It's something**

**Stop it~ No, uh~**

**naega jun sarangi neon useu wotni**

**naega jun sarangi jigyeowo jyeotni**

**ni apeseo boigi shirheo**

**chamatdeon nunmul**

**naega jun sarangi neon useu wotni**

**naega jun sarangi jigyeowo jyeotni**

**urin yeogi kkaji ni**

**urin yeogi kkaji ni**

Semua member Red Moon terus membuat gerakan – gerakan sensual sampai lagu itu berakhir. Bahkan posisi terakhir mereka benar – benar sangat sensual. Mereka lalu membungkuk sambil menggumamkan 'Kamsahabnida' keseluruh penonton.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada enam namja tampan yang sedang mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Mungkin sebentar lagi saliva mereka akan mengalir. Ada juga yang kini menggigit bibirnya karena nafsunya benar – benar berada diujung tanduk. Tak lama mereka kembali sadar karena akan banyak pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu. Mereka tak ingin besok muncul artikel 'EXO hampir megeluarkan saliva mereka selama Red Moon tempil membawakan lagu Something'. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Mau dikemanakan muka mereka? Bisa – bisa mereka terkena amukan Madam Sooman. :p

"Mereka... mereka..." Ucap Kai yang kesulitan mendeskripsikan penampilan Red Moon.

"Mereka benar – benar membuatku bangun" Sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"Their ass begitu menggairahkan" – Chen

"Nafsuku benar – benar diujung tanduk" – Kris

"Mengapa tempat ini berubah menjadi panas?" – Suho

"Dia begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Aku bahkan sudah tak bisa menahan lagi" – Sehun

"DIA?" Tanya kelima namja tampan kepada Sehun.

"Yang selalu berada dibagian paling depan" Jawab Sehun yang masih setengah sadar.

"Luhan?" Tebak Kai.

"Ya, dia. Luhan. Dia begitu menggairahkan" – Sehun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE**

**Penejelasan!**

**EXO ~ Suho (24) Leader**

** Kris (25)**

** Chen (23)**

** Chanyeol (23)**

** Kai (21) Visual**

** Sehun (21)**

**Red Moon~ Xiumin (25) Leader**

** Luhan (25) Visual**

** Lay (24)**

** Baekhyun (23)**

** D.O (22)**

** Tao (22)**

Holaho~ Aku bawa FF baru ni... aku lagi pengin menjajal buat FF dengan Rate M a.k.a Mesyum :v

Gimana? Pasti jelek ya? Aku Cuma coba – coba aja sih saking kangennya sama Hunhan.

Maaf kalo banyak typho bertebaran dimana – mana. Aku sengaja pake Lagu Somethingnya Girl's day soalnya aku pengen aja. Kedepannya akan pake lagu siapa aja jadi jangan kaget

TBC or DELETE ni? Terserah kalian

Jangan Lupa review dan kasih jawaban kalian ya..

Ditunggu banget Kritik dan sarannya.

Thankyung...

Bye Bye :3


	2. Chapter 2

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

"Dia begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Aku bahkan sudah tak bisa menahan lagi" – Sehun

"DIA?" Tanya kelima namja tampan kepada Sehun.

"Yang selalu berada dibagian paling depan" Jawab Sehun yang masih setengah sadar.

"Luhan?" Tebak Kai.

"Ya, dia. Luhan. Dia begitu menggairahkan" – Sehun

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ya ya ya Luhan tak seperti yang kau pikirkan Hun!" Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah sahabat rahasia Luhan. Chanyeol menganggap Luhan seperti dongsaengnya sendiri walaupun usia Luhan lebih tua darinya. Ia sangat mengenal sosok Luhan seperti apa. Kini ketakutan mulai merasuki dirinya ketika melihat Sehun begitu bernafsu saat melihat Luhan. Ia pikir ini adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh terjadi pada Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya kau dekat dengan Luhan?" Tanya Chen penasaran.

"Atau jangan – jangan hyung menyukai Luhan? Aku benar kan hyung?" Selidik Kai.

"Tidak tidak... Bukan itu. Aku tak menyukai Luhan. Hanya saja Luhan itu bukan seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan" Jawab Chanyeol sambil melirik Suho. Yap, Suho tahu tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Dan Suho pun tahu seperti apa Luhan sebenarnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya keempat namja yang masih diselimuti oleh rasa penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Luhan itu... Luhan..."

"Kalian cepat ke backstage, sebentar lagi kalian akan perform" Ucap seseorang memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah cepat, semua member EXO berjalan menuju backstage untuk bersiap. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol terus memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada keempat saudaranya. Keberuntungan baginya karena keempat saudaranya mulai menyibukkan diri dengan berlatih, jadi mereka tidak akan mendesaknya sekarang juga. Chanyeol sungguh berharap keempat saudaranya itu akan melupakan pembahasan tadi. Ketika hampir sampai diruang pribadi mereka, tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Red Moon.

"Annyeonghasaeyo EXO Sunbaenim" Ucap mereka membungkuk pada EXO dengan tangan mereka menutupi bagian belahan dada mereka.

"Annyeonghasaeyo" Ucap member EXO membalas sapaan Red Moon kecuali Sehun.

Sedari tadi Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan tanpa sadar dia sedikit menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dia terus menatap Luhan sampai sang objek tiba – tiba berjalan mendekati seseorang. Setiap gerak gerik Luhan terus diperhatikan Sehun tanpa tertinggal barang sedetikpun.

"Chanyeol-ah" ucap Luhan dengan nada manja membuat keempat saudara penasaran Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya terutama Sehun. Sehun kini menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Noona, nadamu sangat manja sekali.. Aigoo...bogoshipeo" Ucap Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Luhan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung keempat saudaranya. Sebenarnya dia ingin memeluk sahabatnya ini, tapi ia tahu ini adalah tempat umum apalagi EXO dan Red Moon beda Agensi. Jika masih satu agensi mungkin tak akan bermasalah.

"Nado bogoshipeo" Ucap Luhan dengan deer eyesnya.

"Hai Nona Eyeliner" Sapa Chen pada Baekhyun.

"Oh hai Dinosaurus. Aku sudah mendengarkan suaramu di lagu terbaru kalian. Suaramu lumayan dan tak lagi cempreng" Ucap Baekhyun tertawa keras. Baekhyun dan Chen sudah dekat sejak Red Moon debut karena mereka pernah berduet untuk perform di Immortal Song.

Hanya mereka berempat yang terus berbincang. Member lain hanya diam karena masih malu – malu. Maklum Red Moon baru satu tahun debut, jadi belum terlalu dekat dengan Grup lain. Keempat namja yang diam itu ternyata matanya tengah menatap setiap inchi lekukan tubuh member Red Moon. Bahkan ada yang sudah terlihat seperti menahan gairahnya. Ada juga yang dengan sadar atau tidak menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan keempat member Red Moon yang terus menunduk karena merasa terus diperhatikan.

"Maaf nona – nona, kita harus segera bersiap. Lagipula bukankah kalian harus kembali duduk diluar bukan?" Ucap Suho dengan sopan. Bagaimanapun usia Member Red Moon ada yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ah ne. Tapi kita akan kembali ke ruangan kita dulu sunbae. Ayo." Ajak Xiumin.

Red Moon mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan EXO, begitupun dengan EXO yang mulai meninggalkan tempat pertemuan(?) tadi.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Teriak seseorang ketika EXO hampir sampai ruang pribadi mereka.

Ada dua kepala manusia yang menoleh kearah sumber suara. Bukankah tadi yang dipanggil hanya satu saja?

"Lu noona wae geurae?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar ketika mengetahui Luhan memanggilnya.

"Oh, Hun masuklah dulu. Kau tak perlu menemaniku. Kurasa telingamu baik – baik saja bukan? Tadi yang dipanggil aku bukan kau." Ejek Chanyeol pada Sehun yang ternyata tadi ikut menolehkan kepalanya saat Luhan memanggil Chanyeol. Sehun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan Chanyeol tatapan tajamnya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Panggil aku Noona Chanyeol-ah" Ucap Luhan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memohon atau menggodaku eoh? Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian seperti ini noona? Bukankah kau sangat membencinya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Salahkan saja Yong Min Sajangnim yang mengharuskan kita menggunakan konsep seksi. Aku terlalu risih Chanyeol-ah." Curhat Luhan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar curahan hati Luhan.

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun ya?" Ucap Luhan lembut.

"Eh? Belum noona. Kita masih pendekatan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jinjja? Kukira kalian sudah pacaran. Kau sering menghubungi Baekhyun jadi aku kira.."

"Noona jebaaaaal...meskipun aku sering menghubungi Baekhyun bukan berarti aku pacaran dengannya. Aigoo... noona kau benar – benar" Jawab Chanyeol frustasi akan kepolosan Luhan.

"O...kukira jika sering menghubungi satu sama lain mereka pacaran. Aku salah ya? Hmm.. ya sudah semangatlah kamu mengejar nenek cerewet itu" Kata Luhan menyemangati Chanyeol.

"Aratseo noona. Aku harus segera masuk noona. Annyeong" Kata Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul saudaranya ke ruang pribadi mereka.

"Luhaeeeeen" Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan masuk keruang pribadi mereka.

"Aku lebih tua darimu Baek. Ada apa? Oh ya kau semakin dekat saja dengan Chanyeol" Goda Luhan.

"MWO?! Park idiot itu yang mendekatiku! Tapi sepertinya aku mulai ehem menyukainya. Eonni, dia terlihat begitu menggairahkan kau tahu. Aku bahkan ingin tahu seberapa menggairahkannya dia diranjang" Ucap Baekhyun antusias tanpa melihat Luhan yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

PLAK!

"Kau mengotori uri Luhan yang polos tahu! Kalau kau ingin berbicara soal ranjang jangan pada Luhan! Kau tahu selama ini kita berusaha mati - matian menjaga dia yang begitu polos agar terhindar dari dunia SEX. Bahkan saat kita menonton Drama atau Film kita selalu menutup mata Luhan ketika ada Kiss Scene atau bahkan kita mematikannya ketika ada Bed Scene." Ucap Xiumin panjang lebar setelah memukul sayang kepala Baekhyun dan memastikan Luhan menjauh diseret Lay.

"Eonni...pliiiis..Luhan eonni sudah 24 tahun dan dia sudah cukup umur untuk mengenal dunia sex. Bahkan semua orang takkan mungkin percaya bahwa Luhan eonni sangat polos dan belum pernah melakukan itu. Imagenya seksi dan sensual, mereka takkan percaya itu" Sahut Baekhyun membela diri.

"Tapi Luhan terlalu polos Baek. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kesuciannya. Aku tak tega mengotori kesuciannya itu baek" Ucap Lay yang kini bergabung dengan mereka bertiga.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita menjaga uri maknae Tao dari dunia sex? Kenapa harus Luhan yang sudah cukup umur? Dan kalian harus tahu saat kita bertemu dengan EXO sunbaenim tadi, Sehun terus menatap Luhan eonni dengan tatapan yang err penuh gairah" Cerita Baekhyun.

"MWO?! Kita harus menghindarkan Luhan dari Sehun!" Ucap Xiumin tegas.

"BIG NO! Biarkan Luhan eonni mengenal dunia itu eonni! Aku yakin Sehun pasti tahu cara memuaskan wanita polos seperti Luhan eonni diranjang. Dari fakta yang kudapat, Sehun dan Kai sering menonton video yadong bersama." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Kalian sedang membahas apa? Aku mendengar kata ranjang. Apakah kalian ingin bertemu dengan ranjang dan tidur cantik?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai mendekat diikuti Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Eonni yang kita maksud ranjang itu adalah bagaimana panasnya melakukan se mmmmphhh.." Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Tao langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan gaya wushunya. Fast Respone Tao-yah. Tao langsung menyeret Baekhyun ke Toilet. Tao mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun karena dia tak sepolos Luhan.

Semua menatap Baekhyun tajam kecuali Luhan yang tak mengerti apapun. Kyungsoo memang terlihat polos, tapi dia mengerti tentang dunia sex begitu pula dengan Tao.

"Sudahlah Lu eonni, Baekhyun memang suka cerita yang aneh – aneh" Ucap Kyungsoo yang mengerti kebingungan Luhan.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula. Xiumin dan Lay dapat bernapas lega sekarang. Luhan terlihat sudah melupakan pembahasan ranjang tadi. Kini ia sedang mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo.

"Luhaeeeen... Tolong antarkan ini pada Chanyeol. Kemarin dia menyuruhku membawakan buku ini. Aku harus bersiap karena aku akan tampil di Special Stage" Kata Baekhyun memberikan buku pada Luhan. Tingkah lakunya terlihat seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam pembahasan ranjang tadi.

"Hmm aratseo" Jawab Luhan. Keempat saudaranya cukup lega karena Luhan mengantarkannya pada Chanyeol, karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol tahu Luhan yang sebenarnya dan mereka semua tahu bahwa Luhan bersahabat dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan pribadi EXO. Setelah berada didepan pintu, Luhan mengetuknya perlahan.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampilkan namja tampan yang entah Luhan sadar atau tidak namja itu menyeringai lebar.

"Hai noona. Luhan noona bukan?" Tanya namja itu.

"Ah ne majja. Oh,kenapa sepi sekali ruangan kalian? Dimana yang lain? Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Masuklah dulu noona. Takut ada yang curiga jika kita mengobrol dipintu. Dunia Entertaint sangat kejam" Jawab namja itu. Luhan masuk kedalam tanpa ada rasa takut dan curiga sedikitpun.

"Duduklah disini noona" Pinta namja tampan itu. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah namja itu tanpa ia ketahui namja itu perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Ah, aku belum tahu namamu sunbae. Mianhe, aku belum terlalu mengenal EXO. Aku baru debut satu tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya tahu nama member EXO saja tapi tak tahu parasnya." Ucap Luhan yang baru ingat dia tak tahu nama namja disampingnya itu.

"Apakah itu penting noona? Noona kau begitu seksi. Bibirmu begitu menggairahkan noona. Boleh aku mencicipinya?" Tanya namja itu to the point. Namja itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam mematung karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tak tahu siapa namanya.

'Sedikit lagi. Shit! Bibirnya sungguh menggairahkan!' Ucap namja itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Teriak segerombolan namja yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan Luhan dari Sehun.

'Shit! Mengganggu saja!' kesal Sehun dalam hati.

"Noona, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, dari Baekhyun" Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah sekarang kembalilah" Perintah Chanyeol mendorong Luhan keluar setelah mengambil buku itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Jangan bercanda Sehun! Ini bukan rumahmu yang bisa untuk melakukan hal semaumu!" Ucap Suho marah karena kelakuan Sehun. Suho sangat geram pada kelakuan Sehun yang tak tahu situasi dan kondisi. Untung saja manajer tak melihat kelakuan Sehun tadi.

"Kukira kau akan memperkosanya disini Hun" Ucap Kris dengan tawa remeh.

"Main nyosor aja kau Hun. Bahkan kalian baru pertama kali bertemu." Ucap Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bahkan belum mencicipi sedikitpun. Arrrrrghhh kenapa kalian datang disaat yang tak tepat eoh?" Kesal Sehun.

"Kami datang disaat yang tepat, bodoh!" Ucap Chanyeol menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah Yeol, kenapa kau terlihat sangat marah ketika Sehun hampir mencium Luhan noona?" Tanya Chen.

"Jika kuberitahu pun kalian tak akan percaya denganku atau lebih tepatnya kalian akan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bercanda!" Kesal Chanyeol langsung pergi ke toilet.

"Dia begitu menggairahkan. Hanya melihatnya saja aku langsung tegang. Shit!" Ucap Sehun setelah Chanyeol pergi.

"Kupikir yang bermata seperti owl itu lebih menggairahkan. Tatapannya begitu polos tapi terlihat sangat sensual dan menggoda. Bahkan salivaku rasanya akan mengalir saat melihatnya" Sahut Kai.

"Kyungsoo? Kau mengincar Kyungsoo? Kupikir dia tak mengenal dunia sex. Aku pernah duet dengannya dan dia begitu polos kurasa. Berbeda dengan Leader Red Moon. Namanya Xiumin kalau aku tak salah. Her ass begitu err menggairahkan. Sangat montok dan errr sangat kenyal." Ucap Chen membayangkan yang iya iya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh tidak tidak. Yang bermata panda jauh lebih seksi. Suaranya begitu seksi dan mungkin akan jauh lebih seksi saat dia mendesahkan namaku" Sahut Kris sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Kurasa kita impas mengincar satu dari member Red Moon. Tapi...Suho hyung! Kau mengincar siapa?" Tanya Sehun yang teringat daritadi Suho tak ikut dalam pembahasan penting mereka.

"Kau pilih Baekhyun atau Lay, hyung?" Tanya Chen.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal member Red Moon, Chen! Dan BIG NO! Baekhyun? Cabe – cabean itu? Dia terlihat terlalu agresif. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengincar Lay" Ucap Suho.

"Aku hanya mencari info mereka diinternet hyung. Hmm...berarti Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun." Kata Chen memutuskan.

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang bisa mengencani incaran kita lebih dulu" Kata Sehun ketika ide brilliant itu terlintas diotaknya.

"Tidak tidak. Sepertinya itu terlalu mainstream. Gimana kalau siapa yang bisa lebih dulu **meniduri** incaran kita" Sahut Kai menyeringai mesum. Semua mengangguk setuju dengan ide Kai.

"Kurasa aku juga setuju" Ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk.

Mereka semua tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang pribadi Red Moon

"Lu, kenapa kau terlihat sedikit pucat? Kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol kan?" Tanya Lay yang menyadari perubahan Luhan.

"Ah..N-Ne. Aku bertemu dengannya dan sudah kuserahkan bukunya padanya" Luhan bingung harus menceritakan pada saudaranya atau tidak. Bahkan diapun tak tahu apa yang harus ia ceritakan karena ia tak mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya tadi.

"Sebentar lagi acara selesai. Kau pulang ke dorm kan Lu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Emm...mianhe aku pulang ke apartemen. Sudah seminggu aku tak membersihkan apartemenku" Ucap Luhan lemah. Yap, Luhan dibelikan apartemen oleh kedua orang tuanya yang kini berada di Beijing. Luhan berasal dari keluarga kaya, jadi tak heran artis yang baru debut langsung memiliki apartemen.

"Gwaenchana. Nanti kita antar eonni ke apartemen" Balas Tao.

"Aku tidur sendiri lagi? Berjanjilah besok eonni pulang ke dorm." Ucap Kyungsoo yang merupakan teman sekamar Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Cha! Ayo kita keluar. Sekarang waktunya Ending stage. Baekhyun sudah menunggu dipanggung" ajak Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

Acara itu benar – benar telah selesai. Semua tamu undangan berhamburan keluar dari Saintex tempat diadakannya acara itu. EXO terlihat sangat lelah dan kini van mereka sudah melaju meninggalkan parkiran. Begitu pula dengan Red Moon. Mereka benar – benar mengantar Luhan pulang ke apartemennya dikawasan Gangnam. Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka telah sampai diapartemen Luhan. Luhan sudah siap dengan penyamarannya karena tak ingin fansnya tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki apartemen. Luhan keluar dari van dan langsung terburu – buru masuk kedalam gedung megah itu. Dilihatnya van Red Moon telah menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Luhan langsung masuk kedalam lift dan menekan angka 2. Luhan sangat takut ketinggian maka dari itu orang tuanya membelikan apartemen dilantai 2.

"Merepotkan juga harus menyamar seperti ini. Aku sangat lelah." Monolognya sambil melepas masker, kacamata dan topinya. Ia juga menurunkan sedikit reseleting(?) jaketnya, bagaimanapun ia masih mengenakan pakaian seksinya. Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju apartemen nomor 20 yang merupakan apartemennya dengan santai. Ia tak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya, lagipula ini sudah pukul 12 malam dan apartemen juga terlihat sepi.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan 20, Luhan bergegas memasukkan passwordnya. Sebelum itu terjadi ia sempat melirik ke kamar bertuliskan 12 dibelakangnya.

"Kudengar ada orang baru yang mengisi nomor 12" Monolognya.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan langsung memasukkan passwordnya. Ketika tinggal satu angka terakhir passwordnya akan ia masukkan, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Luhan yakin itu dari kamar dibelakangnya yang dibuka oleh penghuninya. Luhan melihat bayangan seseorang yang sepertinya menyandar pada pintu dan tengah menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi, manis. Sekali – kali bermainlah kekamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" Ucap sesorang itu sengan nada sensual jika Luhan memahaminya. Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa orang itu dan apa maksud perkataannya itu.

"Sehun sunbae?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Fyuh~ #elap kringet

Holaho~ Pinku kembali lagi nih.. Gimana fast update kan?

Kurang memuaskan ya? Aku sengaja belum taro NC di chapter ini. Biar mereka PDKT

Menurut kalian gimana? Memuaskan?

Yang kemarin pada minta dilanjut ini udah dilanjut ya...

Ada yang tanya ini Hunhan fokus ato all couple. Maaf ya reader-deul ini lebih ke hunhan fokus tapi aku tetep akan buatin couple lain moment deh. Aku juga masih pikir – pikir lagi. Aku pengen buat NC All couple ya walaupun lebih banyak Hunhannya. Tapi baru rencana aja. Hmm...masih aku pikir pokoknya :v

Makasih banget ya yang udah nge Fav sama nge Follow FF Pinku ini. Makasih juga yang udah bilang kalo FF Pinku idenya menarik bahkan ada yang shock juga bacanya dan makasih buat yang nyemangatin Pinku. Gomaweo gomaweo... apa perlu cium satu satu? #oke abaikan. Dan yang pasti makasih banget buat yang udah menyempatkan ninggalin jejak di FF ini. #Kiss&amp;Hug #TebarFlyingKiss #pingsansemua

Untuk younlaycious88, kurasa aku lebih muda dari kamu hihihi aku 97 line.

Untuk rizka0419 iya salam kenal juga ya. Iya terinspirasi dari lagu EXO chingu. Soalnya lagu ini ada suara gitu gitu. Sedikit dewasa mungkin hahaha oke monggo difav &amp; follow.

Kritik dan saran tetep ditunggu ya ~~

Buat yang mau tanya – tanya tentang FF ini, monggo invite Pin Pinku **5458B13D **^^

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter 1

**[Xiao DeerHan, KaiSooLovers, Riho Kagura, NoonaLu, lulu-shi, beng beng max, oasana, ThehunLuhanieYehet, niesha sha, FairyFaith, selukr, ChanBaek61, levy95, mandwa, ohsehawnn, RZHH 261220 ll, rikha-chan, sehunsgurl, Ms. Do12, Oh Juna93, anaknya cabe, HHSKTS, younlaycious88, Aliyah 649, NopwillineKaiSoo, lisnana1, Nam Gina, , taenggoo, Shin jemun21, niasw3ty, hellobambi.794, Hun.K Salvatore, Silver Orange, .58, LuXiaoLu, XO Azul, Rly. , mellamolla, manlylittledeer, kimlaulsh1, Kim YeHyun, Wuhoondaemin00, khalidasalsa, anisyah, oh chaca, ShinJiWoo920202, keisya, Magnum, Kimjongsoo, babysoo, Loveliya, el, viiyoung, LuNAF, rizka0419, Guest]**

*Q : Ada chanbaek momentnya ngga?

Pinku : Pasti ada. Aku akan berusaha buat adil bikin moment all couple selain hunhan. Karena ini fokus tetep ke hunhan.

*Bikin Luhan jadi dingin tapi kecantol sama Sehun?

Pinku : Maaf ya disini aku buat Luhan polos. untuk luhan yang dingin itu udah pernah ada FF yang juga kaya gitu.

*Q : ini official couple kan? Ngga bakal nikung nikung?

Pinku : Yup ini official couple. Pinku ngga suka yang nikung nikung. Sakit udah pernah ditikung. Ups malah curhat. Oke abaikan.

*Q : Waktu Red Moon dibelakangnya EXO apa EXO ngga liat atau cuek?

Pinku : disini aku buat cuek EXOnya. Jugaan kan kalo lirik – lirik takut EXO-l pada ngepidio ntar masuk yutub kan berabe.

*Suho yang jadi cewek aja daripada Lay?

Pinku : Aduh maaf ya Pinku lebih suka Suho jadi seme hehe

Jangan Lupa review chapter ini ya~

Thankyung :3

Bye bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi, manis. Sekali – kali bermainlah kekamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" Ucap sesorang itu sengan nada sensual jika Luhan memahaminya. Luhan langsung menolehkan wajahnya guna melihat siapa orang itu dan apa maksud perkataannya itu.

"Sehun sunbae?!"

**Chapter 3**

"Ya, ini aku noona. Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara langsung bukan? Noona, aku Oh Sehun, 20 tahun, maknae EXO" Ucap Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Luhan sunbae. Wah ternyata sunbae masih sangat muda ya" Balas Luhan sambil menjulurkan tangannya juga dan berjabat tangan dengan Sehun.

Lama mereka berjabat tangan. Sehun terus menahan tangan Luhan, rasanya ia tak rela melepaskan tangan itu. Luhan heran mengapa Sehun menahan tangannya padahal ia telah berusaha melepasnya. Kemudian Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Deg!

Sehun mencium punggung tangannya dengan hidung mengendus dan mata terpejam. Luhan tak mengerti mengapa Sehun melakukan hal itu. Luhan semakin berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya, tapi semakin keras juga Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kulitmu begitu lembut dan tanganmu sangat harum. Harum mawar ditubuhmu begitu memabukkan noona. Rasanya hidungku sangat mengagumi harum tubuhmu." Ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Luhan – lebih tepatnya dua bongkahan yang mungkin sangat pas ditelapak tangannya. Lagi – lagi Sehun hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya.

"Ah terima kasih, tapi aku harus masuk Sehun-shi. Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Pinta Luhan.

"Oh ya, maafkan aku manis. Aku terlalu mengagumi keindahan tubuhmu." jawab Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan. Luhan mulai memasukkan deretan angka passwornya, setelah terdengar bunyi 'pintu tak terkunci', ia segera membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk sopan pada Sehun. Ketika hampir masuk kedalam apartemen, langkah kaki Luhan terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya sedikit keras sampai membuat tubuh luhan terbalik berhadapan dengan Sehun kembali.

Mata Luhan membulat ketika Sehun berada sangat dekat dengannya dan yang Luhan tahu kini Sehun tengah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya diam mematung. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun dan tubuhnya pun tak dapat ia gerakkan sama sekali. Ia merasa Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Apakah bibirnya sangat manis sehingga Sehun menjilatnya? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan sekarang. Lama Sehun menempelkan bibirnya sampai Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, seperti suatu kenikmatan mungkin. Tapi hal itu kini harus berhenti setelah sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Teriak seorang yeoja dengan langkah tergesa – gesa dan wajah yang merah seperti menahan marah.

"Ya Nona jutek! Jangan berteriak! Bukankah kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?!" Sahut seorang namja yang terlihat sangat kesal pada yeoja disampingnya itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Red Moon's Dorm

Setelah mengantar Luhan ke apartemennya, kelima member Red Moon langsung menuju ke dorm mereka. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung melakukan kegiatan masing – masing. Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak ramen karena ia dan keempat saudaranya merasa sangat lapar. Baekhyun dan Tao langsung mandi. Merka mandi bersama? Yap, Tao adalah manusia paling penakut dijagad raya ini, maka dari itu Baekhyun dengan senang hati menemaninya mandi. Hanya Baekhyun, catat itu. Xiumin langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya guna mengganti pakaian. Sedangkan lay sedang rebahan di kamarnya(Lay &amp; Xiumin) karena ia merasa sedikit pusing.

"Ya ya ya kenapa aku merasa sangat khawatir pada Luhan ya? Tak biasanya aku seperti ini" Gumam Xiumin yang tiba – tiba merasa cemas pada Luhan dan selalu memikirkan Luhan. Setelah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui keempat adiknya.

"Kyungsoo-yah.. kenapa tiba – tiba aku merasa sangat khawatir pada Luhan." Ucap Xiumin yang melihat kyungsoo sedang memasak.

"Tak biasanya eonni begitu. Sudahlah eonn, takkan terjadi apa – apa pada Lu eonni." Jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku harus memastikan. Ah sial! Low Battery. Mungkin aku bisa meminta Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Luhan" Ucap Xiumin yang kini melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Baekhyun &amp; Tao.

"Byun Baekhyun, bolehkan eonni meminta tolong padamu? Tolong hubungi Luhan sekarang juga." Ucap Xiumin dengan nada sperti memaksa.

"Tapi eonni.."

"SEKARANG JUGA! AKAN KUGANTI PULSAMU NANTI!" Teriak Xiumin yang membuat kyungsoo dan Lay langsung berlari ke sumber suara.

"ARATDAGO! TAK PERLU BERTERIAK JUGA NENEK GALAK!" Balas Baekhyun.

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK BODOH. DAN AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU JIKA KAU TAK LUPA!" Sahut Xiumin.

"BERHENTIIIIII! KALIAN JANGAN KEKANAKAN!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

Lay dan Tao hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka dan berharap besok mereka tak perlu pergi ke THT. #Poor. Setelah keadaan sudah sedikit tenang, Kyungsoo mulai bertanya kenapa mereka berdua sampai berteriak seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku hanya meminta Baekhyun menghubungi Luhan, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu sayang dengan pulsanya" Sindir Xiumin.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengaku salah, eonniku yang galak. Aku akan menghubungi Lu eonni sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah lelah untuk mulai berdebat.

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya lewat Line" Sahut Tao.

"Jika hanya Chat lewat Line, Luhan eonni akan sangat lama membukanya. Dia pasti tak dengar ada Chat masuk" Sahut Lay mengingatkan Tao.

Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Luhan. Tapi sayang sekali telepon pintar Luhan sepertinya sedang di nonaktifkan. Daritadi yang menjawab panggilan Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang terkenal sebagai operator.

"Kenapa tak aktif? Apa sedang di charge? Tapi yang aku tahu Luhan eonni tak pernah mematikan Smartphonenya walaupun sedang di charge" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku menjadi semakin khawatir pada Luhan. Eotteokhae?" Sahut Xiuminn dengan nada khawatir. Xiumin benar – benar sangat khawatir pada Luhan, terlihat jelas ada guratan kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Walaupun Xiumin terkenal galak, tapi dia tetaplah seorang Leader yang bertanggung jawab atas adik – adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo-yah? Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Lay yang melihat Kyungsoo memakai jaket dan kacamata hitam, tak lupa dengan Clutch Bagnya. Semuanya menatap Kyungsoo, mereka tak menyadari kepergian Kyungsoo untuk mengambil barangnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke apartemen Luhan eonni untuk menginap disana dan memastikan keadaannya. Lagipula aku tak ingin tidur sendiri" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, biar manajer yang mengantarmu. Pastikan keadaan Luhan dan langsung hubungi kami. Besok kita free schedule jadi kita akan menyusul besok pagi." Ucap Xiumin.

"Lebih baik jadwal kosongnya kugunakan untuk tidur cantik atau mempelajari gaya sex terbaru dan mengajarkan pada Luhan eonni" Ucap Baekhyun asal.

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK KEHILANGAN NYAWAMU KALAU KAU MENGAJARKAN ITU PADA LUHAN, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Xiumin.

"Sudahlah Baozi eonni, Luhan eonni kan sudah dewasa. Menurutku Luhan eonni harus tahu tentang hal itu. Aku yang masih muda saja sudah tahu. Lagipula kau tak sekejam itu sampai membunuh Baekhyun eonni." Ucap Tao.

"Itu karena Baekhyun si cabe – cabean juga yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengajarimu tentang sex. Ya kuakui aku tak sekejam itu." Sahut Xiumin.

"Sudahlah Xiu eonni, kupikir mereka tak salah. Mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya Lu eonni tahu dunia itu. Dan tolong kalian jangan berteriak terus, kepalaku sungguh pusing dan kalian menambah rasa pusingnya" Ucap Lay sambil memijit keningnya.

"Tapi aku belum sanggup melepas Luhan kedalam dunia itu Lay" Jawab Xiumin lirih.

"Cukup eonni, aku pusing. Dan eonni istirahatlah. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah" Sahut Lay.

"Kkaebsong~" Ucap Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan.

Setelah mengantar kepergian Kyungsoo, keempat yeoja itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan berharap Kyungsoo segera memberi kabar tentang Luhan. Bahkan Xiumin meminta ketiga saudara untuk tidak mengaktifkan mode diam pada smartphone mereka.

EXO's Dorm

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Red Moon, setelah mengantar Sehun ke apertemen yang baru ditempatinya satu minggu yang lalu, mereka langsung melakukan aktivitas masing – masing. Lebih tepatnya mereka serempak masuk kekamar mereka masing – masing untuk merebahkan tubuh lelah mereka tanpa mengindahkan teriakan sang leader yang menyuruh mereka mandi.

"KALIAN CEPATLAH MANDI!" Teriak Suho.

"LELAH HYUNG/SUHO-YAH..." Terdengar teriakan malas dari keempat saudaranya itu. 'Cih! Kompak sekali mereka' batinnya.

"Suho hyung, besok kita free kan?" Tanya Kai yang tiba – tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Ne. Wae geurae?" Tanya Suho.

"Besok kita bebas? Tak ada jadwal sampai malam kan hyung?" Tanya Chen antusias setelah mendengar bahwa besok EXO tak ada jadwal.

"Iya Chen. Besok kita bebas. Gunakan untuk hal yang berguna." Ceramah Suho.

"Termasuk tidur bukan?" Tanya Kris yang kini berjalan kearah dapur.

"Ya Hyung! Hanya tidur, tidur dan tidur yang ada dipikiranmu. Besok harusnya kau membersihkan dorm hyung!" Sahut Chanyeol yang jera dengan kegiatan Kris yang hanya tidur dan tidur saja.

"Membersihkan dorm is not my style" Jawab Kris santai.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau sajalah Hyung! Berbicara denganmu hanya menyulut emosiku saja." Kesal Chanyeol dengan jawaban Kris.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Mau pergi kemana kau?" Tanya Suho yang melihat Kai mulai memakai jaket dan masker.

"Mau pergi clubbing? Harusnya kau mengajakku, adik macam apa kau?" Sindir Chen.

"Enak saja. Aku mau pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan dengan Sehun." Jawab Kai.

"Hal penting? Hal penting yang kau maksud adalah menonton _Porn Video_ bukan?" Sahut Kris.

"Bukan hyung. Memangnya aku semesum itukah? Ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan dengan Sehun, termasuk berlatih _Sexy Dance_." Jawab Kai tak terima.

"Biarkan manajer mengantarmu Kai. Jangan berkeliaran sendiri." Nasehat Suho.

"Jangan berkeliaran sendiri, nanti jika hilang dikegelapan, kau takkan terlihat dan sulit menemukanmu" Sahut Chanyeol kemudian tertawa keras.

"Ya Hyung! Jahat sekali padaku. Baiklah aku pergi. Jangan merindukanku terlalu cepat, ara?" Ucap Kai cepat dan langsung berlari menuju pintu untuk menghindari amukan Hyung – hyung nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EL DORADO Apartemen

Seorang yeoja berjalan dengan langkah tergesa – gesa. Ketika ia berada di Loby apartemen, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang namja sehingga membuat kacamatanya terjatuh. Yeoja itu sangat kesal dan mengambil kacamata itu dengan kasar.

"Bisakah matamu melihat dengan benar ketika sedang berjalan?!" Kesal yeoja itu.

Berbeda dengan yeoja itu, namja yang dituduh menabrak yeoja itu malah diam seribu bahasa. Namja itu terkejut sekaligus terpana dengan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ia sangat mengenal siapa yeoja itu walaupun ia belum berkenalan secara langsung dengannya. Ditatapnya yeoja dihadapannya dengan intens. Tubuhnya yang mungil, rambutnya pendek sebahu, matanya yang berbentuk seperti bola, bibirnya yang membentuk simbol hati dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang dikenakan yeoja itupun membuat namja didepannya meneguk kasar air liurnya. Yeoja itu hanya menggunakan Hotpants dan kaos tipis dengan bagian belahan dada rendah yang dibalut dengan jaket merah tanpa menaikkan reseletingnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Gumam namja itu.

"Ya aku Kyungsoo! Sekarang minta maaflah padaku karena kau telah menabrakku!" Kesal Kyungsoo karena namja dihadapannya tak meminta maaf padanya.

"Maaf. Apa kau tak mengenalku?" Tanya Kai.

"Permintaan maaf macam apa itu? Dan lagi, untuk apa aku mengenalmu, memangnya kau seorang ar.. Kai?" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah namja itu menurunkan masker dan melepas topi jaketnya.

"Ya ini aku Kai. Senang bertemu denganmu, cantik" Ucap Kai menyeringai.

"Apa?! Cantik?! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu dan kau dengan seenak jidatmu memanggilku cantik?!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku Kai, member terseksi di EXO. Sudahkan? Sekarang kita saling mengenal." Jawab Kai santai.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu dan anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu!" Jawab Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya ketempat tujuan. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dan sepertinya menahan amarahnya yang sudah sampai diubun – ubun.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?! Pergi kau!" Kesal Kyungsoo saat tahu bahwa Kai mengikutinya.

"Hei Nona jutek, jangan terlalu percaya diri kau diikuti oleh namja tampan sepertiku. Jangan marah – marah terus, kau semakin seksi saat kau marah" Goda Kai.

"Dasar Gila!" Rutuk Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah sampai dilorong lantai dua, Kyungsoo kembali tersulut emosi dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Geramnya.

"Ya Nona jutek! Jangan berteriak! Bukankah kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?!" Sahut Kai yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya.

FLASHBACK END

Sehun langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Ia menggerutu karena kegiatannya dengan Luhan harus berakhir, padahal ia berpikir bahwa sedikit lagi ia pasti berhasil membawa Luhan ke ranjang.

'Sial!' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sehun dapat melihat amarah yang memuncak pada wajah yeoja itu. Ia rasa, ia mengenali yeoja itu. Bukankah itu member Red Moon? Sehun hanya mengenali wajahnya saja tapi tak tahu nama yeoja itu. Dilihatnya seorang namja sedang menggerutu dibelakang yeoja itu.

"Kai?" Ucap Sehun.

"Kyungsoo?" Ucap Luhan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan eonni eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Bukankah kau tak bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang kulakukan?" Sindir Sehun.

"Kau mengataiku eoh?! Anak nakal! Bukankah kau maknae EXO?! Kau masih kecil sudah berani menggoda Luhan eonni! Mau jadi apa saat kau besar nanti eoh?!" Kyungsoo menceramahi Sehun seperti Ibu yang menceramahi anaknya. Apalagi sekarang Kyungsoo tengah menjewer sayang telinga Sehun.

"Appo noona! Kita bahkan tak kenal satu sama lain tapi kau sudah menjewerku!" Jawab Sehun sambil terus mencoba melepaskan jeweran Kyungsoo.

"Dengar! Jangan berani lagi mencium Luhan eonni kalau kau tak ingin nyawamu melayang! Kau harus tahu leader kita sangat kejam dan jika dia tahu tentang hal ini kau akan MATI" Ucap Kyungsoo menekan kata MATI.

Sehun dan Kai hanya bergidik ngeri. Menurut mereka Kyungsoo saja sudah sangat menakutkan, bagaimana dengan leader mereka yang katanya sangat kejam.

"Nona jutek! Kau manis, cantik dan seksi tapi sangat galak. Tapi aku menyukaimu, saat marah kau terlihat sangat sangat seksi, baby" Ucao Kai menyeringai.

"Dengar Tuan hitam, jaga ucapanmu atau kau akan menyesal" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu menarik lengan Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Sehun dan Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu masuk ke apartemen Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni, kenapa kau tak melawan bocah tengik itu eoh?! Dia sudah berani menciummu tepat dibibir. Ingat eonni, di BIBIR. Dan itu adalah ciuman nafsu eonni" Kesal Kyungsoo menekankan kata BIBIR dan menunjuk bibirnya Luhan.

"Ciuman nafsu? Apa itu Kyungsoo-yah? Aku tak tahu apa maksud ucapanmu. Jelaskan padaku jebal~" Rengek Luhan.

"Eonni, ciuman nafsu itu hanya dipengaruhi oleh nafsu dan gairah. Itu berarti yang melakukan ciuman itu, gairahnya sedang memuncak dan dia butuh untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Rata – rata namja yang mencium tepat dibibir dan melumatnya, dia hanya menginginkan tubuh korbannya saja. Tak pernah ada cinta didalamnya kecuali mereka yang sudah menikah" Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Melumat? Apa itu seperti menjilat bibir pasangannya?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Iya kau benar eonni. Tunggu! Apakah bocah tengik itu melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ne! Dia melakukannya Kyungsoo-yah, dan itu sangat enak. Rasanya sedikit geli tapi enak" Ucap Luhan antusias tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang memijit keningnya.

"Sepertinya tadi itu pertanda untuk Xiumin eonni. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tadi dan ternyata yah...beginilah kejadiannya. Kepolosanmu sedikit ternodai oleh bocah tengik itu" Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Namanya Sehun, Kyung." Ralat Luhan.

"Siapapun namanya aku tak peduli dan aku sedang kesal eonni. Kau tahu namja yang berjalan dibelakangku tadi?! Dia benar – benar tak sopan. Dia menabrakku di Loby dan dia tak mau minta maaf dan juga dia memanggilku manis, cantik, baby. Aish! Tak sopan! Aku rasa aku ingin melempar tubuhnya yang hitam itu dari puncak Namsan Tower!" Curhat Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Kyung, kau itu kalau sama namja kenapa sangat jutek eoh? Jadilah baby Kyung yang manis." Ucap Luhan.

"Kyung, ajari aku cara melakukan ciuman nafsu itu. Aku sungguh penasaran Kyung. Jebal.." Rengek Luhan.

"Apa eonni tak sayang padaku, eoh?" Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Xiumin eonni akan membunuhku kalau aku mengajarimu hal – hal seperti itu. " Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan bilang padanya kan bisa Kyung." Ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah – baiklah. Nanti saja. Aku akan menghubungi Xiumin eonni dulu. Apa kau sudah makan eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah memesan makanan, ah mungkin sudah datang. Aku akan keLoby sebentar Kyung." Ucap Luhan. Ya dia tadi sempat mengirim pesan untuk memesan makanan sebelum smartphone nya mati karena baterainya habis. Luhan langsung keluar dari kamar. Tak sengaja Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun di depan kamar mereka.

"Hai noona" Sapa Sehun.

"Hai Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar?" Tanya Luhan malu – malu.

"Aku mau mengambil makanan yang kupesan tadi manis. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sama, aku juga" Jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang tersipu karena dipanggil manis.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua menuju lift. Sehun terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan seperti menahan gairahnya. Setelah sampai lift, mereka langsung masuk dan saat pintu lift tertutup Sehun langsung memojokkan Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung mencumbu kasar bibir Luhan. Nafsunya sudah diujung tanduk dan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Walaupun Luhan tak membalas ciumannya tapi Sehun tetap merasakan kenikmatan saat mencumbu Luhan karena desahan Luhan. Bunyi kecipak terdengar sangat jelas di dalam lift.

"eummmhhh.." Desah Luhan saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, seperti kenikmatan mungkin. Mendengar desahan Luhan, Sehun semakin gencar mencumbu Luhan.

'Shit! Bibirnya benar – benar menggoda. Sangat manis.' Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun terus mencumbu mesra Luhan dan terus memiringkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri. Tangan kanannya mulai merambat pada dua bongkahan yang masih terlindungi oleh bra hitam Luhan dan tangan kirinya berada ditengkuk Luhan. Sehun meremas payudara kanan dan kiri Luhan secara bergantian.

"Eungghhh" Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya meminta lebih atas perlakuan Sehun.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Sehun langsung mengakhiri kegiatannya dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Luhan. Dilihatnya saliva mengalir ke leher Luhan yang menurutnya menambah kesan seksi dan juga mata sayu Luhan yang menyiratkan bahwa Luhan kini sedang terangsang.

"Itu sangat luar biasa manis." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kilat bibir Luhan. Sehun mlangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung atas kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

Luhan kini sudah sampai dilantai dua. Dia sedikit heran kenapa saat kembali tak bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Tiba – tiba dia tersenyum mengingat apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya saat di lift. Tanpa sadar Luhan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Tak beberapa lama, kegiatan mari-mengingat-kejadian-dilift nya itu terpaksa harus berhenti karena suara cempreng dibelakangnya.

"PUNYA MODAL APA KAU BERANI MENYUKAIKU EOH?!" Teriak yeoja cempreng di belakang Luhan. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan dua orang yang sangat ia kenal seperti sedang berdebat.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun?" Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek A Few Minutes Ago**

Seorang yeoja terlihat tengah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Yeoja yang hanya mengenakan Hotpants dan Sleeveless shirt itu terlihat sedikit cemas. Kacamata hitam yang terkadang sedikit melorot cepat – cepat ia kembalikan ke posisi yang benar. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan didepannya. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan lengannya disentuh oleh seseorang. Yeoja itu segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau?!" Ucap yeoja itu terkejut.

"Baek, kau mau kemana malam – malam begini sendirian? Banyak lelaki hidung belang diluar sana" Ucap namja yang masih memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Apa urusanmu Park Chanyeol? Lelaki hidung belang itu pasti sangat menggairahkan di ranjang dan dapat memuaskanku" Ucap Baekhyun santai dan melepaskan lengannya yang masih dipegang Chanyeol. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Baek, aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu dan aku tak ingin kau masuk terlalu dalam pada dunia itu" Ucap Chanyeol yang terus mengikuti Baekhyun sampai mereka masuk lift. Baekhyun langsung menekan angka 2. Chanyeol sempat terkejut kenapa Baekhyun memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya yakni menuju lantai 2.

"Kau menyukaiku? Ha ha ha" Sindir Baekhyun lalu tertawa mengejek.

'Sedikit bermain tak masalah. Aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh dia tahu tentang dunia SEX' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Namja sepertimu menyukaiku? Kau bahkan tak masuk dalam tipe idealku. Kuberitahu kau, namja yang kuinginkan itu yang bisa memuaskanku diranjang!" Ucap baekhyun tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka langsung keluar bersama. Chanyeol masih setia mengikuti Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tak merasa risih sedikitpun.

"Tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu Baek. Kau tak mengenal diriku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah.

"PUNYA MODAL APA KAU BERANI MENYUKAIKU EOH?!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Kau akan tahu diriku sebenarnya. Dan kalau aku sudah menunjukkannya kau tak akan pernah lepas dariku" Ucap Chenyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Whatever!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Omo! Luhaaaeeeen" Panggil Baekhyun saat tahu Luhan berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"Luhan?!" Panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berlari memeluk Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya berjalan santai mendekati kedua yeoja itu.

**.**

**ChanBaek Off **

.

.

"Baek, Yeol kenapa kalian bisa disini?" Tanya Luhan yang terkejut akan kehadiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku kabur dari dorm eonni. Xiumin eonni terus memarahiku. Aku tidur di apartemenmu ya eonni.." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah tak apa Baek. Aku lebih senang tidur dengan banyak orang" Jawab Luhan polos.

"Termasuk tidur dengan benyak namja eoh?!" Goda Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan death glare mematikan dari Chanyeol.

"Noona, aku disini ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku juga kabur dari dorm. Bukankah kita sangat berjodoh baby?" Ucap Chanyeol yang mengerti kebingungan Luhan dan langsung mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berakting seperti akan muntah.

"Baiklah baiklah. Baek ayo masuk, aku sudah sangat lapar" Ucap Luhan langsung menarik baekhyun. Luhan melambai pada Chanyeol dan langsung menghilang dibalik pintu. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan langsung menekan bel apartemen Sehun.

.

.

.

"Lu, apa Sehun juga tinggal diapartemen ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran.

"Iya Baek, dia ada dikamar depanku, nomor 12" Jawab Luhan sambil membuka kotak makanannya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Baekhyun kini tengah menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Baek?" Tanye Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku kabur. Xiumin eonni memarahiku terus" Kesal Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun memang sering dimarahi oleh Xiumin karena bicaranya yang ceplas ceplos dan vulgar itu. Ketiga yeoja itu menyantap makanan mereka dan mulai mengobrol sampai mereka lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

"Oh hyung, akhirnya kau datang juga" Ucap Sehun setelah melihat Chanyeol datang.

"Luhan memiliki apartemen disini? Kenapa dia tak pernah bercerita padaku eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Akupun tak tahu hyung. Aku juga terkejut. Waktu kita dari acara SBS Gayo Daejun aku langsung masuk ke apartemen dan tak lama aku ingin ke Loby sebentar tapi saat aku membuka pintu aku melihat Luhan sedang memasukkan passwordnya. Sebuah keberuntungan bukan? Aku bisa dengan mudah mendekatinya." Jelas Sehun.

"Ya ya ya! Aku beritahu rahasia besar tentang Luhan. Luhan itu sangat polos Hun. Dia belum pernah berpacaran dan belum pernah melakukan sex. Dunia sex saja dia tak kenal." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo?! Kau pasti bercanda hyung" Ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Aku sudah menebak jawaban kalian adalah itu. Aku tak bercanda. Aku sahabat Luhan" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku akan membenarkan kata Chen hyung. Mungkin wanita polos lebih menggairahkan daripada wanita jalang. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Luhanku yang polos" Ucap Sehun menyeringai.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku menyerahkan Luhan padamu dan jangan pernah kau sakiti dia!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Ngomong – ngomong kau cepat sekali sampai sini hyung. Kau terlalu bersemangat eoh?" Sindir Sehun.

"Setelah Kai mengirimiku pesan aku langsung kabur. Sial! Kalian menonton lebih dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat video yang diputar di layar 32 inch itu.

"Aniya, kita menonton yang lama hyung. Kan tadi aku bilang akan menonton yang terbaru kalau kau sudah datang" Jawab Kai yang kini tengah mengganti kaset.

"Ayo cepatlah Kai, aku tak sabar ingin menonton itu. Aku ingin segera mempraktekannya" Ucap Sehun yang terlihat sangat tak sabar.

"GAYA SEX TERBARU 2015?" Kata Chanyeol membaca judul video yang akan mereka tonton.

Akhirnya mereka menonton itu dengan mulut menganga lebar dan berakhir dengan mereka berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bermain solo. #dasar Cogan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya tiga yeoja dengan pakaian tertutup sedang berjalan diLoby EL DORADO Apartemen. Mereka berjalan sambil bersenda gurau. Setalah sampai di lantai dua, mereka dikejutkan oleh tiga namja yang sangat mereka kenali wajahnya tengah berdiri didepan apartemen nomor 12.

"Annyeonghasaeyo EXO subnaenim" Ucap tiga yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghasaeyo Red Moon hoobaenim" Balas ketiga namja itu.

"Aku sedikit terkejut melihat kalian memakai pakaian tertutup begini" Ucap Chen yang dari tadi terus menatap Xiumin, lebih tepatnya mencari cara agar dapat melihat bokong montok Xiumin.

"Kalian tak pantas memakai pakaian tertutup" Ucap Kris dingin dengan matanya yang terus melihat daerah V Tao. #Mesyum

"Jangan terus menjilati bibirmu manis, kau terlihat sedang menggodaku" Ucap Suho yang melihat Lay menjilat bibirnya. Padahal Lay menjilat bibirnya untuk membasahi bibirnya karena ia merasa tak enak badan jadi bibirnya cepat kering.

"Kalian..." Ucap dua manusia yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar nomor 12 dan 20 bersamaan.

"Luhaaaaaan" Teriak Xiumin Heboh. Tao dan Lay langsung memeluk Luhan, bagaimanapaun satu jam saja mereka tak melihat Luhan, rasanya sudah sangat rindu pada rusa kecil itu.

Berbeda juah dengan tiga namja yang daritadi hanya menatap tiga yeoja yanga baru datang itu. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun karena mereka berpikir jika terlalu lama berada didekat incaran mereka, ketiga namja itu takkan bisa menahan gejolak nafsunya.

Setelah memastikan tiga yeoja dan namja itu masuk kedalam, Sehun langsung menarik tubuh Luhan dan mencium kilat bibir Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu baby" Ucap Sehun yang kini kedua tangannya tengah meremas kedua payudara Luhan. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Sehun langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Luhan hanya berdiri mematung. Luhan bingung, kenapa Sehun suka sekali meremas payudaranya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia merasa nikmat saat Sehun melakukannya.

"Lu, masuklah. Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri disitu eoh?" Ucap Lay lalu menarik tubuh Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu kemari! Aku ingin bicara padamu" Panggil Xiumin.

"Ada apa Xiu?" Tanya Luhan yang mendudukkan dirinya disamping Xiumin. Keenam yeoja itu tengan berkumpul diruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Kau baik – baik saja bukan?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"Bukankah kau lihat aku baik – baik saja Xiu? Ada apa denganmu eoh?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Aniyo" Jawab Xiumin singkat dan mulai menonton acara televisi.

"Baek, ajari aku cara melakukan SEX" Ucap Luhan tiba – tiba.

Hening. Kelima yeoja itu tengah mencerna perkataan Luhan.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"MWO?!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Lu, kau..." Ucap Lay tak percaya.

"Eonni, jangan bercanda!" – Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah kau Luhan eonni? Sepertinya ada setan yang merasukimu" – Tao.

"Ha ha ha akhirnya. Tenang saja eonni. Aku akan mengaja.." – Baekhyun.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN?! DAN KAU LUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU?! KAU TAK BOLEH BELAJAR SEX! WTH." Teriak Xiumin.

"Ayolah eonni... kau takkan percaya dengan apa yang akan aku katakan. Saat aku sampai disini aku melihat Sehun sedang mencumbu Luhan eonni" Cerita Kyungsoo.

"MWO?! Semua itu tak benar kan Lu? Jawab Lu!" Bentak Xiumin.

"Semua itu benar Xiu. Dia memang sudah menciumku. Dan kata Kyungsoo itu adalah ciuman nafsu. Tapi itu sangat enak dan Sehun menciumku lagi kemarin saat aku akan mengambil makananku di Loby dan tadi pagi saat kalian masuk ke apartemenku. Sehun juga meremas payudaraku. Rasanya geli tapi sangat nikmat" Jelas Luhan sangat jujur.

"MWO?!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau pasti bercanda" Ucap Baekhyun tak percaya.

Lay, Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganga lebar mendengar penuturan Luhan yang menurut mereka sangat jujur. Xiumin kini tengah memijit keningnya yang berdenyut kencang. Ia tak menyangka kepolosan Luhan aku ternodai secepat ini dan yang menodainya adalah bocah yang lebih muda empat tahun dari Luhan.

"Oke aku menyerah Lu. Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau mengenal dunia sex. Yah dunia sex" Kata Xiumin Lirih.

"Kkaebsong~ akhirnya kau menyerah juga eonni. Sudah kukatakan biarkan Luhan eonni mengenal dunia itu" Ucap baekhyun dengan tawa remehnya.

.

.

Dari permintaan Luhan, akhirnya kelima yeoja itu mengajari Luhan cara melakukan sex secara perlahan – lahan. Bagaimanapun Luhan tetaplah seorang pemula. Keenam yeoja itu serempak menggunakan kemeja putih sifon yang sedikit kebesaran dan dipadukan dengan Hotpants super pendek. Bahkan jika mereka duduk terlihat seperti hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja. Bra yang mereka pakai terlihat sangat jelas karena kemeja mereka sangatlah tipis. Mereka menirukan setiap gerakan yang ada di layar 32 inch Luhan yang sedang menayangkan Blue Film. Entah sengaja atau tidak Baekhyun membawa kaset Blue Film. Mereka berteriak dan kadang tertawa keras, mungkin didalam apartemen Sehun akan sangat terdengar suara mereka.

"Bukan begitu eonni, tapi begini" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya menungging. Luhan mengikuti baekhyun, tapi yang ada malah Luhan terlihat sangat polos. Semua tertawa keras melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat imut daripada seksi. Kyungsoo dan Tao mencoba mempraktekan adegan di video itu yaitu ketika wanita yang berada diatas pria dan menggerakkan pinggulnya sensual. Berkali – kali mereka selalu salah dan ekspresi mereka lebih ke imut polos daripada seksi sensual. Xiumin dan Lay kini tengah praktek menari striptease untuk menggoda pasangan. Kini baekhyun mengajari Luhan bagaimana cara meremas payudaranya sendiri untuk menggoda pasangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada enam pasang mata yang kini tengah melihat kegiatan mereka. Keenam namja itu awalnya hanya ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi dikamar luhan karena sangat berisik sekali. Ketika mereka menekan bel apartemen Luhan, tapi tak ada jawaban. Mungkin keenam yeoja itu tak mendengarnya. Dan keberuntungan bagi keenam namja itu karena ternyata pintunya tak terkunci. Mereka berniat mengintip dan mereka begitu terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

GLUK!

Keenam namja itu meneguk kasar saliva mereka dan kini bagian bawah mereka tengah membesar, sangat kentara sekali karena mereka tengah menggunakan celana yang ketat. Apakah setegang itu?

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaho~ Pinku bawa Chap 3 ni..

Hayo lagi pada mikirin apa hayo? Apa pada mikirin dance Call Me Baby yang pas mereka nutupin anunya? Hahaha kalo iya, sama dong. Sehunnieku juga anunya keliatan sedikit ehem ehem gitulah wkakaka

Maaf ya kemaren itu ada kesalahan. Harusnya Baekhyun bilang kalo Luhan udah 25 tahun bukan 24 tahun. Tapi kayaknya ngga ada yg komplain. Okelah..hihi

Oke aku baru munculin Baekyeol sama Kaisoo dulu ya. Yang lain nyusul. Chapter depan **NC All couple** tp tetep aku fokusin ke hunhan ya.

Ciee Sehun Ulang tahun ciee... tambah tua dia #telatwoytelat. Pokoknya wish you nothing but the best aja lah. Kalo doanya ditulis disini semua, nanti takut jariku patah saking banyaknya harapan

Saengil Chukhaeyo My Hubby... #ditimpukEXOL

Makasih ya yang udah ninggalin jejak di Chapter satu dan chapter kalian aku pertimbangkan. Maaf aku ngga bisa sebutin satu satu. Soalnya kemaren pas aku tulis namanya satu – satu ternyata pas aku publish banyak yang ngilang tulisannya. Padalah pas aku liat di dokumenku semua tertulis dengan benar. Maaf ya.. tapi makasih banget pokoknya untuk kalian. Love you so much.

Untuk **younlaycious88** eonni hehe ne eonni. Langsung khilaf? Aduh ntar dulu deh

Yang mau tanya – tanya atau request bisa invite pin Pinku **5458B13D ..**

Ada yang minta Twitter sama Fb pinku. Okelah pinku kasih. Twitter widia_hh &amp; FB Hanna. Tapi aku saranin ngga usah add fb aku ya soalnya bakalan susah nyarinya, foll twitter pinku

*Q : Yang jutek Luhan aja atau Kyungsoo juga?

Pinku : Kyungsoo aku bikin ngga polos polos amat tapi jutek. Sok ngga mau sama Cogan

*Q : Kenapa Luhan lebih polos dari kyungsoo?

Pinku : Sebenernya tadinya aku jg mau buat kyungsoo polos, tp setelah aku nemuin foto editan kyungsoo dijadiin cewek jutek aku jd merubahnya hihi :v

*Q : All couple kebagian NC kan?

Pinku : tentu aja. Aku akan buat NC all couple.

*Q : Apakah akan ada Hurt nya?

Pinku : Mianhe...tapi ada. Otakku terlalu semangat bikin cerita hurt gtuh. Tp ngga lama kok. Aku ngga tega sma yang bakal

.

.

Jangan Lupa review chapter ini ya~

Thankyung :3

Bye bye ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

GLUK!

Keenam namja itu meneguk kasar saliva mereka dan kini bagian bawah mereka tengah membesar, sangat kentara sekali karena mereka tengah menggunakan celana yang ketat. Apakah setegang itu?

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini!"

**Chapter 4**

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini!" Ucap Kai.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Suho yang melihat kelima saudaranya hendak menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Ada apa hyung? Aku sudah tak tahan hyung" Ucap Sehun tak sabaran.

"Ini menyiksa Suho!" Ucap Kris dengan raut wajah menahan gairahnya. Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan yang dikatakan Kris.

"Kita tak mungkin melakukan itu sekarang. Mereka bahkan belum mengenal kita sepenuhnya. Kita baru bertemu beberapa kali dengan mereka" Jelas Suho.

"Kau benar hyung. Aku tak mau memperkosa si bokong montok secara paksa." Ucap Chen.

"Ya, aku setuju. Lagipula ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama kita, jadi kita harus banyak belajar gaya – gaya sex dan cara memuaskan pasangan kita. Aku tak yakin mereka masih perawan kecuali Luhan. Setidaknya sex pertama kita harus berhasil memuaskan pasangan" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Yeol. Kita harus belajar dulu lalu kita mendekati mereka setelah itu baru kita bisa menyentuhnya. Eotte?" Tanya Suho.

"Study is not my style" Ucap Kris malas.

"Ayolah hyung, aku sudah mahir dalam hal sex walaupun ini yang pertama. Aku sering melihat video yadong dan aku pasti bisa mempraktekkannya" Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Aku setuju dengan Sehun hyung. Aku dan Sehun sudah sering menontonnya dan aku rasa kita sudah mahir" Ucap Kai menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak! Apa kita akan memperkosa mereka di apartemen Luhan? Bersama – sama? Hell No!" Ucap Suho.

"Aha! Aku dan Chen punya ide. Kurasa ide kita cukup bagus" Ucap Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi mengadakan meeting kecil – kecilan dengan Chen.

"Apa idemu? Pasti ide kalian konyol seperti wakah kalian" Ucap Kris.

"Ya hyung! Enak saja. Ide kita takkan konyol. Kalian akan menyukainya" Ucap Chen.

"Cepatlah katakan hyung!" Ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan. Mereka begitu penasaran. Chen dan Chenyeol menyeringai lebar, kemudian memandu EXO membuat lingkaran dan Chen mulai menjelaskan idenya bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, member Red Moon masih terus mengajarkan tentang sex pada Luhan. Luhan sendiri sudah sedikit mahir dengan gaya – gaya yang diajarkan oleh saudaranya.

"Baek, apa sex itu nikmat?" Tanya Luhan polos. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya berkali – kali. Tak percaya akhirnya Luhan menanyakan hal itu.

"Ahahaha, tentu eonni. " Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kelihatannya kamu sudah mahir Baek eonni. Kau sudah pernah me.."

"Jaga ucapanmu Tao! Menurutmu aku sehina itu?" Ucap Baekhyun memotong perkataan Tao. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena menurutnya dia tak salah, dia hanya bertanya saja tapi Baekhyun memarahinya.

"Sudah sudah. Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Sepertinya perutku membutuhkan asupan gizi sekarang juga" Ucap Xiumin.

"Tentu saja kau lapar eonni, daritadi kau terus belajar menari striptease dengan semangat. Aku sampai kewalahan mengikuti gerakanmu eonni" Ucap Lay.

"Aku akan memasak. Lay eonni bantu aku memasak" Ajak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Lay pergi ke dapur dan keempat member Red Moon yang lain kini tengah menonton acara televisi. Baekhyun telah mengeluarkan kaset Blue Filmnya.

"Aku ingin menonton Music Bank" Pinta Tao.

"No! Aku ingin menonton drama." Sahun Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek, kita nonton Music Bank saja. Lagipula Shinee sunbaenim sedang comeback. Kau tahukan aku adalah fans Minho sunbaenim. Jebaaaaal.."Rengek Luhan.

"Tapi eonn.."

"MENGALAH BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Xiumin sambil merebut remote yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"ARATDAGO!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"KALIAN JANGAN BERTERIAK ATAU SPATULA INI MELAYANG TEPAT DI KEPALA KALIAN!" Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur. Bagaimanapun antara ruang tengah dengan dapur tak ada skat pembatasnya.

"ARATDAGO!" Teriak Xiumin dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Luhan dan Tao menutup telinga mereka dan Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan ikut menonton Music bank. Tak disangka saat ini EXO sedang perform.

"Kyaaa...EXO sunbaenim. Mereka sangat tampan mengenakan jas warna merah. Yang tinggi seperti tiang itu juga sangat tampan" Teriak Tao heboh.

"Kau ini, seperti tak pernah melihat namja tampan saja!" Sindir Baekhyun.

"Aish, mereka memang sangat tampan eonni. Apa menurutmu tak ada yang ditampan di EXO?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Tak ada. Mereka tak ada yang tampan dimataku" Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Hati – hati dengan ucapanmu Baek. Jangan sampai kau menjilat ludah sendiri." Ucap Xiumin menyeringai. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Omo! Suaranya sangat keren. Aigoo bibirnya. Omo omo.. " Teriak Xiumin heboh.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa eonni? Siapa yang suaranya keren eoh?" Tanya Tao.

"Itu yang banyak part menyanyinya. Omo! Itu yang itu" Ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk kearah televisi yang kini menampilkan namja yang Xiumin maksudkan.

"Chen?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, namanya Chen ya. Dia begitu tampan" Ucap Xiumin dengan wajah tersipu.

"Tampan dari Hongkong? Mukanya saja kardus. Muka " Sahut Baekhyun tertawa keras. Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tao-yah, kau memperhatikan siapa eoh? Kenapa kau merona begitu?" Tanya Xiumin dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Yang badannya sangat tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu eonni"

"Apa itu Kris? Kurasa Kris sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi Park Idiot" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin saja namanya itu. Dia sangat tampan. Tatapan matanya begitu menusuk tapi tetap tampan. Kyaaaaa.." Teriak Tao heboh. Xiumin dan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya Park idiot tampan juga, tapi aku sangat membencinya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Eonni seperti sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol." Selidik Tao.

"A,,aniyo he he" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kupikir yang senyumnya seperti malaikat itu sangat tampan. Kudengar namanya Suho. Dia berasal dari kalangan atas. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukainya. Tapi apa aku pantas untuknya?" Ucap lay sangat lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Eonni benar-benar menyukainya? Jangan merendahkan diri begitu eonni. Kejarlah dia!" Ucap Kyungsoo menyemangati Lay.

"Aniya, aku takut mengecewakannya dengan penyakitku dan latar belakangku. Oh ya, kau mengenal yang berkulit hitam itu?" Tanya Lay sambil menunjuk layar televisi yang kini menampakkan gambar namja dengan kulit sedikit hitam.

"Dia Kai, dan aku benci dia. Dia seenaknya saja memanggilku Baby. Rasanya aku ingin melemparnya ke Sungai Han sekarang juga" Jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kurasa dia tampan Kyung, dan waktu kita bertemu di backstage SBS Gayo Daejun aku melihatnya terus menatapmu" Ucap Lay.

"A..a..pasti kau salah lihat eonni" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah tersipu.

"Katanya benci, tapi saat aku bilang itu kau saja tersipu. Kau tak bisa membohongiku Kyung" Ucap Lay lembut. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu.

"Lu, aku pinjam Smartphonemu. Kurasa tadi manajer menghubungiku, tapi smartphoneku low battery" Ucap Xiumin tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan. Lama xiumin menunggu tapi Luhan tak memberikan smartphonenya.

"Luhan kau mendengarku bukan?" Tanya Xiumin sekali lagi tapi tetap tak menoleh pada Luhan. Baekhyun dan Tao bingung kenapa Luhan tak segera memberikan smartphonenya. Ketiga yeoja yang penasaran itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan sampai tak mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

Ting ting ting ting

Ketiga yeoja itu mengerjabkan matanya saat mereka melihat Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, kini Luhan tengah menatap layar televisi dengan mulut menganga lebar dan sedetik kemudian ditutup sedetik kemudian menganga lagi. Ketiga yeoja itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kearah televisi saat Luhan mulai menganga lagi.

"Sehun?" Ucap ketiga yeoja itu tak percaya.

"Dia memang tampan. Seperti pangeran dinegeri dongeng. Aku suka." Kata Luhan ambigu diakhir kalimatnya.

"Suka? Apa yang kau suka Lu?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Eh? Aniya he he" Jawab Luhan dengan pipi memerah.

Kelima saudaranya menganga lebar, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang menata makanan dimeja makan.

"Lu eonni, jangan bilang kau menyukai Sehun." Selidik Baekhyun.

"Apa? Menyukai? Aku tak tahu. Tapi setiap aku melihatnya ataupun bertemu dengannya, jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta? Aku tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya" Jawab Luhan.

"Kurasa eonni memang jatuh cinta pada Sehun" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak boleh menyukainya Lu!" Tegas Xiumin.

"Wae eonni? Biarkan Lu eonni merasakan jatuh cinta. Sehun adalah cinta pertama Lu eonni, dan aku yakin Lu eonni takkan mudah melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun" Ucap Lay lembut.

"Aku setuju dengan Lay eonni." Sahut Tao.

"Tapi aku khawatir kalau Sehun hanya menginginkan tubuh Luhan saja" Ucap Xiumin lirih.

"Percayalah, Sehun tak begitu eonni" Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Aku ingin bersama Sehun" Ucap Luhan dengan deer eyesnya yang terlihat semakin bersinar.

"Tapi aku masih khawatir Lu" Ucap Xiumin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin itu ide yang bagus?" Tanya Suho yang duduk disofa dengan tampang berpikir.

"Aku sangat yakin hyung. Seratus persen yakin" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Iya hyung. Masing – masing dari kita menyewa apartemen disini. Kita mengajak Red Moon berpesta di XOXO Club dengan alasan sebagai perayaan pertemanan antara Red Moon dan EXO" Jelas Chen.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengajak Red Moon makan malam bersama disini malam ini? Itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjerat Red Moon agar tertarik dengan kita." Usul Kai.

"Kurasa aku setuju. Walaupun itu bukan style ku, tapi aku juga sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu si mata panda itu" Ucap Kris.

"Kenapa tak langsung keinti saja hyung? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi tubuh Luhan" Protes Sehun.

PLETAK!

"Mesum!" Ucap kelima namja disana setelah memukul sayang kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya! Belum tentu mereka yeoja yang mau saja tidur bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kita harus mendekati mereka dulu" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aratseo aratseo!" Kesal Sehun.

"Ne manajer hyung. Ada apa?" Tanya Suho yang ternyata baru saja dihubungi oleh manajer.

"Ne? Bukankan kita free hari ini hyung?" – Suho.

"Oh, aratseo hyung" Ucap Suho sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa Suho-yah?" Tanya Kris.

"Sore ini kita recording Weekly Idol" Ucap Suho.

"Kenapa mendadak hyung?" – Chen.

"Manajer hyung lupa menulis jadwal Weekly Idol, dan tadi dia dihubungi pihak MBC." Jelas Suho.

"Kenapa kita memiliki manajer ceroboh eoh? " Ucap Kai.

"Jaga ucapanmu hitam! Bagaimanapun dia manajer kita" Tegas Suho.

"Baiklah kita harus bersiap – siap sekarang. Ini sudah siang, kita harus ke salon juga. Masalah sewa apartemen seperti ide kalian, biar manajer yang mengurusnya. Nanti aku yang akan bicara pada manajer dan aku pastikan malam ini kalian sudah bisa menempatinya." Lanjutnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

.

Setelah berjam – jam menghabiskan waktu disalon, akhirnya kini mereka sampai di Gedung MBC dan langsung masuk ke studio khusus untuk Weekly Idol. Beberapa menit setelah para staff menjelaskan tentang program ini, mereka langsung mulai recording.

"Kita kembali dengan Dono Coni di Weekly...Idol" Teriak Doni Coni membuka acara.

"Tamu kita kali ini benar – benar luar biasa. Mereka adalah super star dan hallyu star. Penjualan album mereka selalu nomor satu dibelahan Asia. Mereka diundang secara spesial karena ini adalah perayaan Weekly Idol episode ke 200." Ucap Doni.

"Majja, mereka comeback dengan Call Me Baby yang gosipnya dance mereka sangat seksi. Langsung saja kita panggil" Lanjut Doni.

"Yang comeback dengan Call Me baby, EXO!" Teriak Doni Coni bersama. EXO langsung masuk kedalam studio dengan membungkukkan badan mereka didepan Doni Coni.

"Wah, kalian semakin tampan dan dewasa sekarang. Oke, bolehkah kita mendengar perkenalan kalian?" Ucap Doni.

"We Are One! Annyeonghasaeyo EXO-imnida" Teriak keenam member EXO dengan lantang.

"Kalian terlihat sangat lelah. Apa kalian butuh energi tambahan?" Tanya Coni.

"Ne?" Ucap EXO bersamaan.

"Apa akan ada makanan yang banyak?" Tanya Kai yang kini memang tengah menahan lapar.

"Tidak tidak, kita bisa rugi jika memberi makan kalian. Kudengar makan kalian sangat banyak, bahkan total harga makanan kalian lebih tinggi dibanding SNSD. Kita bisa rugi bukan? Ha ha ha" Jawab Coni tertawa keras.

"Kita akan memberikan energi yang berbeda. Baiklah ini dia energi untuk EXO!" Teria Doni dengan musik lagu yang mulai terdengar keseluruh penjuru studio.

DEG!

Semua member EXO benar – benar terkejut dengan energi yang Doni Coni maksud. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas dari energi yang baru saja datang bahkan secara bersamaan mereka menyeringai dan menjilat bibir mereka. Untung saja kamera sedang mengarah pada energi mereka, jika tidak, semua akan tahu kelakuan member EXO.

"Annyeonghasaeyo Red Moon-imnida"

Yap, Red Moon sengaja diundang tanpa sepengetahuan EXO. Weekly Idol ingin melihat kedekatan EXO dan Red Moon karena selama ini belum ada berita tentang kedekatan mereka. Lagipula kini Red Moon juga sedang berada dipuncak kejayaan seperti EXO. Jadi EXO yang notabennya grup papan atas harus disandingkan dengan grup yang hampir setara dengan mereka.

"Cha! Silahkan melakukan perkenalan" Pinta Doni.

"Hana dul set Fearless girl! Annyeonghasaeyo Red Moon-imnida~" Ucap Red Moon serempak.

"Ini dia energi untuk EXO. Bukankah mereka begitu seksi? Mungkin sedikit wanita seksi bisa membangkitkan semangat EXO ha ha ha" Ucap Coni.

"Eeeeeeey~" Ucap EXO serempak.

"Ah, ne majja. Mereka sangat seksi. Waktu awal mereka debut, mereka begitu menggemaskan dengan kostum yang sangat imut, tapi sekarang mereka telah berubah menjadi wanita seksi" Ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengannya Chenyeol-shi" Ucap Doni.

"Ah ne, Luhan noona adalah temanku semenjak mereka debut. Lagipula agensi mereka merupakan saudara dari agensi kita, jadi aku banyak mendapatkan info tentang mereka" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Cha! Kalian pasti tak asing dengan Random Play Dance bukan? Permainan yang sangat menyebalkan. Banyak yang gagal melewati permainan ini. Tapi aku percaya pada kalian. Dan karena ini hari spesial, jika kalian berhasil akan kami traktir hanwoo, bingsoo, kari ramyun, tteokpokki dan Bubble tea." Jelas Doni.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat sangat bersemangat karena hadiah yang ditawarkan, terutama Sehun dan Luhan. Bahkan member Red Moon sampai melompat tak jelas karena mendengaar kata Hanwoo tanpa mengindahkan tatapan rakus member EXO. Bagaimana tidak, kini Red Moon tengah mengenakan pakaian seksi. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mengenakan T-shirt sleeveless sebatas bawah payudara dan hotpants. Tao dan Lay mengenakan T-shirt putih yang sangat tipis sehingga bra yang mereka pakai terlihat jelas dan dipadukan dengan rok mini setengah paha. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengenakan kemeja putih berbahan sifon yang sangat tipis, tiga kancing teratas sengaja mereka tak kancingkan serta dipadukan dengan hotpants super pendek. Hal itu membuat member EXO harus mati – matian menahan gairah mereka.

"Oke kita mulai dari EXO. Musik...start"

Lagu Call Me Baby secara random diputar dan EXO terus mengikutinya. Mereka terus berputar berpindah posisi sesuai dengan dance bagian yang sedang diputar. Dan permainan diakhiri dengan dance EXO yang begitu seksi, yaitu saat bagian _dan han namjaga doeeojul teni_ dan saat mereka menari dengan menutupi bagian privat mereka (Bagian Reff 'call me baby beb call me baby'). Member Red Moon tercengang, karena member EXO sepertinya sengaja melakukannya dengan begitu seksi dan yang member Red Moon lihat, bagian privat mereka terlihat sedikit menonjol. Aigoo...bahkan Baekhyun sudah sedikit gelisah karena dia mulai terangsang saat tak sengaja melihat milik Chanyeol.

"Ye~ kalian berhasil. Tarian kalian sungguh keren dan seksi. Kalian sudah dewasa rupanya ha ha ha" Ucap Doni yang tanpa sengaja menyadarkan member Red Moon dari dunia mereka.

"Sekarang giliran Red Moon~" Panggil Coni.

"Musik...start" Teriak Doni.

Pertama diputar bagian reff lagu Something. Red Moon terus menari dengan begitu seksi. Terlihat member EXO menatap mereka tanpa berkedip. Permainan Red Moon diakhiri dengan tarian Red Moon yang super seksi juga, yaitu bagian awal mereka. Mereka langsung mengambil posisi dan melakukan Cat Dance dengan gerakan super sensual. Keenam member Red Moon langsung menggoyangkan pinggul mereka dengan posisi seperti merangkak yang memperlihatkan bokong seksi mereka.

Chen begitu tercengang melihat pemandangan bokong montok Xiumin sampai salivanya akan keluar. Suho terus memandangi payudara Lay yang kini terlihat menggantung karena posisinya sedang menungging, dia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan keringatnya karena menahan nafsunya. Kris menatap rakus miss V Tao dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan ketiga namja itu, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun malah menatap seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mata mereka jelalatan melihat payudara lalu kebagian miss V lalu kebagian bibir ketiga objek mereka. Merekapun sama – sama menggigit bibir bawah mereka karena mereka butuh pelampiasan sekarang juga. Bagian privat member EXO kini semakin kentara menonjol sangat besar. Aigoo...setegang itukan mereka?

"Yohoo...Red Moon~ berhasil!" Tariak Coni semangat membuat member EXO kembali kedunia nyata.

"Kalian begitu seksi dan Luhan-ah, kau selalu terlihat seksi dan sensual. Benar bukan?" Tanya Doni kepada semuanya.

"Aniyo...itu hanya sebuah tuntutan saja" Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Neomu seksi" Ucap Sehun sangat lirih.

"Ne? Kau bicara sesuatu Sehun-shi?" Tanya Doni yang seperti mendengar suara Sehun.

"A..Aniyo.." Jawab Sehun.

"Eeeey..aku mendengarnya. Tapi gwaenchana, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua" Ucap Coni sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun dan melakukan High Five dengan Sehun.

CUT!

Terdengar suara sutradara memberi tanda untuk istirahat sejenak. Semua orang yang ada distudio itu langsung berhamburan. Member Red Moon dan EXO langsung menuju belakang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sebentar. Red Moon masuk keruang pribadi mereka dan begitupun dengan EXO, ruangan mereka tepat bersebelahan.

.

.

"Hun, kau tadi bilang Luhan seksi bukan?" Tanya Chen to the point.

"N-ne hyung. Sial! Dia begitu seksi tadi. Bahkan milikku hampir tegang sempurna" Jelas Sehun.

"Kurasa bukan kau saja Hun, kita semua sudah tegang. Mereka benar – benar seksi. Setiap gerakan mereka sangat sensual. Bagaimana mereka mempelajarinya?" Ucap Kai.

"Mungkin mereka akan terlihat lebih menggoda jika menari striptease" Ucap Chanyeol asal. Semua member mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Rencana kita berantakan. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan kita belum pulang" Sahut Kris.

"Ah majja. Kita punya rencana mengajak Red Moon makan malam, tapi gagal total" Lanjut Suho. Mereka semua terlihat berpikir keras untuk mencari ide baru.

"Asha! Aku punya ide" Ucap Sehun mengejutkan.

"Kau yakin dengan idemu eoh? Pasti tak akan jauh – jauh dari Pinku pinku, larva atau bubble tea" Sindir Chen.

"Ya hyung! Enak saja. Dengarkan dulu ideku baru berkomentar" Kesal Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Red Moon clubbing malam ini? Setelah selesai syuting kita ajak mereka, sekalian mendekati mereka. Lagipula bukankah waktu itu kita seperti taruhan siapa yang bisa meniduri incaran kita lebih dulu. Itu masih berlaku bukan? Jika iya, ini akan jadi kesempatan emas buat kita untuk bisa meniduri mereka, ya itupun jika incaran kita mau" Jelas Sehun.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu Hun. Kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Kai pada kelima saudaranya.

"Kukira kita tak bisa untuk bilang tidak" Ucap Suho.

Semua member EXO tengah menyeringai saat membayangkan yang iya iya dengan incaran mereka. Bahkan milik mereka sudah mulai tegang lagi.

.

.

"Eonni, kau lihat dance EXO tadi? Omo! Itu sangat seksi. Dan eonni tahu, milik mereka tadi sedikit menonjol. Apa mereka sudah tegang? Omo omo... aku ingin melihat seberapa besar milik Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku setuju denganmu Baek. Kau tahu, walaupun tubuh Chen kecil, tapi tadi aku lihat miliknya lumayan besar saat menonjol. Aigoo...apa dia bisa kuat saat diranjang? Kenapa aku jadi seperti wanita jalang sekarang? Hanya karena Chen. Karena CHEN, Baek!" Ucap Xiumin menekankan kata Chen.

"Aigoo...kukira kita semua sekarang jadi wanita jalang. Kalian tahu, tadi aku juga melihat milik Suho dan hanya karena itu aku bisa terangsang. " Ucap Lay.

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Lay eonni. Saat aku melihat milik Kris, rasanya aku ingin memasukkannya kelubangku. Sial! Aku sudah menjadi maknae jalang bukan? Aigoo.." Ucap Tao.

"Kau bilang membenci Chanyeol, Baek? Sepertinya kau berubah pikiran. Akupun merubah pikiranku tantang Kai, ya walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa kesal padanya. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku terangsang. Wajahnya begitu seksi dan menggoda dan miliknya terlihat begitu besar. Mungkin dia sudah mahir dalam urusan ranjang" Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Hey kalian, apa tadi mereka sudah tegang? Aku melihat milik Sehun sangat besar. Menurut yang kupelajari kemarin, jika milik namja sangat besar maka akan sangat memuaskan pasangannya. Benar bukan? Kalau benar, aku ingin mencicipinya. Aku ingin mengemut milik Sehun." Ucap Luhan.

"Kemarin kau polos dan sekarang kau berubah menjadi wanita jalang eoh?" Sindir Xiumin.

"Karena kelima saudaraku yang mengajariku menjadi wanita jalang. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan saat Sehun mengajakku melakukannya?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"Apa eonni berharap Sehun menidurimu? Aku yakin eonni akan menajdi wanita jalang terpolos saat melakukan sex. Eonni akan kebingungan disaat – saat tertentu" Sindir Baekhyun.

Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun Luhan belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang sex. Bahkan Luhan juga belum bertanya apapun saat mereka melihat video dewasa kemarin. Padahal banyak yang harus Luhan pahami. Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menyadarkan mereka dari pikiran – pikiran mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

"Cepat buka pintunya Kyung, mungkin itu Doni Coni oppa" Perintah Xiumin. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu. Saat pintu itu dibuka, dia sangat terkejut karena yang datang adalah Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Oh sunbaenim, silahkan masuk" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit jutek.

"Sunbaenim? Ada apa kalian kesini? Silahkan duduk disini sunbae" Tanya Xiumin.

"Begini, kita ingin mengundang kalian party di XOXO Club. Ya..semacam perkenalan lebih jauh saja. Lagipula, Chanyeol dan Luhan noona bersahabat baik dan Baekhyun Chen juga berteman dekat. Selain mereka, kita juga ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian, siapa tahu kedepan kita bisa kerja sama." Jelas Suho bijaksana.

"Ah ne kukira itu ide yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Xiumin pada kelima saudaranya.

"Itu ide yang bagus eonni. Kita bisa memperkenalkan dunia malam pada Luhan eonni. Eotte?" Jawab Baekhyun. Semua mengangguk setuju kelcuali Luhan.

"Dunia malam? Apa semacam pergi ke club yang bau alkohol itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne eonni. Kalau eonni tak mau, eonni pulang ke apartemen saja biar kita saja yang pergi bersama EXO sunbaenim" Ucap Lay.

"Lu noona, kumohon ikutlah. Sekali – kali tak masalah, lagipula noona juga perlu tahu tentang dunia malam itu" Ajak Chanyeol.

"Aratseo. Jika ada Chanyeol aku akan ikut" Ucap Luhan dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Baekhyun menatap tak suka pada mereka. Sepertinya dia sedang cemburu.

"Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu di club" Ucap Suho.

Setelah urusan mereka selesai, Suho dan Chanyeol langsung pergi dari ruangan itu karena manajer sudah memberitahu kalau syuting akan dimulai lagi. Selama syuting itu, EXO dan Red Moon terus membuat lelucon dan mengikuti setiap permainan sampai akhir. Dan selama permainan itu pula masing – masing dari mereka sedikit terangsang karena keseksian yang diciptakan EXO maupun Red Moon.

.

.

.

Seperti rencana tadi, EXO telah sampai lebih dulu di club yang sudah mereka pesan dan Red Moon sedikit terlambat karena mereka sengaja mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang lebih seksi. Kini Red Moon telah sampai diparkiran club dan langsung masuk kedalam. Baru saja melangkahkan kaki mereka di dalam club, seluruh mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bukan karena mereka artis, bagaimanapun didalam club hanya ada cahaya remang – remang saja dan hampir semua yang ada disana dalam keadaan setengah mabuk jadi mereka takkan mungkin mengenali Red Moon. Tetapi karena pakaian Red Moon yang membuat semua orang memandang kearah mereka, ada pandangan kagum dan ada juga pandangan benci dan iri. Mereka menuju ruang yang sangat privat yang sudah dipesan EXO.

"Annyeong sunbaenim, kami datang" Ucap Red Moon bersama.

Bukannya membalas sapaan Red Moon, member EXO malah menatap incaran mereka masing – masing dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Bagaimana tidak, semua member Red Moon memakai dress sleeveless yang sangat ketat dengan belahan dada rendah dan membentuk tubuh mereka yang seksi, jangan lupakan paha mereka yang terpampang jelas karena dress itu hanya menutupi tiga perempat bagian diatas paha.

"Sunbae, kenapa kalian menatap kita seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian kita?" Sindir Baekhyun.

"Aniyo. Kalian sangat seksi" Ucap member EXO bersamaan.

"Ayo kita rayakan pesta perkenalan kita" Ajak Chen yang sudah lebih dulu terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Selamat datang~" Ucap member EXO yang kini sudah tersadar sepenuhnya. Mereka membawa Xiumin Cs menuju sofa yang didepannya ada meja yang sudah terisi penuh dengan minuman.

"Ini minuman sengaja kita pesan. Kita tak ingin kalian pulang dalam keadaan mabuk" Jelas Suho yang melihat kebingungan member Red Moon. Dimeja itu penuh dengan Orange Juice dan beberapa macam Soft Drink. Hal itu yang membuat member Red Moon heran, karena bukan minuman semacam Wine, Cocktail atau minuman beralkohol lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak memesan minuman beralkohol saja atau paling tidak soju saja yang kadar alkoholnya rendah?" Ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"Suho hyung sudah bilang kalau kita tak ingin membuat kalian mabuk Baek" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Cih! Satu botol soju saja tak akan membuatku mabuk" Ucap Baekhyun berdecih.

"Sudah hentikan. Ini pesta, kita harus bersenang – senang" Lerai Kris.

Tanpa sadar para namja mendekati incaran mereka dan duduk disebelahnya.

.

.

"Lay, namamu Lay bukan? Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, manis" Ucap Suho to the point.

"S-Suho-shi? Emm..maaf aku juga" Ucap Lay gugup.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu manis. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Kau tahu, kau begitu menggodaku dengan tarian – tarian seksimu. Kau sangat pandai dalam menari, aku ingin melihat kau menari untukku. Bolehkah?" Tanya Suho menyeringai.

"Ne? Tapi apa aku harus melakukan disini? Itu tak mungkin Suho-yah" Jawab Lay yang sudah tak gugup lagi. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Suho, dan dia akui dia mulai tergoda dengan Suho. Suho menggunakan T-shirt putih tipis dengan V neck yang menambah kesan seksi. Perutnya yang sedikit terbentuk dan kedua nipplenya terlihat sangat jelas, hal itu membuat Lay tergoda.

"Menarilah dikamar nanti sayang" Bisik Suho ditelinga Lay dan menjilat cupingnya.

"Eummmh.." Desah Lay saat merasakan sentuhan lidah Suho. Kini Suho mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Lay dan menempelkannya. Ciuman itu begitu lembut sampai Suho mulai melumatnya dan ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Lidah Suho menerobos masuk kedalam goa hangat Lay. Lay hanya menerima dan membalas perlakuan Suho. Lidah Suho menyapu goa hangat itu dan mulai berperang lidah dengan Lay. Tangan Suho berada dipinggang Lay dan tangan Lay berada ditengkuk Suho dan terus mendorong Suho untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

.

.

"Hai seksi. Xiumin?" Sapa Chen.

"Ya, aku Xiumin. Kau Chen bukan? Kurasa aku mengagumi suaramu" Ucap Xiumin.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak ingin kau mengagumi suaraku karena aku ingin kau mengagumi permainanku diranjang" Balas Chen to the point.

"Sehebat apakah itu? Aku memang belum pernah melakukannya, tapi aku mengenali diriku saat aku melihat video porno dan aku sangat lama terangsang. Bahkan saat kita bermain solo, aku yang paling lama orgasme" Jelas Xiumin. Sebenarnya dia sudah sedikit terangsang, tapi dia tak mau Chen melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Aku ingin melihatmu bermain solo dan seberapa lama kau mencapai orgasme" Ucap Chen menyeringai lalu dengan cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Xiumin. Ciuman itu begitu menuntut dan Chen langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Xiumin.

"Eummmmh .." Desah Xiumin dengan terus mendorong kepala Chen untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan nakal Chen kini tengah meremas bokong montok Xiumin.

.

.

"Aku Kris" Sapa Kris.

"Aku sudah tahu. Dan aku Tao, maknae yang imut.."

"Dan seksi. Suaramu dan tubuhmu sangat seksi baby, tapi akan lebih seksi saat kau mendesahkan namaku" Ucap Kris memotong ucapan Tao.

"Ne? Men-mendesahkan na emmmmmmh" Ucapan Tao terpotong karena Kris membungkam bibirnya. Bahkan Kris langsung melesakkan lidahnya dan memulai peperangan lidah dengan Tao.

"Euuungghh.." Desah Tao saat tangan nakal Kris mulai meraba – raba miss V nya. Kris terus mencumbu Tao penuh nafsu dan tangannya semakin gencar menggoda bibir vagina Tao yang masih tertutup celana dalamnya.

.

.

"Nona manis, kau terlihat lebih seksi sekarang dibandingkan saat pertemuan kita di loby" Sapa Kai yang kini mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disebalah Kyungsoo tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

"Jangan dekat – dekat! Dan jangan panggil aku manis, aku membencimu Kai!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin bisa membenciku?" Tanya Kai menyeringai. Tangan Kai kini meraba paha mulus Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo harus mati – matian menahan dirinya agar tak mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Sial! Tangannya sangat lihai meraba – raba. Kenapa dia begitu seksi sekarang? Rambut acak – acakan dan dia tak mengancingkan semua kancing kemejanya. Sial sial sial!" Umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati. Saat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan segala umpatan untuk Kai, tiba – tiba dia merasakan bibirnya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat dia tahu Kai menciumnya. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan terus menggigit bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya masih setia meraba bagian paha dan kini menuju bibir vaginanya.

"Euuungh... emmmh" Akhirnya desahan Kyungsoo keluar saat Kai terus memberikan kenikmatan yang sangat mengagumkan baginya.

.

.

"Baek.." Panggil Chanyeol yang kini bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku? Aku sudah muak mendengarnya Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun sinis. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi tapi tangannya dicekal Chanyeol.

"Shit! Aku sudah bilang kau tak tahu diriku yang sebenarnya! Kau selalu terangsang saat melihatku menari bukan? Kau selalu melihat bagian penisku saat itu bukan? Kau tergoda olehku Byun Baekhyun! Jangan munafik! Kau menginginkan penisku masuk ke lubangmu bukan?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Tak disangka, Baekhyun langsung mencium kasar bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya. Bahkan Baekhyun kini mengajak Chanyeol untuk berperang lidah.

'Kena kau Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau sudah terangsang dan kau sangat agresif' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Euuungh ahh eummh" Desah Baekhyun.

Ciuman Baekhyun semakin menuntut dan Chanyeol langsung mendominasi ciuman itu. Chanyeol benar – benar hebat dalam mengimbangi Baekhyun yang agresif. Tangan Chanyeol kini tengah meremas bokong dan menuju vagina Baekhyun.

.

.

"Lu noona, aku sudah sangat tak tahan" Ucap Sehun yang kini penisnya sudah hampir tegak sempurna.

"Tak tahan? Oh kau mau buang air kecil ya Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"Iya sayang, tapi aku ingin mengeluarkannya didalam lubangmu" Balas Sehun.

"Eh lubangku? Memangnya aku toilet ada lubangnya segala. Sehunnie pintar bercanda ya~" Ucap Luhan.

"Aku tak bercanda sayanghh" Bisiknya ditelinga Luhan lalu menjilat leher Luhan sensual. Kini bibir Sehun beralih ke bibir Luhan. Awalnya Sehun hanya menciumnya lembut, tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut dan Sehun mulai mengajak Luhan perang lidah. Awalnya Luhan tak mengerti maksud Sehun melesakkan lidahnya, tapi Luhan ingat divideo porno yang pernah dia lihat, ini artinya perang lidah. Luhan langsung mengimbangi perang yang Sehun mulai.

"Eunggggh... Ahh...eummh" Desahan demi desahan Luhan keluar saat tangan kanan Sehun meremas payudaranya dan tangan kirinya meraba bibir vaginanya. Kini kepala Sehun bermain diantara kedua payudara Luhan yang masih terbungkus bra dan terlapisi dress ketatnya.

"Ahh...te rushh Sehunhh..inihh sangat ah nikmathh.. euuunggh.." Racau Luhan disela desahannya. Setelah puas bermain, mereka melepaskan segala skinship yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

Enam pasangan itu mulai berjalan keluar dari dalam club menuju parkiran dengan tangan mereka yang masih pada kegiatannya. Mereka masuk ke mobil masing – masing yang ternyata mobil enam namja itu. Keenam namja itu memang membawa mobil sendiri. Mereka mulai mengendarai mobil mereka dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi karena gejolak nafsu yang sudah diujung tanduk.

Setelah sampai di EL DORADO Apartemen, keenam namja itu membawa pasangannya menuju kamar mereka masing – masing. Kelima yeoja itu merasa asing dengan kamar yang baru mereka masuki kecuali Luhan.

.

.

SuLay

"Ini kamar spesial untuk kita sayang" Ucap Suho saat dia dan Lay berada dihadapan kamar nomor 22.

"Apa kita akan melakukan itu disini?" Tanya Lay.

"Iya Lay. Apa kau belum siap? Apa kau tak mau?" Tanya Suho.

"Bukan begitu Suho-yah, aku hanya belum terlalu bisa. Aku takut tak bisa memuaskanmu." Ucap Lay lirih.

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya Lay, aku yang akan memuaskanmu." Ucap Suho langsung menindih tubuh Lay setelah mereka masuk kedalam kamar. Suho langsung melucuti pakaian Lay dan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Euuummh" Desah lay saat Suho menjilat payudaranya. Suho terus bermain diarea payudaranya.

"Akh appo!" Teriak Lay saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menerobos masuk dalam vaginanya.

"Ahh...eungghhh..disitu "

"Ahh...yeaaaah...lebih keras Suho"

"Ahh...aku keluar"

"Bersama sayang"

"AHHHH!" Teriak mereka bersama.

"Astaga Lay! Kenapa darahmu mengalir banyak? Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Aniyo..gwanchana Suho. Jangan khawatir. Aku baik – baik saja"

"Aku mencintaimu Lay. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya" Pinta Suho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Suho. Aku milikmu"

.

.

ChenMin

21\. Itulah nomor yang tertera dipintu yang sedang Chen buka. Setelah sampai didalam, Chen langsung menyingkap dress Xiumin dan menampakkan bokong montoknya. Chen membimbing Xiumin menuju kamarnya dengan tangannya terus meremas bokong Xiumin.

"Apa kita langsung mulai sayang?" Tanya Chen saat mereka sudah berada diranjang.

"Mulai sekarang Chen, aku sudah tak tahan" Ucap Xiumin.

Chen langsung melucuti pakaian Xiumin dan Xiumin melucuti pakaian Chen.

"Tubuhmu kecil tapi penismu luar biasa" Ucap Xiumin lalu mengulum penis Chen.

"Ahhh baby...ini nikmat baby aah.."

"Kita langsung keinti saja, aku sudah tak tahan" Ucap Chen yang kini membalik tubuh Xiumin menjadi menungging. Dengan perlahan Chen memasukkan penisnya ke lubang sempit Xiumin.

"Akh! Appo. Bergeraklah perlahan Chen" Pinta Xiumin.

"Ahh...yeah...enggggh...there... moreeh moreeh" Racau Xiumin saat Chen berhasil menumbuk titik spotnya.

"Ahh..lubangmu sempit baby aah yeah"

"Akh...aku mau keluar Chen"

"Aku juga. Bersama baby"

"CHEN/BABY" Teriak mereka berdua saat cairan cinta mereka bersatu.

"Apa aku hanya partner sexmu saja?"

"Aniyo baby, kau milikku sekarang xiu xiu"

.

.

TaoRis

Kris membimbing Tao memasuki kamar nomor 6.

"Wanna play with me?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku tahu arti kata 'bermain' bagimu. Kurasa akupun tak bisa menolak. Kau begitu sempurna Oppa."

Tangan Kris dengan cekatan merobek dress Tao dan melepaskan bra dan celana dalamnya lalu dia baru melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kulum dia sayang" Pinta Kris.

Dengan gerakan sensual, Tao memasukkan penis Kris kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Ah Shit! Ini sangat nikmat baby! Ahhh...Yeah...Ahhh"

Taka lama kemudian Kris langsung membaringkan tubuh Tao dan menindihnya. Diarahkannya penis besarnya pada lubang Tao. Penis besarnya masuk kedalam lubang Tao dengan sekali hentakan dan langsung menumbuk titik spot Tao. Tao menggelinjang kenikmatan saat Kris menumbuk titik spotnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah yeah...euuummmhh...engggghhh..."

"Aku sampai sayang" Ucap Kris.

"Akuuh juga"

"BABY/OPPA" Teriak mereka bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu baby. Kau milikku sekarang"

"Aku juga mencintaimu oppa"

.

.

KaiSoo

14\. Itulah kamar yang mereka masuki. Kai terus menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo bingung saat masuk apartemennya. Dengan tanpa aba – aba, Kai langsung menggendong tubuh kyungsoo kedalam kamarnya dan langsung dilemparkannya tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang. Dengan ganas, Kai melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo sampai bra dan celana dalamnya juga. Dengan tidak sabaran Kai melepaskan semua pakaiannya tanpa tersisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak kyungsoo sambil menutupi payudara dan miss V nya.

"Bukankah kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan baby? Ayolah baby, aku sudah tak tahan" Balas Kai.

"Jangan macam – macam kau!"Ancam Kyungsoo. Bukannya takut, Kai malah langsung mencekal kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tak usah munafik! Kau menginginkanku bukan? Kau ingin merasakan penis besarku bukan?" Ucap Kai.

Tanpa aba – aba kai langsung memasukkan penisnya yang sudah tegak kedalam lubang Kyungsoo dan langsung menggenjotnya dengan cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Hiks hiks.. sakit Kai" Ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis.

"Kyung..maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud kasar padamu. Kita hentikan ini sekarang ya. Maafkan aku sayang" Ucap Kai menghentikan kegiatannya. Kai merasa sangat menyesal telah memaksa Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo. Kita lanjutkan Kai. Kau benar aku menginginkanmu. Lanjutkan Kai" Pinta Kyungsoo.

Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menggenjotnya dengan lebih lembut. Tapi itu hanya diawal saja, karena sekarang Kai telah menggenjotnya dengan cepat dan menumbuk titik spot Kyungsoo.

"Ahh...yeah...disitu kai...moreeeh moreeeh" Racau Kyungsoo.

"Ahh...euuuunghh... akuh hampir ahh sampaiih Kai" Ucap Kyuingsoo terbata – bata.

"Bersamaku sayang"

"KYUNGSOO/KAI" Teriak mereka bersama saat mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Kau milikku baby"

"Berjanjilah hanya ada aku dihatimu Kai"

.

.

ChanBaek

Mereka memasuki kamar nomor 27 dan setelah sampai didalam apartemen, Chanyeol langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan ciuman panas. Baekhyun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu karena dirinya kini sudah terangsang.

"Euuummmmh..." Desahan semi desahan keluar dengan indahnya. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Dibaringkannya Baekhyun diranjang dan Chanyeol langsung merobek paksa dress ketat baekhyun lalu dia merobek bra dan celana dalam milik baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan. Tanpa aba – aba Chanyeol langsung menjilat payudara Baekhyun dan menggigit nipplenya membuat sang empu mengerang nikmat.

"Ahhh...emmmh..yeahh"

Chanyeol memundurkan badannya dan langsung meraup bibir vagina baekhyun. Lidahnya menjilati klitoris Baekhyun. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun bangkit dan langsung menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjilati nipple Chanyeol dan setelah puas, dia langsung memasukkan penis besar Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Kini penis itu benar – benar tegak dan Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas penis Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan sensual, Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam lubangnya.

"Biar aku yang memuaskanmu Park." Ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menaik turunkan tubuhnya membuat mereka berdua sama sama mengerang nikmat.

"Ahh...yeah...fuck mehh..euuunggh more...there Chanyeol...moreehhh"

"Ahh baby.. yeah baby...shit.. lubangmu sempit Baek"

Saat Chanyeol merasa sebentar lagi spermanya akan keluar, dia mengubah posisi mereka. Kini Baekhyun tengah menungging dan Chanyeol langsung melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menggenjotnya dengan cepat dan tak beraturan. Desahan demi desahan terdengar keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

"Aku sampai Yeol"

"Aku juga Baek. Bersama!" Pinta Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN" Teriak mereka saat mereka mencapai orgasme besama. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan penisnya dan berbaring disebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau luar biasa Baek. Kau mengagumkan" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekap tubuh mungil baekhyun.

"Kau juga luar biasa. Kau bisa memuaskanku." Ucap Baekhyun membalas dekapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan kesalahanku yang dulu Baek, aku tak ingin kau membenciku. Aku mohon jangn melakukan ini dengan banyak namja Baek" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ini yang pertama untukku Yeol." Sahut baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Aku bersyukur aku yang pertama Baek, dan aku harap aku juga yang akan menjadi yang terakhir. Kau milikku Baek."

"Aku milikmu Park"

.

.

HunHan

Merka memasuki kamar nomor 12 yang tak lain adalah kamar Sehun. Sehun langsung membimbing Luhan masuk kekamarnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar sayang" Ucap Sehun lalu berlalu kekamar mandi.

Tak selang berapa lama, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan Full Naked. Dia menyeriangai saat melihat Luhan berdiri menghadap tembok yang ada pajangan fotonya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil menjilati leher Luhan.

"Euuunghh Sehun.." Desah Luhan saat Sehun mejilat lehernya dan tangan nakal Sehun tengah meremas kedua payudaranya. Luhan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat tubuh naked Sehun.

"Kenapa kau telanjang begini Sehun?" Tanya Luhan malu – malu.

"Karena aku sudah tak tahan ingin menerkammu sayang" Jawab Sehun sambil melepaskan dress Luhan. Luhan hanya pasrah karena ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menuntut dari tubuhnya saat melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun. Sehun mulai melepaskan bra dan celana dalam Luhan. Sehun menjilat bibirnya saat melihat tubuh polos Luhan. Tanpa aba – aba, Sehun langsung mencium kasar bibir Luhan dan tangannya bermain dibibir vagina Luhan.

"Euungggh..." desah Luhan. Sehun membimbing tubuh Luhan untuk turun kebawah agar wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan penis besarnya. Dia sandarkan tubuh Luhan pada tembok dan dia langsung melesakkan penisnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Penis besar sehun keluar masuk mulut Luhan dengan cepat. Sehun mendesah karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Setelah dirasa puas, Sehun membimbing Luhan menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh luhan.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu sayang. Nikamati saja permainanku" Ucap Sehun.

Sehun membuka bibir vagina Luhan dan langsung menjilat serta menggigit klitoris Luhan.

"Euunggh...nikmat sehun...ahhh"

"Ahhh...yeah sehun..lebih dalam sehun.. ahh...aku ingin pipis Hun.."

"Keluarkan sayanghh" Ucap Sehun. Tak berapa lama, cairan kental keluar dari vagina Luhan. Sehun menelan cairan itu semua tanpa sisa.

"Kenapa kau telan? Itukan jorok." Ucap Luhan yang keheranan.

"Ini nikmat sayang. Ini sangat manis. Aku akan memasukimu sayang" Jawab Sehun. Sehun membimbing Luhan untuk menungging lalu sehun langsung melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Akh! Sakit sehun. Lepas! Ini sakit" Teriak Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"Tenang sayang, ini baru setengahnya. Ini akan nikmat nanti" Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

"Andweeeee! Ini sakit! Lepaskan aku sehun!" Teriak Luhan yang kini sudah menagis histeris. Luhan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar malah membuat penis sehun semakin masuk kedalam lubangnya. Sehun bisa melihat darah mengalir dari bibir vagina Luhan.

"Maafkan aku sayang, tapi ini akan nikmat nantinya" Sehun langsung menggenjot Luhan dengan gerakan halus dan lembut. Karena diselimuti oleh nafsu yang sangat besar, akhirnya sehun menggenjotnya dengan cepat membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat karena sehun telah menumbuk titik spotnya.

"Euunggh...ahh..yeah...disitu enak sekalih se hunh.. cepathh se ah hunh"

Sehun semakin cepat meng-in out penisnya saat mendengar desahan nikmat luhan.

"Sehunnieh ah akuh mau ahh pipis lagi" Ucap Luhan.

"Besamah sayangh"

"LUHAN/AHH" Teriak Sehun dan Luhan saat mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Luhan langsung ambruk dan Sehun melepaskan penisnya lalu bebaring disebelah Luhan.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu." Ucap Sehun menyesal saat melihat darah dibagian vagina Luhan yang mulai mengering

"Sakit Sehunnie hiks hiks"

"Tenang sayang, besok itu akan sembuh. Bukankah tadi sangat nikmat eoh? Ini pengalaman pertamaku dan aku berhasil memuaskanmu." Ucap Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Iya tadi sangat nikmat. Aku merasa bahagia. Ternyata sex itu nikmat ya, kapan – kapan aku mau lagi" Ucap Luhan polos.

"Setiap haripun aku bersedia melayanimu Nona Lu" Balas Sehun menyeringai.

"Sekarang aku apa untukmu sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau milikku sayang, seutuhnya!" Tegas Sehun.

Mereka mulai terlelap dengan Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. Luhan hanya menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaho~ Pinku kembali. Maaf ya telat bin molor ni.. kemarin Pinku lagi sibuk banget. He he

Maaf lagi kalo NC nya kurang HOT. Aku author baru dan masih awam bngt tentang

Mulai chapter depan mungkin aku mau bener – bener fokusin ke HUNHAN ya..Soalnya aku lagi bahagia tau kabar kalo Lay sama Luhan ngga lost kontak, jadi kemungkinan besar Luhan juga ngga lost kontak sama EXO terutama Sehun. Missyu Hunhan~

Eh kemaren ada yang Ulang Tahun yee... Aduuh...my Baby Lu ulang Tahun ya.. wish nothing but the besr for you ya beb. Tambah cantik – Eh salah, tambah manly maksudnya- banyak banget doa doa yang kalo ditulis disini sih muat muat aja, tapi males ngetiknya. Aku doain dalam hati aja yah..hihi tolong tetap mencintai Sehun ya, dan jangan pernah berubah. I Love You My Baby Lu #ditiup Sehun ke kandang macan.

Makasih ya yang udah repiu.. I Love You so much much much pokoknya.. Maaf ngga bisa tulis dan bales satu satu. Request kalian tetep aku pertimbangkan kok.

Jangan Lupa review chapter ini ya~

Thankyung :3

Bye bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

"Sekarang aku apa untukmu sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau milikku sayang, seutuhnya!" Tegas Sehun.

Mereka mulai terlelap dengan Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. Luhan hanya menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Sehun.

Chapter 5

Burung mulai berkicau begitu nyaring dan matahari mulai keluar dari singgasananya. Kedua anak muda beda jenis kelamin ini masih saja terlelap tak terusik oleh suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi kamar. Namja itu sedang memeluk erat sang yeoja yang tampak sangat nyaman dalam pelukan sang namja. Terdengar dering ponsel yang sangat nyaring sampai membangunkan kedua anak muda itu.

aetaeuji mar-ajwo ireon sigan pir-yo eobs-eo

yeogiseo neowa na tto mwoga pir-yohagessni

eotteon moseub neorado,

duryeowojyeodo, neoreul gajillae

Tell me now, it's killing me baby

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan khas orang bangun bangun tidur.

"Ponselmu Sehunnie" Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak. Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang membelakangi Luhan. Tertera nama 'Suho Hyung' dilayar ponselnya.

"Yobosaeyo" Sapa Sehun dengan suara serak.

'YA SLEEPINGHEAD! Cepat bangun! Kita ada jadwal perform hari ini. Aku tahu kau pasti lupa! Aku tunggu di apartemenku 15 menit dari sekarang!' Teriak Suho tanpa mengizinkan Sehun untuk menjawab teriakannya.

"Tapi hy...TUT TUT TUT" Baru saja Sehun akan protes tapi sambungan telepon langsung terputus.

"Sial!" Gerutu Sehun. Tiba – tiba Sehun merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar diperutnya dan dia dapat merasakan ada dua tonjolan menempel dipunggungnya.

"Sayang.." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus tangan Luhan yang berada diperutnya.

"Sehunnie jangan menghadap kebelakang dulu. Aku malu..." Ucap Luhan yang kini menempelkan pipinya pada punggung polos Sehun.

"Aigoo...kenapa kau malu sayang? Aku bahkan sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu yang seksi tadi malam" Ucap Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

GLUK!

Sehun menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh polos Luhan. Payudara yang menggantung dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka membuat Sehun mulai terangsang. Untung saja daerah privat Luhan masih tertutup selimut, jika tidak, mungkin Sehun sudah menerkam Luhan sekarang juga.

"Aku ada jadwal hari ini sayang. Aku akan mandi sekarang" Ucap Sehun setelah berusaha mati – matian agar tak terangsang.

"Aku juga Sehunnie. Ayo mandi bersama" Ajak Luhan polos tanpa memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Baiklah, kita mandi bersama" Ucap Sehun menyeringai.

AKHH!

Luhan teriak saat akan turun dari ranjang membuat Sehun langsung mendekatinya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Sakit Sehunnie.. hiks hiks" Jawab Luhan yang kini sudah menangis. Daerah bawahnya sangat sakit dan Luhan adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa menahan sakit.

"Tenang sayang, nanti akan sembuh. Cup cup jangan menangis sayang" Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

"INI SAKIT SEHUN! KAU TAHU RASANYA SAKIT BUKAN?! KAU BISA BILANG BEGITU KARENA KAU TAK MERASAKANNYA. HWAAAAA EOMMAAA... SAKIT HWAAA. SEHUNNIE JAHAT EOMMAA. SEHUNNIE MENYAKITI LUHAN EOMMA" Teriak Luhan histeris dengan menambah volume tangisannya.

"Sayang tenang sayang.. ini tak akan lama. Besok ini sudah sembuh sayang. Jangan menangis lagi ya. Kekasihku ini sangat jelek kalau menangis" Ucap Sehun bermaksud membuat Luhan agar berhenti menangis.

"APA?! JADI LUHANNIE JELEK?! EOMMAAAAA...SEHUNNIE BILANG KALAU LUHANNIE JELEK." Luhan kini menambah volume teriakannya. Luhan salah paham dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Sayang bukan seperti itu maksudku. Luhannie sangat cantik melebihi wanita manapun didunia ini. Sudah jangan menangis ya sayang. Besok ini akan sembuh, aku menjaminnya sayang" Ucap Sehun dengan nada seperti seorang ayah menenangkan anaknya yang menangis meminta mainan baru.

"Jinjja? Sehunniie... GENDONG!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kekasihku manja sekali eoh?" Goda Sehun lalu menggendong Luhan seperti koala. Mereka mandi bersama, ya hanya mandi bersama karena Sehun mendengar ponselnya berdering terus menerus dan Sehun tahu itu pasti Suho. Acara mandi mereka hanya dipenuhi dengan teriakan Luhan yang mengeluh bagian bawahnya perih terkena air.

.

.

"Sehunnie, bukannya seharusnya kita tak boleh berpacaran?" Tanya Luhan saat mengancingkan kemeja Sehun.

"Kita rahasiakan ini dari agensi sayang. Jangan khawatir sayang, semua akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah." Ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"Aku percaya padamu Sehunnie. Jangan tinggalakan aku kalau suatu saat terjadi sesuatu pada kita. Aku mohon Sehunnie" Ucap Luhan dengan mata berkaca – kaca lalu berhambur kepelukan Sehun.

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut dan dikecupnya kepala Luhan berkali – kali. Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sssst uljima. Sekarang aku harus pergi sayang. Ayo sekalian aku antar ke kamarmu" Ucap Sehun lalu membawa Luhan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Aku pergi sayang" Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup dan melumat bibir Luhan cepat sebelum pergi menuju kamar nomor 22. Luhan hanya tersipu malu setelah Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen itu lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartemennya.

.

.

Saat Luhan masuk ke apartemennya dan menutup pintu, dia dikejutkan oleh kelima saudaranya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens membuat Luhan merinding.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang ke apartemen?!" – Xiumin.

"Kemana bajumu eonni?!" – Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa jalanmu aneh begitu eonni?" – Lay.

"Kenapa eonni tak mengangkat telepon dariku?" – Tao.

"Eonni dan Sehun main berapa ronde?" – Baekhyun.

PLETAK!

"Awwhh..ya ya ya wae geurae? Kenapa kalian memukul kepalaku eoh?" Protes Baekhyun karena empat yeoja disebelahnya memukul kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau mengurangi kadar 'kecabeanmu' (?) itu BYUN BAEKHYUN?" Jawab Xiumin dengan wajah garangnya.

"Tapi itukan pertanyaan wajar eonni" Protes Baekhyun.

"Tapi kan tak perlu sefrontal itu eonni.." Sahut Tao yang juga kesal dengan kadar 'kecabean' Baekhyun yang terlalu tinggi.

"Aku hanya berta..."

"HWAAAAA...HIKS HIKS...HWAAAA...EOMMAAAAAA"

Perdebatan ketiga yeoja itu terhenti kerena suara tangis yang memekakan telinga, bahkan kelima yeoja itu kini menutup telinga mereka.

"Eo..eonni wae geurae?" Tanya Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dengan wajah menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Lu, kenapa baby?" Tanya Xiumin yang juga ikut khawatir. Kelima yeoja itu membawa Luhan ke sofa dengan hati – hati karena cara jalan Luhan yang sangat lamban.

"HWAAAA...TOLONG LULU...INI SAKIT...HWAAAA HIKS HIKS... PERIIIIH...HIKS HIKS..HWAAA EOTTEOKHAE?"

"Lu tenang, nanti akan sembuh." Ucap Xiumin yang kebingungan harus mengatakan apa untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Itu hal biasa untuk pengalaman pertamamu eonni. Daerah bagian privat itu jika terluka akan cepat sembuh eonni. Begitu kata dokter, jadi jangan khawatir eonni" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Luhan yang kini masih menangis kencang.

"Jinjja? Apa ini akan cepat sembuh?" Tanya Luhan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Iya eonni, percayalah pada kami. Tapi..." Ucapan Baekhyun menggantung.

"Tapi apa Baek?" Tanya Lay.

"Setelah ini kita ada jadwal perform. Apa Lu eonni akan baik – baik saja? Jalan saja kesusahan apalagi menari" Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut berfikir.

"Ah eonni benar. Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Tao.

"Lu, apa masih sangat sakit?" Tanya Xiumin ngeri karena Luhan masih terlihat menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya.

"Masih Xiu. Eotteokhae? Manajer tak boleh tahu tentang ini" Jawab Luhan.

"Coba sekarang eonni menari" Pinta Kyungsoo. Luhan berdiri dan mencoba untuk menari. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menarikan tarian lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat menahan sakit tapi tak separah tadi.

"Eotte? Apa sangat sakit untuk menari?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, sudah tak terlalu sakit. Jadwal kita jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"10 eonni. Ini sudah jam setengah sembilan, sebaiknya kita ke salon sekarang. Manajer akan sampai disini lima menit lagi" Ucap Lay lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar bayi besar. Selamat kau tak mendapatkan amukanku Lu." Sindir Xiumin lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Tadi Xiumin eonni ingin memarahimu eonni, tapi tak jadi karena eonni langsung menangis" Jelas Kyungsoo yang tahu kebingungan Luhan akan ucapan Xiumin tadi.

"Untung saja eonni selamat, kalau tidak mungkin eonni akan dicekik tadi" Ucap Tao dengan wajah ngeri.

"Tapi ngomong – ngomong tadi malam eonni dan Sehun.."

PLAK!

"Jangan membahasnya Baek. Permainanmu dan Chanyeol pasti lebih panas!" Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Eonni pasti yang berada diatas. Cih! Eonni seperti wanita murahan" Sindir Tao.

"Enak saja! Kau dan Kai juga pasti tak kalah panas. Kau lagi dengan Kris pasti kau juga yang mendominasi" Kesal Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan debat kalian. Semoga hari ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa bertemu Sehunieku" Ucap Luhan berbunga – bunga.

"Kau benar mencintai Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat khawatir Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut Kyung. Aku melihat jelas kalau Sehun hanya menginginkan tubuh Luhan eonni saja" Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Eonni tak pernah peduli seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa tiba – tiba eonni mengkhawatirkan Luhan eonni?" Tanya Tao yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, hanya khawatir saja. Lagipula ini adalah cinta pertama Lu eonni, akau hanya tak mau Lu eonni merasakan sakit hati" Ucap Baekhyun. 'Seperti yang kurasakan dulu' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Baek, berdoa saja semoga apa yang kau khawatirkan tak pernah terjadi. Aku berharap Sehun jadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk Lu eonni. Aku yakin Sehun akan melindungi Luhan eonni lahir dan batin" Ucap Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Sehun, apa kau tadi malam melakakukannya dengan Lu noona?" Tanya Chanyeol saat EXO berada disalon.

"Iya hyung. Dia sungguh menggairahkan dan juga dia membuat pengalaman sex pertamaku sangat indah, memuaskan. Bagaimana malammu dengan Baekhyun, hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya begitulah. Dia sudah berubah, bahkan dia sudah banyak mengerti tentang sex" Ucap Chanyeol lemah.

"Hyung sudah mengenal Baekhyun sebelumnya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ne? A-Aniyo" Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Gojitmal. Wajah konyolmu tak bisa berbohong hyung" Ucap Sehun.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun, tapi sekarang dia sangat membenciku karena satu hal yang kulakukan dulu. Dan dia bukan Baekhyun yang dulu kukenal" Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dulu aku..."

"Ya! Cepat kalian bersiap – siap. Yang lain sudah selesai" Ucap Chen memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung duduk dikursi untuk mendapatkan make up. Sehun terlihat sudah melupakan permbicaraanya dengan Chanyeol tadi sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat menyedihkan karena teringat masa lalunya.

.

.

Hampir satu jam persiapan member EXO disalon, dan kini mereka mulai berangkat menuju gedung KBS. Setelah sampai disana, mereka langsung menuju studia Music Bank. Baru saja mereka mau masuk ke ruang pribadi EXO, mereka bertemu dengan Red Moon.

"Annyeonghasaeyo sunbaenim" Sapa Red Moon malu – malu.

"Annyeong" Jawab EXO.

"Kalian juga ada jadwal disini?" Tanya Suho.

"Ne Suho-yah" Jawab Lay cepat.

"Yehet! Ada pasangan baru." Goda Sehun.

"Kita ingin mengajak kalian bicara secara pribadi diruangan kita. Kalian ada waktu?" Tanya Suho tanpa mengindahkan godaan(?) Sehun.

"Ne Suho-shi" Jawab Xiumin. Member EXO dan Red Moon langsung memasuki ruang pribadi EXO bersama Manajer mereka juga. Sebelumnya Suho dan Xiumin sudah memberitahu manajer mereka masing – masing, dan manajer EXO menyarankan untuk membicarakannya dengan member Red Moon tentang perahasiaan hubungan mereka.

"Begini, kita ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan kita. Kalian tahu bukan SMEnt. tak mengizinkan artisnya untuk memiliki kekasih dulu sebelum direktur memberikan izin?" Tanya manajer EXO.

"Ne, agensi kamipun sama, tak mengijinkan artisnya untuk memiliki kekasih terlebih dulu" Jawab manajer Red Moon.

"Maka dari itu kita harus merahasiakan ini dari Agensi. Aku sudah menganggap member EXO seperti adikku sendiri, aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya anak muda seumuran mereka dilarang untuk memiliki kekasih. Maka dari itu aku berniat untuk merahasiakannya dari agensi, tapi kalian juga perlu untuk menjaga hubungan kalian, jangan sampai ketahuan publik" Jelas manajer EXO.

"Aku setuju. Tapi kalian harus ingat, jangan hanya kita yang berusaha merahasiakannya, tapi kalian juga. Jangan sampai ceroboh hingga membuat hubungan kalian ketahuan publik. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kalian akan dipaksa untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Apa kalian sanggup untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" Tanya manajer Red Moon.

"Andwe!" Jawab member EXO dan Red Moon serempak.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin kita sampaikan. Kalian boleh keruangan kalian" Ucap Suho.

Member Red Moon dan manajernya membungkuk sopan dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Lu.." Panggil Sehun membuat Luhan yang masih bersama member Red Moon menoleh.

"Ada apa Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan yang kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu" Ucap Sehun lalu menarik Luhan menuju ruangan kecil yang kosong.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" Ucap Sehun yang langsung menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunie" Balas Luhan.

Sehun langsung mempersempit jarak mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Sehun mulai melumat dan entah belajar darimana Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun. Lidah Sehun mulai bergerilya didalam gua hangat Luhan, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi Luhan dan mengajak Luhan untuk perang lidah. Tangan Sehun meremas kedua gundukan payudara Luhan yang kini mengenakan dress ketat. Luhan memukul dada Sehun karena saat merasa pasokan udaranya habis. Sehun yang paham maksud Luhan langsung mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" Ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga" Jawab Sehun.

"Sayang, nanti malam kau ada jadwal?" Tanya Sehun.

"Opseo. Kenapa Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Kencan pertama kita." Jawab Sehun.

"Jinjja? Aku mau Sehunie.. Ayo kita kencan" Sahut Luhan dengan nada ceria.

"Iya sayang. Tapi jadwalku selesai jam 8, jadi kita kencannya jam 9. Tak apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, aku akan menunggumu Sehunie" Jawab Luhan.

"Apa ini masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil meraba daerah privat Luhan.

"Euuungh..anih..emmh aniyo" Jawab Luhan disertai lenguhan nikmatnya lalu Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari daerah privat Luhan.

"Baiklah aku keluar dulu sayang. Bertemu nanti malam jam 9" Ucap Sehun lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan langsung keluar juga dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Yeorobeun...setelah ini adalah penampilan wanita – wanita seksi, Red Moon" Ucap MC MuBank.

Semua penonton yang merasa fans Red Moon langsung teriak heboh. Mereka terus meneriakkan Red Moon saat member Red Moon mulai menaiki panggung. Member Red Moon langsung bersiap pada posisi mereka. Lagu andalan kedua mereka langsung terdengar keseluruh penjuru studio.

Luhan sudah pada posisi berbaring dan ia gerakkan tangannya dari perut terus keatas menelusuri tubuhnya sampai payudaranya dengan gerakan sensual. Satu kakinya ia tekuk yang menambah kesan sensualnya.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghadap kebelakang, ketiga member lainnya menghadap kedepan. Mereka sedikit membungkukkan tubuh mereka dan langsung mereka goyangkan bokong seksi mereka membuat fans Red Moon yang bergender laki – laki teriak heboh.

Kini posisi dibalik dari Reff pertama. Xiumin, Lay dan Tao menghadap kebelakang, ketiga member lainnya menghadap kedepan. Mereka sedikit membungkukkan tubuh mereka dan langsung mereka goyangkan bokong seksi mereka.

Mereka terus menari dengan gerakan sensual sampai durasi lagu berakhir. Mereka membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi ke backstage.

.

.

.

Disisi lain member EXO terperangah melihat penampilan Red Moon di LCD yang terdapat diruangan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki lagu dan tarian seseksi itu?" Tanya Kai yang kini menelan liurnya.

"Mereka benar – benar sudah terlatih" Sahut Kris.

"Baekhyun sangat seksi. Tatapannya sangat nakal" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Luhanku selalu berhasil membuatku tegang" Ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa tariannya harus seperti itu? Bokong Xiumin semakin menggoda" Sahut Chen menjilat bibirnya.

"Ya! Kalian sangat mesum! Hilangkan pikiran kotor kalian. Sebentar lagi kita perform, tapi aku dengar Red Moon langsung pergi karena ada jadwal lain." Ucap Suho.

"Oh God. Kapan aku bisa bertemu Kyungsooku? Jadwal sialan! Nanti malam aku masih ada jadwal dengan kalian sampai jam 12. Sial!" Kesal Kai sambil menunjuk Chen dan Suho.

"Jangan menyalahkan jadwal Kai!" Bentak Kris.

"Baiklah kita ke stage sekarang" Perintah Suho.

.

.

.

.

(SKIP)

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam waktu Korea. Seorang yeoja cantik sedang memilih baju yang akan ia pakai malam ini. Dibelakangnya ada yeoja yang melihat yeoja didepannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Lu eonni, kenapa kau bingung memilih baju?"

"Baek plis, ini kencan pertamaku" Jawab Luhan.

"Apa masalahnya dengan kencan pertama? Lagipula eonni juga harus memakai jaket, kacamata dan masker. Untuk apa daritadi yang eonni keluarkan dress semua?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Omo! Kenapa tak terfikirkan olehku Baek?! Kau benar, seharusnya aku pakai T-shirt dan celana jeans saja" Jawab Luhan yang baru tersadar jika statusnya kini sebagai artis.

"Heol~ cepatlah sebelum jam 9. Aku juga harus pulang ke dorm setelah mendandanimu eonni" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aratseo aratseo"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 dan Luhan sudah bersiap menunggu Sehun menjemputnya. Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu Baekhyun pulang ke dorm.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel apartemennya membuat Luhan langsung berlari kearah pintu dan langsung membukanya. Dilihatnya namja tampan yang kini mengenakan T-shirt putih yang dibalut kemeja denim dan celana jeans ketat.

"Sayang, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun yang kini tengah memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Ne, aku sudah siap Sehunie" Jawab luhan.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapakan peralatan penyamaran sayang?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Jang jang~" Luhan mengeluarkan Kacamata dari saku jaketnya.

"Ayo kita pergi" Ajak Sehun sambil memakai topi, kacamata dan maskernya. Luhan langsung mengunci apartemennya dan memakai kacamata serta topi jaketnya. Luhan menyelipkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun yang dihadiahi senyuman manis Sehun.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Baekhyun tengah melangkahkan kakinya di loby apartemen setelah selesai mendandani Luhan.

"Baek.." Panggil seorang namja didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja dengan kacamata dan snapback berdiri didepannya.

"Chanyeol-ah" Ucap Baekhyun lalu berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo...merindukanku eoh?" Goda Chanyeol lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mau mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal Baek. Lalu kau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku dari apartemen Lu eonni" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baek, kenapa kau sekarang sangat seksi seperti itu? Dari gayamu distage, aku tahu itu bukan hanya tuntutan pekerjaan saja, tapi karena kau sudah mahir dalam hal itu. Baek, kenapa kau sangat berubah? Kemana Baekhyunku yang dulu?" Ucap Chanyeol lirih dan menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya.

"Yeol...aku..aku.."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan dulu berdampak sangat besar padamu Baek" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeol maafkan aku, maafkan aku yeol" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca.

"Jangan minta maaf Baek, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku Baek" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ubahlah aku Yeol... Ubahlah aku jadi Baekhyunmu yang dulu. Aku membuka diri untuk kau ubah" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yakin.

"Kau yakin Baek? Aku sangat bersedia mengubahmu jika kau memberiku lampu hijau"

"Tapi ada dua syarat Yeol" Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa itu Baek? Katakanlah." Ucap Chanyeol antusias.

"Pertama, jangan bahas masa lalu kita lagi, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Kedua, jika aku tak bisa berubah, izinkan aku pergi dari hidupmu karena aku tak pantas untukmu" Ucap Luhan yang kini mulai terisak. Chanyeol tersentak dengan syarat Baekhyun yang kedua. Tapi dengan itu dia lebih bersemangat untuk mengubah Baekhyun.

"Aku sanggup sayang. Aku janji akan mengubahmu karena aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu lagi sayang" Ucap Chanyeol yakin. Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan orang yang mungkin melihat mereka.

"Ayo aku antar pulang sayang" Ajak Chanyeol setelah melepas pagutannya. Mereka berjalan kearah mobil Chanyeol dan mulai meninggalkan EL DORADO Apartement.

.

.

.

Tempat yang mereka tuju pertama adalah restoran. Luhan terus mengeluh perutnya sangat lapar.

"Sehunie aku lapar" Rengek Luhan.

"Iya sayang, ini kita sudah sampai direstoran" Ucap Sehun.

Mereka turun dari mobil Sehun dan langsung masuk kedalam restoran. Mereka memilih untuk duduk dibangku paling pojok yang jauh dari jangkauan meja lain. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai pesanan mereka datang. Acara makan mereka sangat tenang dan setelah selesai makan mereka tak langsung pergi tapi mengobrol banyak hal. Mereka berfikir untuk mengenal lebih dalam lagi satu sama lain.

"Jadi orangtuamu di Beijing dan ayahmu seorang direktur perusahaan? Kekasihku ini pasti sudah biasa hidup mewah." Ucap Sehun.

"Aniyo. Sehunie, sebenarnya aku takut" Ucap Luhan.

"Takut kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sehun membelai pipi Luhan.

"Aku takut Sehunie meninggalkanku. Kata Baekhyun, jika kita berani untuk jatuh cinta, maka kita harus siap untuk merasakan sakit. Sehunie tak akan menyakitiku bukan?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata sendu.

"Aniyo sayang. Jangan sedih, oke?" Ucap Sehun. Jika diteliti lebih dalam lagi, saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajahnya meperlihatkan keraguan, tapi sepertinya Luhan tak menyadari.

.

.

.

Kencan mereka berakhir pukul 11 malam yang mereka habiskan bermesraan dipinggiran Sungai Han. Kini mereka sudah berada di apartemen Luhan. Sehun sengaja ingin tidur diapartemen Luhan dengan alasan dia akan sangat merindukan Luhan karena mulai besok EXO akan mengadakan Konser Tour dunia jadi dia mulai sibuk. Kemungkinan tak dapat menemui Luhan hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

"Sayang aku ngantuk, kita tidur sekarang ya" Pinta Sehun.

"Ne Sehunie, aku juga sudah ngantuk. Ayo ke kamar" Ajak Luhan tanpa memperhatikan seringaian Sehun.

"Kau mengajak serigala lapar sayang" Ucap Sehun dalam hati dengan smirk yang mengerikan.

Setelah sampai dikamar, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala brydal style dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Sayang kau tahu, kau begitu seksi. Dengan pakaian tertutup seperti ini saja kau membuatku tergoda" Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"Ayo kita lakukan itu sayang. Aku sudah merindukan lubangmu" Lanjutnya.

Sehun langsung mencumbu kasar bibir Luhan. Tangannya melepaskan jaket Luhan. Sehun melepaskan pagutan itu dan tangannya langsung bekerja untuk membuat Luhan naked. Setelah itu baru dilepaskannya semua pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya serta celana dalamnya juga. Sehun kembali mencumbu rakus bibir Luhan dan tangan kanannya bermain diklitoris Luhan sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas payudara Luhan bergantian.

"Eunggggh...emmmh..." Desah Luhan.

Sehun langsung mengubah posisinya. Kepalanya berhadapan dengan vagina Luhan dan kepala Luhan disuguhkan penis besar Sehun.

"Kulum dia sayang" Perintah Sehun.

Luhan langsung memasukkan penis besar Sehun kedalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya. Sehun sendiri bermain klitoris Luhan dengan lidahnya kadang sedikit menggigit klitorisnya membuat Luhan mendesah. Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam, ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Luhan.

"eunggggh...euuungh..." Luhan mendesah nikmat.

"Ah yeah baby...shit...yeah..." Desah Sehun saat Luhan mengeluar masukkan penisnya dalam mulut hangatnya.

Setelah dirasa puas bermain vagina dan penis, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Dia mengurut penisnya sebentar dan memakai pengaman lalu dengan perlahan memasukkannya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Ahhhh!" Jerit Luhan saat penis Sehun masuk ke lubangnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Rileks sayang. Jangan tegang, ini takkan sakit seperti kemarin" Ucap Sehun sambil menciumi leher Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan.

Sehun mulai menggenjotnya perlahan dan satu tangannya meremas payudara kanan Luhan.

"Eungggh...yeah... sssshhhh ahhh... oh yeah... oh.. oh...oh my god" Racau Luhan saat Sehun menggenjotnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan berhasil menumbuk titik spotnya.

"Oh baby oh yeah.." Desah Sehun sambil terus memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Oh yeah... disituhhh Sehuuunnnhhh... Oh yeah.. there Sehunnh.. Fuck meeh.."

"Oh...ahh...ooh..oh baby... kau nikmat sayang"

"Ohh...oh yeah... terus Sehunnh... Fasterhhhh... aaahh... yeaaah...emmmh"

Sehun meperlambat gerakannya sampai benar - benar berhenti. Dilihatnya Luhan yang terengah - engah dengan mata sayu yang menggoda dan peluh membanjiri tubuh seksinya.

"Menungginglah sayang" Perintah Sehun.

Sehun memukul bokong seksi Luhan lalu kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang kesayangannya.

"Euuungh...yeah... there Sehunnh..." Sehun langsung berhasil menemukan titik spot Luhan.

"Ahh baby... you're so tight baby"

Seluruh ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi dengan desahan Luhan dan Sehun yang menemukan surga dunia mereka. Sehun terus mempercepat genjotannya tanpa mengindahkan rasa lelahnya dan Luhan.

"Aku hampir sampai sayang. Berbaringlah."

Luhan hanya mengikuti perintah Sehun tanpa suara karena ia sangat kelelahan. Sehun langsung menggenjotnya lagi dengan tempo lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sampai sayang"

"Aku juga mau keluar Sehunie"

Sehun terus menggenjotnya dan saat merasa sudah hampir keluar, Sehun langsung mencabut penisnya dan diarahkan ke payudara Luhan lalu diurutnya penis itu agar seluruh cairannya keluar. Cairan cinta Sehun mengalir pada kedua payudara Luhan sedangkan cairan Luhan mengalir mengenai sprei kasurnya.

"Kau luar biasa sayang" Ucap Sehun sambil berbaring disamping Luhan.

"Sehunie juga luar biasa. Aku mencintai Sehunie" Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" Balas Sehun lalu membalas pelukan Luhan. Mereka langsung terlelap mengarungi alam mimpi karena mereka sangat kelelahan setelah kegiatan tadi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, telah terjadi sedikit keributan didalam apartemen Luhan. Padahal sang empunya belum membuka matanya.

Lima yeoja cantik kini tengah menelusuri apartemen Luhan yang sangat sepi. Mereka heran kenapa Luhan belum bangun padahal ini sudah jam 9 pagi.

CKLEK! Mereka membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Astaga, apa ini?" Tanya Xiumin yang kini memegang sesuatu.

"Celana dalam" Jawab Tao.

"Ini..." Ucapan Kyungsoo menggantung saat dirinya memegang sesuatu.

"Bra Luhan eonni" Lanjut Tao.

"Astaga! Ini... ini... Celana dalam pria" Ucap Lay. Mereka semua menoleh kearah Lay dan langsung membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Astaga! Ini...bungkus bungkus.. bungkus pengaman" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit teriak.

Kedua insan yang berada didalam selimut menggeliat karena tidur mereka terganggu oleh suara - suara bising. Mereka langsung menurunkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi sampai kepala mereka dan bangun untuk duduk. Mereka membelalakkan mata mereka dan kelima yeoja yang ada disana juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"ASTAGA XI LUHAN OH SEHUN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaho~ pinku balik lagi niih... mianhe telat banget. Jangan timpuk author. Kemarin sungguh sibuk saya. Maaf TBC nya ngga elit banget hahaha

Ini hunhan fokus ya. Kemaren aku udah

Makasih udah mau review di ff pinku yang absurd ini. Ini lagi chapter ini isinya kurang memuaskan banget. Makasih juga yang udah ngefav n ngefoll ff ini. Love you all..

Untuk ff 'YOU'RE MY HUNHUN' nyusul ya. Belum sempet ni.. Tapi janji secepatnya

Untuk shipper selain Hunhan, Chanbaek n Kaisoo boleh close ni ff kok, soalnya kedepan ketiga couple selain itu sedikit bnget munculnya.

Jangan Lupa review chapter ini ya..

Thenkyung~

Bye bye °°°


	6. Chapter 6

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**Chapter 6**

Tak terasa sudah delapan bulan sejak member Red Moon dan EXO menyatakan diri mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Banyak hal - hal manis yang mereka lewati, tapi sangat disayangkan mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing - masing dan juga EXO sedang melakukan Konser dunia mereka. Mereka hanya sesekali berkencan dan hanya bisa berkomunikasi via suara, kecuali pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun selalu meminta Luhan untuk pulang ke Apartemen paling tidak seminggu tiga kali dan dia akan selalu meminta jatahnya. Bahkan Sehun tak mengindahkan rasa lelah Luhan karena jadwalnya. Selama lima bulan terakhir Luhan berubah menjadi yeoja yang sangat dewasa. Bahkan ia belajar tentang kedewasaan pada Kyungsoo dan belajar tentang manis pahitnya kehidupan cinta pada Baekhyun. Luhan selalu menerima perlakuan Sehun dan selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah Sehun. Kelima saudaranya mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah yeoja paling sabar dan kuat menurut mereka. Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun dan baginya Sehun adalah yang pertama dan dia berharap Sehunlah yang menjadi terakhir untuknya. Sehun segalanya bagi Luhan dan ia tak yakin dapat dengan mudah melupakan Sehun jika suatu saat mereka harus berpisah. Berbeda dengan pasangan itu, lima pasangan lainnya pun memiliki cerita tersendiri.

Suho dan Lay yang selalu akur. Walaupun Lay adalah yeoja yang pelupa, tapi Suho sangat sabar menghadapinya. Pernah sekali Lay lupa kencannya dengan Suho. Saat Suho sudah menjemputnya di apartemen, Lay masih berantakan. Tapi walaupun begitu Suho hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah Lay.

Xiumin dan Chen juga sangat akur. Bahkan sifat galak Xiumin akan tergantikan dengan sifat manja saat bersama Chen. Saat itu Chen mampir ke apartemen Luhan karena dia dari apartemen Sehun dan Xiumin sedang berada diapartemen Luhan bersama member lain. Saat tahu Chen disana Xiumin langsung bergelayut manja dan membuat seluruh member Red Moon yang melihatnya sweetdrop seketika.

Tao dan Kris. Pasangan ini kadang akur kadang bertengkar. Jika sedang akur mereka akan selalu menebar kemesraan didepan member Red Moon atau EXO, tapi jika sedang bertengkar mereka akan seperti dua orang asing yang tak mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan kelima eonninya sampai menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat keduanya sedang bertengkar.

Kai dan Kyungsoo memang selalu akur, tapi seperti ada yang disembunyikan Kai dari Kyungsoo. Itu hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melupakan itu dan percaya pada Kai. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tipe yeoja pencemburu, dia akan sangat cemburu saat Kai dekat - dekat dengan member Girlgrup lain. Jika sudah begitu Kai akan menggunakan jurus rayuannya agar Kyungsoo tak marah lagi. Tapi jika diteliti lebih dalam, sepertinya bukan hanya Kai yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi juga Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan?

Pasangan yang satu ini memang terlihat sangat mesra didepan eonni dan dongsaeng mereka, tapi sebenarnya tidaklah seperti itu. Pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu memiliki hal kecil yang menjadikan mereka bertengkar. Chanyeol terlihat berusaha keras untuk mengubah Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun sendiri terlihat tak berniat untuk berubah. Baekhyun memang membiarkan Chanyeol untuk mengubahnya, tapi rasa sakit yang dulu dia rasakan masih saja terasa ditambah sikap Chanyeol yang mudah tersulut emosi dan Baekhyun juga yeoja yang mudah tersulut emosi. Jika sudah begitu seperti perang dunia ketiga sudah dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ****Lady Luck****ㅒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai Baby Kyung" Sapa Kai melalui sambungan telepon.

"Kai~ Aku merindukanmu" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baby. Kau tak sibuk?" Tanya Kai.

"Aniyo, aku ada jadwal nanti malam. Bukankah kau lelah setelah konsermu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa Baby, sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu karena konser sialan ini" Balas Kai.

"Jangan begitu Kai, bagaimanapun kau kan bisa bertemu dengan fansmu secara langsung. Akupun masih berharap Red Moon bisa melakukan konser dunia." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Iya Baby, aku tahu tentang itu. Tapi aku sangat lelah dan tak bisa meminta jatah padamu" Ucap Kai.

"Dasar Kim mesum. Kapan kau pulang dari Jepang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin dua hari lagi, dan saat itu kau harus memberiku jatah Baby" Balas Kai menyeringai.

"Shiro!.. Aku tak mau! Kenapa Chanyeol oppa sudah di Korea?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu hahaha Chanyeol hyung ada jadwal individu Baby, tapi nanti siang dia kembali ke Jepang" Ucap Kai dengan tawa mengerikan menurut Kyungsoo.

"Kim mesum! Aku membencimu!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Yakin membenciku?" Tanya Kai.

"N-ne? A-aniyo. Aku tutup teleponnya Kai, aku harus memasak" Balas Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Kai berdering, dengan senyuman lebarnya ia mengangkatnya.

"Iya sayang ada apa?" Ucap Kai lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya melalui sambungan telepon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ****Lady Luck****ㅒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek...aku bilang tak mengizinkanmu untuk hal itu" Ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun terus merengek minta dibelikan Vodka kesukaannya. Padahal sekarang masih sangat pagi dan mereka baru saja selesai mandi setelah melewati malam panas mereka.

"Ayolah Yeol...aku ingin itu. Kalau kau tak mau mengantarku, biarkan aku pergi sendiri" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menarik pelan bibir Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

'Satu kebiasaanmu yang tak pernah hilang sampai saat ini' Batin Chanyeol.

"Tidak Baek.. Kau harus meninggalkan kebiasaanmu itu. Kau harus menjadi Baekhyunku yaang dulu, yang sangat manis dan sangat polos" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat Chanyeol kembali dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang memasukkan barang - barangnya kedalam Clutch Bagnya dengan isakan kecil.

"Baek.. Kenapa kau menangis? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini telah merengkuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus saja berontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku tak bisa kembali seperti dulu, seperti yang kau inginkan!" Teriak Baekhyun yang terus berontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol sambil memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa Baek.. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! Jangan katakan hal itu lagi Baek. Kau harus bisa kembali seperti Baekhyunku yang dulu" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada seperti memaksa.

"APA?! KAU BILANG AKU HARUS KEMBALI SEPERTI DULU?! SAKIT YANG DULU KAU BERIKAN MASIH TERASA DAN AKAN SELALU TERASA SAMPAI KAPANPUN!" Teriak Baekhyun saat berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Chanyeol.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Yeol..apa kau tak bisa tetap disini bersamaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol.**

**"Baek, mengertilah. Aku tak bisa terus bersamamu. Itu adalah impianku, dan tinggal selangkah lagi aku bisa menggapainya. Tolong jangan halangi aku hanya karena cinta kita Baek." Balas Chanyeol.**

**"Tapi aku tak bisa tanpamu Yeol. Apakah dengan kita saling mencintai itu tak cukup untuk kujadikan alasan agar kau tak menerima tawaran menjadi penyanyi itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah meneteskan air matanya.**

**"Aku tak bisa Baek. Sebaiknya kita cukup sampai disini. Aku tak mau kau menghalangi langkahku, aku rela kehilanganmu daripada kehilangan impianku!" Tegas Chanyeol lalu menghempaskan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini sudah terisak hebat.**

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

.

.

"Kau ingat saat kau berkata bahwa kau lebih rela kehilanganku daripada kehilangan impianmu itu?! Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Kau meninggalkanku sendirian dengan keluargaku yang selalu menyakitiku?! Kau ingat itu?! Itu sangat menyakitkan dan aku takkan melupakan hal itu!" Teriak Baekhyun sedikit lembut dengan nada menyindir. Terlihat Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah menahan amarah.

"ITU HANYA MASA LALU! SEKARANG AKU BERSAMAMU APA ITU TAK CUKUP! LUPAKAN MASA LALU ITU DAN LUPAKAN SEMUA HAL BURUK YANG TERJADI DULU. HAL MUDAH BUKAN? KAU HANYA PERLU MELUPAKANNYA! MELUPAKANNYA BAEK!" Teriak Chanyeol yang kini tersulut emosi.

"APA KAU BILANG? MUDAH MELUPAKAN MASA LALU ITU?! KAU TAK MERASAKAN SAKITNYA HATIKU JADI KAU BISA DENGAN MUDAH MENGATAKANNYA! AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol.

"Baek... Baek... BAEK! BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya lalu terduduk lemah dilantai. Ia baru menyadari perbuatannya yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

"Baek maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Baek.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ****Lady Luck****ㅒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang memainkan smartphonenya diatas kasur bersprei Hello yang sedang berada diapartemennya ini terlihat sangat bosan karena sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan smartphonenya sambil berguling - guling diatas kasurnya. Sesekali ia menggeram untuk mencurahkan semua kebosanannya.

"Aaarrrrghhh aku bosan.. Kenapa Sehunnie belum menghubungiku? Apa dia sangat sibuk?" Teriak Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa aku harus menghubunginya lebih dulu? Arrrrgghhh shiro! Kenapa harus aku dulu? Andwe andwe andwe!" Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tapi jika aku menghubunginya dulu, apa aku tak mengganggunya? Siapa tahu dia sedang istirahat atau sedang ada meeting dengan member lain. Hwaaa eotteokhae?" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

"Aku merindukannya.. Oke, Luhan kau harus berani untuk menghubunginya dulu. Daripada harus menahan rindu he he" Ucap Luhan lalu mulai mengutak atik smartphonenya. Tapi sebelum ia menghubungi Sehun, smartphonenya berdering tanda video call masuk. Tertera nama Sehunnie di layar smartphonenya, lalu dengan semangat dan senyuman manisnya Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo sayang..." Sapa Sehun dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Luhan tersipu malu saat Sehun melayangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Sehunnie...aku merindukanmu" Balas Luhan malu - malu.

"Jangan malu - malu begitu sayang, kau tambah cantik saat malu - malu seperti itu. Jangan membuatku jadi semakin ingin memakanmu sayang" Ucap Sehun dengan smirk mengerikan menurut Luhan.

"Jangan seperti itu Sehunnie... Kau selalu meminta jatahmu padahal aku juga lelah" Balas Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, tubuhmu terlalu menggodaku. Tapi kau juga menikmatinya bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Sehun! He he..jangan katakan itu. Tapi apa cuma tubuhku saja yang menggoda? Apa Sehunnie benar - benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan sangat ingat perkataan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia sangat khawatir dengannya. Baekhyun sangat takut kalau Sehun hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja dan tidak benar - benar mencintainya. Padahal dirinya sangat mencintai Sehun dan baginya Sehun segalanya.

"N-ne? Ten - tentu saja sayang. Kenapa tiba - tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Sehun yang terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tapi sayang sekali Luhan tak melihatnya karena kini ia sedang menunduk.

"Bu..bukan seperti itu Sehunnie. Aku sangat percaya padamu, aku hanya bertanya" Ucap Luhan.

"Tatap aku Luhan" Perintah Sehun dengan nada dingin. Dengan perlahan Luhan mendongaakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun takut.

"Mian" Ucap Luhan lirih. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas hal seperti itu lagi, aku tak suka" Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie, a aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku janji tak akan bertanya hal itu lagi" Ucap Luhan takut - takut.

"Ya sayang. Sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudah. Sehunnie sudah makan? Apa Sehunnie tak lelah setelah konser tadi malam?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sudah sayang. Aku sangat lelah sayang, tapi setelah melihat kekasihku ini rasa lelahku jadi hilang sayang. Apalagi lihat itu yang menjadi favoritku" Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk benda kesayangannya dengan matanya lalu menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Dasar mesum!" Teriak Luhan sambil menutupi kedua bongkahan dadanya dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Kenapa harus ditutupi sayang? Aku sudah sering menjilat dan menggigitnya bukan?" Goda Sehun.

"Tuan Oh mesum! Hentikan!" Teriak Luhan lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya sayang maaf. Semua bagian tubuhmu selalu berhasil menggodaku Luhan" Ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tak akan membahas hal itu lagi" Lanjutnya saat melihat Luhan men-deathglarenya sambil terkekeh.

"Sehunnie kapan pulang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dua hari lagi sayang. Luhannie mau kubawakan apa dari Jepang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Terserah Sehunnie saja. Apapun itu kalau dari Sehunnie, aku akan suka" Balas Luhan dengan cengiran lucunya.

"Iya sayang, tapi ada dua syarat. Luhannie harus berjanji untuk memenuhi syarat ini. Eotte?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne Luhannie janji" Jawab Luhan polos.

"Yang pertama, Luhannie harus selalu memakainya" Ucap Sehun.

"Ne pasti Luhannie pakai" Balas Luhan.

"Yang kedua, Luhannie harus memberiku jatah minimal dua ronde" Ucap Sehun menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi..." Ucap Luhan takut.

"Tak ada tapi - tapian sayang. Kau sudah berjanji" Balas Sehun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"N-ne baiklah" Ucap Luhan lemas.

"Anak pintar. Aku harus latihan sayang, aku tutup teleponnya" Ucap Sehun.

"Sehunnie! Jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatan ya. Jangan sampai sakit, banyak minum air putih dan vitamin" Ucap Luhan mengingatkan Sehun.

"Iya sayang. Tunggu aku dua hari lagi diapartemenmu" Ucap Sehun lalu melambai pada Luhan dan mematikan sambungan video callnya.

"Huuuft..Sehunnie selalu meminta jatah terus. Apa yang dikhawatirkan Baekhyun benar?" Monolog Luhan.

"Ani ani. Aku harus percaya pada Sehunnie. Luhan, kau tak boleh berburuk sangka oke?!" Lanjutnya menyemangati dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ****Lady Luck****ㅒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari dengan senyuman bagi siapa saja yang tinggal di Tokyo, kecuali keenam namja ini. Setelah tadi malam konser sampai pukul dua belas malam, kini mereka masih bergelung dalam selimut mereka padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Tadi malam adalah hari terakhir mereka konser di Jepang sekaligus mengakhiri kegiatan konser dunia mereka. Manajer mereka sengaja tak membangunkan karena hari ini jadwal mereka adalah jalan - jalan dikota Tokyo ini.

"Hoaaaaam... Badanku rasanya hancur semua" Ucap Kai yang kini terbangun karena mendengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi.

"Ya! Bangun Sehun!" Teriak Kai sambil mengguncang tubuh Sehun.

"Ada apa Kai? Aku masih ngantuk" Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Kita akan jalan - jalan bodoh. Ini sudah jam 9. Kalau kita tak pergi sekarang waktunya akan sangat singkat" Balas Kai.

"Cepat mandi" Perintah Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku yang duluan" Sahut Kai langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung, kau terlihat tak bersemangat setelah pulang dari Korea" Ucap Sehun.

"Aku ada masalah dengan Baekhyun, Hun" Ucap Chanyeol lemas.

"Hyung bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Ada masalah apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu tahu Sehun. Tapi aku berharap kau tak jadi sepertiku Sehun. Hyung mohon jangan sakiti Luhan noona. Jangan buat Luhan noona menangis. Aku tak mau Luhan noona menjadi seperti Baekhyun. Menjadi yeoja yang sangat mengenal dunia luar" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon pada Sehun.

"Hyung..."

"Aku mohon Sehun. Luhan noona sudah kuanggap seperti noonaku sendiri. Aku tahu awalnya aku mendekati Luhan karena ingin mendekati Baekhyunku. Tapi lama kelamaan aku sangat nyaman dengan Luhan noona, dia lebih dari teman untukku. Aku hanya tak ingin noonaku menangis karena cinta pertamanya, yaitu kau Sehun" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya hyung" Ucap Sehun singkat. "Aku tak berjanji hyung" Lanjutnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck ****ㅒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

08.00 KST

"Xiumin eonni, jadwal kita jam berapa?" Tanya Tao yang kini duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Nanti sore jam tiga Tao-yah. Wae?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aniyo eonni. Aku ada latihan bela diri dengan teman - temanku" Jawab Tao.

"Yang penting pulang sebelum jam dua" Ucap Lay yang kini duduk disamping Xiumin dan merebut remot dari tangan Xiumin.

"Aratseo eonni" Sahut Tao lalu pergi ke kamar.

"Ada apa dengan Tao? Kenapa dia terlihat terburu - buru eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Dia ada latihan bela diri Kyung. Seperti biasanya bukan, dia terlalu bahagia saat bisa latihan bela diri lagi" Jawab Xiumin.

"Eonni, aku mau nonton acara gosip pagi!" Teriak Baekhyun yang masih memakai bathroobnya. Ia langsung merebut remot dari tangan Lay lalu mengganti channelnya.

"Ayolah Baek, kenapa kau suka sekali menggosip eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sebal.

"Plis deh Kyung, sudah dua hari aku tak melihat acara gosip. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan gosip terbaru" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh dari layar didepannya.

Akhirnya mereka berempat menonton acara gosip pagi yang sedang ditayangkan. Suasana menjadi hening seketika saat satu berita yang sangat mengejutkan terpampang jelas di layar itu.

'Akhirnya SM Entertainment mengkonfirmasi hubungan Wendy 'Red Velvet' dengan Oh Sehun 'EXO' setelah sebelumnya netizen menemukan keduanya sedang berkencan dipusat perbelanjaan besar di Seoul. Pembicara SM mengatakan 'sebenarnya kami tak menyangka akan secepat itu netizen mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Padahal mereka baru menjalin hubungan dua bulan yang lalu. Kami perwakilan dari SM meminta maaf atas semua ini, terutama pada EXO-L dan fans Red Velvet'

PRANG!

Semua yang disana terkejut saat ada suara seperti gelas pecah, termasuk Tao yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Holaho...**

**Maaf ya pinku lama banget updatenya. Kemaren ngga ada waktu. Sibuk sana sini. Padahal kemaren rabu udah jadi chap ini tapi ngga sempet terus. **

**Maaf juga hampir dua minggu pinku menghilang dari dunia bbm n ffn. Yang kemaren bbm aku maaf ngga aku bls.**

**Ini chapter aku pendekin dulu ya. Tapi janji ngga akan molor lagi chap depan. Semoga ngga kecewa sama chapter ini :-(**

**Buat yang udah review, follow n favorite ffku ini makasih banget ya... Love so much deh.**

**Kritik dan saran ditunggu yeth..**

**Jangan Lupa review chapter ini yeth..**

**Tengkyung~**

**Bye bye °°°**


	7. Chapter 7

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, ****K****aisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**Chapter 7**

Seorang namja sedang berjalan mondar mandir tak karuan. Ia terus berteriak marah dan sesekali membanting ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya ke sofa.

"Angkat teleponnya Lu" Ucap namja itu, Sehun.

"Ayolah angkat teleponnya Lu. Aarrgghh!" Teriaknya.

Setelah kabar bahwa ia dan Wendy berpacaran, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan setelah acaran jalan - jalannya di kota Tokyo.

"Sial! Kenapa aku baru tahu beritanya setelah acara jalan - jalan itu. Harusnya aku mendapatkan kabar lebih dulu. Sial! Sial! Sial!" Geramnya.

"Hun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mondar mandir seperti itu?" Tanya Suho yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Hotel Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Aku coba menghubungi Luhan tapi tak diangkat hyung" Jawab Sehun yang kini masih mondar mandir.

"Ayo Lu angkat teleponnya.. Tolong angkatlah" Gumam Sehun.

"Apa kau belum me..."

BUGH!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NOONAKU?! BRENGSEK KAU!" Teriak Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk dan memotong ucapan Suho. Chanyeol langsung memukul Sehun sampai sudut bibir sebelah kirinya sedikit robek.

"Hyung hentikan!" Teriak Kai yang berusaha menahan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini Suho?" Tanya Kris yang baru saja masuk bersama Chen.

"Kau tahu berita tentang hubungan Sehun dan Wendy bukan? Yah..seperti itu reaksi Chanyeol" Jawab Suho lalu membantu Kai menahan Chanyeol yang masih disulut amarah. Chen dan Kris mendekati Sehun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hyung sadarlah. Itu Sehun, hyung" Ucap Kai.

"Chanyeol tenanglah! Hentikan semuanya! Tahan emosimu!" Ucap Suho sedikit berteriak.

"Hun, lukamu harus segera diobati. Ayo hyung obati" Ajak Chen sambil menarik lengan Sehun, tapi Sehun melepaskan lengannya.

"Hyung aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" Ucap Sehun sambil menahan rasa sakit diujung bibirnya.

"Sehun, apa kau...?" Tanya Suho dan Kris bersama.

"Chanyeol hyung, aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Kumohon tenanglah" Ucap Sehun lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

Semua member EXO mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

"Jelaskan semuanya" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck ****ㅒ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan pov

Pagi ini perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Entah mengapa aku hanya ingin menyendiri di kamar setelah acara sarapan pagi. Lay sudah mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan member lain di ruang tengah, tapi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku karena aku pikir mungkin mereka hanya akan menggosip tentang artis lain atau mungkin mereka akan melihat acara gosip.

"Aku lelah Lay, aku ingin istirahat saja" Ucapaku pada Lay.

Tak lama setelah Lay keluar dari kamarku, tiba - tiba aku ingin minum jus jeruk dan kuputuskan untuk pergi ke dapur.

Saat berada diruang tengah, aku melihat member Red Moon sedang menonton televisi. Mereka tak melihatku, karena jalan menuju ke dapur dari kamarku lewat belakang sofa yang member Red Moon duduki.

"Mereka pasti akan berebut acara televisi" Gumamku saat melihat Baekhyun yang menghampiri ketiga member Red Moon.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur, aku langsung membuka kulkas dan mencari jus jeruk yang kuinginkan.

"Akhirnya...kenapa tiba - tiba aku ingin jus jeruk?" Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas kesayangannya.

"Ah! Pasti karena perasaanku yang sedang tidak enak" Lanjutnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Setelah gelas kesayanganku terisi penuh dengan jus jeruk, aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana member Red Moon berkumpul dengan bersenandung kecil. Saat jarakku hanya satu meter di belakang sofa, aku merasa keheningan yang mencekam. Karena rasa penasaranku, dengan cepat kulihat apa yang sedang member Red Moon lakukan. Tanpa sengaja pandanganku tertuju pada layar televisi dan membuatku tubuhku mematung seketika.

'Akhirnya SM Entertainment mengkonfirmasi hubungan Wendy 'Red Velvet' dengan Oh Sehun 'EXO' setelah sebelumnya netizen menemukan keduanya sedang berkencan dipusat perbelanjaan besar di Seoul. Pembicara SM mengatakan 'sebenarnya kami tak menyangka akan secepat itu netizen mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Padahal mereka baru menjalin hubungan dua bulan yang lalu. Kami perwakilan dari SM meminta maaf atas semua ini, terutama pada EXO-L dan fans Red Velvet'

"Apa ini? Berita buruk apa ini?" Ucapku dalam hati.

PRANG!

Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan gelas yang berisi cairan warna orange itu. Aku ingin bicara, aku ingin pergi dari sini, aku ingin menutup mata dan telingaku. Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Bahkan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya diam seperti patung. Pikiranku entah melayang kemana, mataku entah melihat kemana.

Sakit, ini sangat sakit. Saat aku melihat foto - foto Sehun dan Wendy, hatiku seperti ditusuk jarum secara perlahan. Apa ini yang orang sebut sakit hati?

Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi kenapa air mataku tak keluar walau hanya setetes. Ini semua pasti kebohongan.

"Ya, itu semua bohong Luhan. Jangan percaya begitu saja. Kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk percaya pada Sehun" Ucapku dalam hati.

"Itu semua bohong" Kalimat itu yang terus kuucapkan dalam hati.

Tapi kenapa ini terasa sangat sakit?

"Lu, gwaenchana?" Kudengar suara Xiumin menanyakan keadaanku. Kulihat kelima member Red Moon mendekatiku, walaupun sedikit blur.

"Eon..eonni, gwaenchana?" Kali ini kudengar suara Kyungsoo dan dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh tanganku.

Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka, tapi lidahku tak bisa kugerakkan sama sekali. Aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku baik - baik saja dan semua itu palsu. Tapi kenapa? Setiap kata itu melintas dalam pikiranku, hatiku terasa semakin sakit.

"Eonni, tolong jawab eonni. Jangan diam begini. Kumohon jawab eonni" Suara Baekhyun begitu terdengar jelas ditelingaku dan kurasakan ada yang menggoncang tubuhku. Aku yakin itu Baekhyun.

Hangat. Seperti ada yang memelukku. Tapi tak sehangat pelukan Sehunku. Seketika aku sadar setelah menyebut nama Sehun. Ternyata kelima member Red Moon yang memelukku, bahkan Tao dan Lay sudah menangis.

"Aku ingin istirahat" Kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan ini. Aku mulai berjalan menuju kamarku dan Baekhyun.

"Eonni mau ku ambilkan jus jeruk?" Tanya Lay hati - hati.

"Aniyo" Jawabku.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada pintu lalu tubuhku merosot. Kubenamkan kepalaku dikedua lututku.

"Cairan apa ini? Apa ini air mataku? Cih! Lemah!" Ucapku merutuki diriku yang lemah.

"Ini hanya kebohongan. Ini bohong Luhan! Jangan percaya begitu saja. Percayalah pada Sehun!" Ucapku.

Terdengar ponsel berdering, dan tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah tahu bahwa itu ponselku yang berada diatas ranjang. Aku ingin mengangkat panggilan itu, tapi aku tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Tubuhku sangat lemas, air mata masih mengalir dipipiku, hatiku masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Gwaenchana gwaenchana. Sehun tak mungkin dengan wanita itu. Semua itu salah, semua itu palsu, semua itu bohong. Benarkan? Tuhan tolong jawab aku? Semua itu bohongkan? Tidak benarkan? Jawab aku Tuhan. Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali. Apa Kau sedang menancapkan jarum dalam hatiku?" Ucapku menatap langit - langit kamarku seakan aku bicara pada Tuhan. Air mataku masih mengalir dan semakin deras.

Kulampiaskan semua sakit dihatiku dengan menangis dan terus mengucapkan bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Setelah aku lelah menangis, rasa kantuk mulai datang. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berdiri dan berjalan ke ranjangku. Kulihat ponselku dan tertera 15 panggilan tak terjawab dan itu dari Sehun. Ada satu pesan masuk dan langsung ku buka. Setelah membaca pesan itu, kumasukkan barang - barang pentingku ke dalam Clutch Bag.

"Eonni, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berada diruang tengah.

"Aku pulang ke apartemen Baek" Jawabku.

"Lu, diantar manajer Oppa ya.." Ucap Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa perlu ketemani eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang keluar dari dapur bersama Lay.

"Aniyo. Manajer Oppa saja yang mengantar Kyung" Balasku.

"Bawalah jatah makan siang dan malammu eonni. Kata Xiumin eonni jadwal hari ini di cancel" Ucap Lay.

"Ne. Tapi aku akan makan disana saja Lay. Aku pergi" Balasku lalu keluar dari dorm dan kulihat manajer oppa sudah ada dimobilnya.

Luhan pov end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck ****ㅒ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat sampai di apartemen, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia berharap setelah bangun tidur, pikarannya tak sekacau tadi.

Hoaaaaam..

Luhan menguap saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST.

"Ternyata tidur setelah menangis bisa menghabiskan waktu 4 jam" Gumamnya.

"Aku jadi merindukan Sehunnie" Ucap Luhan.

Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..

"Kenapa masih terasa sakit?" Gumam Luhan yang kini mulai menangis sambil menekan dadanya kuat.

"Aniyo! Itu bohong Luhan! Jangan menangis! Sehun tak mungkin selingkuh!" Ucap Luhan sambil menghapus kasar air matanya.

Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia pikir perlu untuk berendam air hangat, untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

19.00 KST.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa malam sudah datang. Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun di kasurnya sambil memegangi fotonya dan Sehun. Luhan berpikir ini terlalu sakit dan dadanya terus terhimpit. Kadang ia akan menangis tapi sebelum air mata itu keluar, diusapnya mata yang penuh dengan air mata itu dengan kasar.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Dengan langkah gontai Luhan berjalan membukakan pintu tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang bertamu di apartemennya.

KLIK!

Saat pintu terbuka lebar, Luhan baru menyadari siapa yang kini berada dihadapannya. Luhan langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan air mata yang mengalir sangat deras.

"Sehunnie... Ini sakit" Ucapnya dalam pelukan namja itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

"Sayang.. Dengarkan aku sayang. Biar aku jelaskan semuanya" Ucap Sehun sambil memberi kecupan dikepala Luhan berkali - kali.

Akhirnya Sehun membawa Luhan yang masih terisak dan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamarnya dan mereka duduk di ranjang.

"Sayang, tatap aku" Perintah Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan menatap Sehun. Matanya terlihat sedikit sembab dan masih berair, membuat Sehun tak kuat untuk melihat tepat di mata rusa kesayangannya itu.

"Kau percaya padaku sayang?" Tanya Sehun sambil membelai pipi Luhan.

"Aku percaya pada Sehunnie" Jawab Luhan lirih.

"Terima kasih sayang karena percaya padaku. Kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya hmm?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya di setting oleh SM sayang. Satu minggu sebelum berita itu muncul, aku disuruh SM untuk berpura - pura kencan dengan Wendy dan SM membayar netizen untuk memotretnya. Alasan SM adalah popularitas Red Velvet. Mereka pikir dengan berita ini, dapat menggebrak popularitas Red Velvet, padahal aku yakin malah akan membuat keduanya berantakan. Tapi aku tak bisa melawan mereka sayang" Jelas Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehunnie tak memberitahuku dulu?" Tanya Luhan.

"SM mengatakan akan membeberkan foto itu minggu depan tapi mereka mendadak mengajukan jadwalnya tanpa memberitahuku sayang. Aku pikir malam ini setelah kembali ke Korea aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi ya beginilah sayang. Maafkan aku sayang" Jelas Sehun. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Gwaenchana Sehunnie. Sehunnie tak salah, sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya" Ucap Luhan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan dari pelukannya.

"Ani. Sudah tak sesak seperti tadi pagi" Jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tarra~" Sehun menggantungkan Kalung dan menunjukkannya tepat didepan wajah Luhan. Kalung itu mempunya bandul huruf LS yang didesain dengan sangat menarik.

"Ini? Ini untukku Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya sayang, ini untuk rusaku yang manis. Cha aku pakaikan" Ucap Sehun. Sehun langsung memakaikan kalung itu pada leher jenjang Luhan.

"Kau suka sayang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku sangat suka Sehunnie. Terima kasih" Jawab Luhan lalu memeluk Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan mengecup bandul kalung itu sekilas.

"Kenapa ini berdarah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh luka disudut bibir Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung hanya salah paham sayang. Aku lupa memberitahunya kalau SM merencanakan itu, jadi dia memukulku karena dia pikir aku menyakitimu" Jawab Sehun.

"Biar aku tarik telinga Chanyeol nanti. Aku obati lukamu Sehunnie" Ucap Luhan yang akan berdiri mengambik kotak P3K tapi ditahan Sehun.

"Tak usah sayang, sudah diobati Chen hyung" Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi Sehummmpphh" Ucapan Luhan terhenti karena tiba - tiba Sehun menciumnya.

Ciuman itu awalnya sangat lembut dan memabukkan. Tapi itu tak lama, karena kini Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari kenikmatan dalam cumbuan mesra itu. Tangan Luhan berada di tengkuk Sehun dan mendorongnya meminta untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam. Sedangkan tangan sehun berada di pinggang Luhan dan satunya ia telusupkan kedalam baju Luhan. Bunyi kecipak mulai terdengar dengan saliva yang mulai keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Eungghh...eeemmhh" Desah Luhan saat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan tangan Sehun yang memelintir niplenya.

Sehun melepaskan pengait bra Luhan dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu memabukkan sayang? Kau siap malam ini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah karena ia sudah terlanjur terangsang. Sehun melepas semua pakaian Luhan dan pakaiannya.

"Tubuhmu selalu menggodaku sayang" Ucap Sehun sambil membaringkan Luhan dan menindihnya.

Sehun mulai mencumbu Luhan dengan kasar dan menuntut. Luhan hanya membalas dan melenguh nikmat.

"Emmmmhhh...enggghh"

Sehun meremas payudara kanan Luhan dengan keras membuat tubuh Luhan melengkung kenikmatan. Bibir Sehun turun ke leher Luhan dan menjilatnya dengan sensual. Lidahnya mulai turun sampai di payudara Luhan. Dijilatnya payudara kanan Luhan dengan gerakan melingkar. Payudara kiri Luhan diremas oleh tangan besar Sehun.

"Eunnggggh Sehh hunhhh..emmmh...aahhh"

Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir sexy Luhan membuat Sehun semakin gencar memuaskan Luhan. Puas bermain dengan payudara Luhan, Sehun turun menuju vagina Luhan.

"Lubangmu terlihat sangat sempit sayang" Ucap Sehun lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di vagina Luhan.

Lidahnya menjilati bibir vagina Luhan dan tangannya mulai menggoda klitoris Luhan. Sehun membuka bibir vagina Luhan dan lidahnya langsung dimasukkan ke lubang sempit Luhan.

"Engghh..ouh...ahh..oh yeaah..aaaahah..te rushhh Sehh hunnhh..aaaahh" Racau Luhan sambil mendorong kepala Sehun agar memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam.

"Emmmh...oh yaa...oh..oh..aah..ahh..shit"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti maksud Sehun langsung bangkit lalu memasukkan penis keras Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Luhan mengeluar masukkan penis Sehun dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Emmmh...emmmh.."

"Oh baby...yeah baby..oh yeaah" Racau Sehun.

Luhan menjilati ujung penis Sehun lalu beralih pada twins ball Sehun. Luhan menyedot twins ball itu kedalam mulutnya. Setelah puas dengan twins ball, Luhan kembali pada penis Sehun dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sambil menggoda twins ball Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Ouh...babyh...yeaaah..." Racau Sehun.

"Kita mulai sekarang sayang aku sudah tak tahan" Ucap Sehun lalu memakaikan pengaman pada penisnya dan memposisikan penisnya pada lubang Luhan. Posisi Luhan kini sedang menungging membuat Sehun semakin tak tahan saat melihat lubang Luhan yang sudah memerah.

Dengan sekali hentakan Sehun memasukkan seluruh penisnya dalam lubang sempit Luhan.

"Akkhh" Teriak Luhan saat lubangnya penuh oleh penis besar Sehun. Walaupun sudah berkali - kali dimasuki penis Sehun, tapi rasanya masih tetap sakit.

Sehun mulai meng-in out penisnya dengan gerakan lambat. Tak lama gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan brutal.

"Aah...oohh yeah...enngghh...aah aahhh...oh yeah..shit..oh my god..oh my god.." Racau Luhan.

"Oh baby..oh yeah..aaahh..sssshh...aaahhh" - Sehun.

"Ouh...disituuhh..yeaah..disituuhh sehh huuunnhhh.. oohh yeaah... shit" Racau Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya saat Sehun berhasil menumbuk sweet spotnya dan tangannya terus meremas payudara Luhan.

"Ouuh...Seh..hhuuunnnh...oh my god oh my god.. shit.. " Racau Luhan.

"Ouh...kau nikmathh Luhannhh..oh yeah.." - Sehun.

"Berbaringlah sayang. Aku hampir sampai" Perintah Sehun yang kini sudah tak meng-in out penisnya.

Luhan langsung berbaring dan Sehun kembali memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Luhan. Sehun memasukkan penis besarnya ke lubang Luhan dan langsung meng-in outnya dengan cepat dan brutal.

"Eummhh...ooh yeaaah...eeengghh... oh..oohh yeah..oooh..oh sehunhh.. oh my god..shit" Racau Luhan sambil memainkan klitorisnya dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Ohh..oohh..babyhh...akuhh hampir sampai.." Racau Sehun.

"Aku sampai sayanghhh"

"Aaakkkhhh" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ohh yeaah...ohhh..ohhh..ssshh ah" Desah Sehun saat cairannya keluar dalam lubang luhan.

Keduanya terlihat sangat lemas dan Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Luhan langsung memiringkan tubuhnya lalu mencari posisi nyaman dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"Kau luar biasa sayang. Kalau selanjutnya banyak muncul berita tentangku dan Wendy, jangan salah paham ya sayang" Ucap Sehun.

"Iya Sehunnie... Sekarang kan aku sudah tahu. Tapi jangan terlalu dekat - dekat dengan Wendy saat dipanggung" Balas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya Nyonya Oh. Aku mencintaimu sayang" Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan.

"Ish.. Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie" Balas Luhan. Lalu mereka menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka dan mulai mengarungi alam mimpi.

Tapi sebelum Sehun benar - benar tertidur, ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Lalu diambilnya ponsel itu yang ada di nakas dan membaca isi pesan tersebut. Senyum Sehun merekah setelah membaca pesan itu dan ia kembali mendekap Luhan untuk menyusulnya mengarungi alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck ****ㅒ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh lengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?!" Kesal Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun pertengkaran mereka kemarin belum terselesaikan.

"Kita harus bicara Baek" Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan! Aku ingin menemani Luhan eonni!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan lengannya. Baekhyun memang berniat untuk menemani Luhan yang sedang bersedih.

"Sehun ada di dalam sana Baek" Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Apa?! Sehun di dalam? Brengsek! Beraninya dia menemui Luhan eonni!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan amarah yang memuncak. Saat Baekhyun akan menekan bel apartemen Luhan, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju apartemennya yang berada dekat dengan apartemen Luhan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!" Teriak Baekhyun saat mereka sudah masuk dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

"Berita itu palsu. Itu disetting oleh SM dan korbannya adalah Sehun dan Wendy!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kita harus bicara Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun akan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!" Balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Chanyeol lirih membuat Baekhyun berhenti.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" Balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Baek maafkan aku karena telah membentakmu kemarin dan juga karena aku telah egois. Maafkan keegoisanku Baek. Hukum aku Baek. Hukum aku sampai itu bisa membalaskan kesalahanku dulu Baek. Sampai aku benar - benar pantas menjadi pendampingmu. Aku tahu kau masih rapuh seperti dulu dan aku yang sudah menyakiti hatimu yang rapuh itu tak pantas untukmu. Kau berhak untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, tapi apa sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku bisa menjadi pendampingmu Baek? Aku janji akan menjadi yang lebih baik" Ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah meneteskan air matanya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Ani. Aku yang salah. Jangan minta maaf padaku Yeol. Aku yang salah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku Yeol, aku harus pergi. Aku tak bisa menjadi Baekhyunmu yang dulu. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya. Aku pergi" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak lalu berlari keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih mematung dan mencoba untuk mencerna semua perkataan Baekhyun.

'Akhiri?' Batinnya.

"Baek..BAEK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol dambil berlari mencari Baekhyun. Tapi walaupun ia sudah mencari sampai Loby, ia tak menemukan sosok Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku sayang" Ucap Baekhyun yang kini berada di balik tembok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck ****ㅒ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel berbunyi membuat sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu dengan terburu - buru. Ia tahu siapa yang bertamu karena mereka telah mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu.

"Kai!" Teriak Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Kai.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo ya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Kai.

"Kau mau terus memelukku didepan apartemen baby?" Tanya Kai sambil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo.

"Mian. Ayo masuk" Ajak Kyungsoo dan membawa Kai menuju sofa.

"Kenapa tak mencari apartemen di El Dorado saja Baby? Kan bisa dekat dengan Luhan noona" Tanya Kai.

"Aniyo, aku suka tempat ini Kai. Jauh dari jalan raya jadi tak terlalu bising" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ya ya ya. Tarra... Aku bawa hadiah untukmu baby" Ucap Kai sambil memperlihatkan kotak ukuran sedang pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini Kai? Kau tak perlu membelikanku hadiah. Lagipula ini bukan ulang tahunku" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini memang bukan ulang tahunmu, tapi ini spesial untuk my baby. Cha! Bukalah baby" Perintah Kai.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu dan seketika ia membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kai.. Ini cantik sekali" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Gaun cantik untuk my baby yang sangat cantik dan... sexy" Balas Kai.

"Ish..aku tak sexy Kai. Terima kasih Kai" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Kai.

"Iya sayang. Nah, sekarang cobalah pakai gaun itu. Aku ingin melihatnya" Perintah Kai. Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi notification dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Karena rasa penasaran, Kai menyambar ponsel itu.

"Apa ini ponsel Kyungsoo? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Gumam Kai lalu menyalakan ponsel itu. Kai sangat terkejut saat melihat wallpaper dari ponsel itu.

"Kyungsoo dan Lim Hyunsik?" Gumam Kai. Ia buka pesan masuk itu.

**Sayang, kemarin kau meninggalkan kalungmu dimobilku setelah kita berkencan. Aku yang mengantar atau kau yang mengambilnya sayang?**

Begitulah isi pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Brengsek! Bitch!" Geram Kai.

Tiba - tiba ponsel Kai berdering dan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Kai mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Iya sayang ada apa?" Tanya Kai sedikit berbisik dan menghilangkan amarahnya yang tadi sempat memuncak.

"Aku tak bisa pergi sayang. Jadwalku padat dan aku juga masih lelah habis konser kemarin" Lanjutnya.

"Iya sayang kamu tenang saja, aku membawa hadiah untukmu. Minggu depan aku akan kesana dan menggantinya dengan beberapa ronde sayang" Ucap Kai.

"Iya sayang. Aku kesana minggu depan sayang" Ucap Kai lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Sayang? Siapa yang kau panggil sayang?!" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang Kai. Kyungsoo masih memakai pakaian yang tadi, sebenarnya ia sudah mencoba dikamar, tapi ia malu jika Kai harus melihat dirinya mengenakan gaun feminim itu.

"Jadi kau berselingkuh eoh?!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku selingkuh?! Cih, kau juga bermain dibelakangku. Kau dan Lim Hyunsik. Brengsek! Bitch!" Geram Kai.

"YA AKU MEMANG SELINGKUH DENGANNYA. KAU! KAU HANYA MENGINGINKAN TUBUHKU BUKAN?!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"MAJJA! AKU HANYA MENGINGINKAN TUBUHMU! DAN KITA IMPAS BUKAN?! KAU BERSELINGKUH DAN AKU JUGA. SEKARANG KITA AKHIRI SEMUA!" Teriak Kai.

"BAIK KITA AKHIRI! KELUAR DARI APARTEMENKU DAN BAWA INI! AKU TAK BUTUH!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil meleparkan kotak berisi gaun pada Kai. Kai langsung beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa sesakit ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini ambruk ke lantai sambil menekan kuat dadanya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck****ㅒ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian menyenangkan untuk Luhan dan menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Seminggu ini Chanyeol selalu menghubungi Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun selalu mematikan ponselnya. Seminggu ini pula Kyungsoo dan Kai seperti dua orang yang saling membenci saat ada kesempatan member Red Moon dan EXO bertemu dalam satu acara televisi.

"Eonni ada jadwal individu?" Tanya Tao.

"Iya Taotao. Nanti eonni akan ke gedung SM untuk berlatih. Eonni akan berduet bersama Chanyeol dalam rangka project kerja sama SM dengan agensi kita" Jelas Luhan.

"Kenapa bukan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo?" Tanya Lay.

"Kalian tahu kondisi mereka saat ini seperti apa. Maka dari itu aku langsung merekomendasikan Luhan. Lagipula aku dengar lagu ini bukan lagu yang harus menggunakan nada tinggi" Jelas Xiumin.

"Benar juga" Ucap Tao dan Lay bersamaan.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang" Ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari dorm.

Setelah sampai di gedung SM, Luhan langsung masuk lift dan menuju lantai 5. Tapi saat sampai dilantai 4, pintu lift terbuka dan berdiri Kris dan Suho didepan lift.

"Luhan/noona" Ucap Kris dan Suho bersamaan.

"Oh, annyeong" Sapa Luhan. Luhan lalu keluar dari lift untuk sekedar mengobrol.

"Ah, pasti noona akan berlatih dengan Chanyeol ya?" Tanya Suho.

"Ne. Apa kalian habis berlatih?" Tanya Luhan.

"Seperti biasa. Berlatih berlatih dan berlatih. Berlatih is not my style" Jawab Kris.

"Haha aku sering mendengar kalimat itu" Ucap Luhan.

"Kalimat aneh itu menjadi tranding topic masa kini noona" Sahut Suho.

"Annyeonghasaeyo" Sapa empat yeoja yang berdiri didepan mereka bertiga.

"Ah, kau Luhan member Red Moon bukan?" Tanya salah satu yeoja itu, Irene.

"Ne. Kalian Red Velvet bukan? Tapi kenapa hanya berempat?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah, Wendy eonni sedang ke toilet eonni" Jawan Joy.

" Ah..Ne" Jawab Luhan sedikit canggung.

"Baiklah kami pergi eonni" Ucap member Red Velvet.

"Kami juga harus pergi noona" Sahut Suho yang langsung menarik Kris.

"Sehun ada di ruang dance sebelah sana" Bisik Kris di telinga Luhan lalu berjalan pergi dengan Suho.

Karena sangat merindukan Sehun, akhirnya Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Kris tadi. Mencuri sedikit waktu untuk bertemu Sehun takkan masalah. Luhan berjalan dengan senyum yang terus berkembang di wajahnya. Tapi senyum itu hilang saat ia membuka sedikit pintu ruang dance. Sakit itu kembali lagi, sakit dihatinya kembali menyesakkan dadanya.

"Setelah kita disuruh untuk berdekatan, rasanya ada yang beda saat aku didekatmu. Kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkanmu akhir - akhir ini. Aku mencoba untuk membuang bayanganmu, tapi kau selalu hadir. Bahkan dalam mimpiku"

Luhan mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. Itu suara Sehun.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu Sehun. Tapi aku tak ingin merusak semuanya" Ucap seorang yeoja yang sangat Luhan kenali, Wendy.

Mata Luhan mulai berair saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dimana Sehun memeluk Wendy dari belakang dan mereka sama - sama menghadap jendela sehingga membelakangi Luhan. Air mata itu mengalir lagi. Bahkan lebih deras.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan eonni?" Tanya Wendy. Luhan menanti jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Luhan. Aku hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Aku berusaha mencintainya tapi tak bisa. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya tapi aku merasa kasihan dengannya. Dan kini aku bisa mengakhiri semuanya karena ada dirimu sayang. Jadilah kekasihku. Aku tulus mencintaimu sayang" Ucap Sehun.

JDER!

Petir menyambar hati Luhan. Ditekannya dadanya kuat dan diremasnya kalung pemberian Sehun.

Belum sembuh dari sakitnya yang ini, ditambah lagi dengan adegan yang kini terjadi di hadapannya. Sehun mencium mesra bibir Wendy dan Wendy membalas ciuman lembut Sehun.

"Sehun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaho~ Pinku balik lagi. Walaupun agak telat.

Oke beginilah ceritanya. Jangan bash wendy n hyunsik ya. Oh ya itu Lim Hyunsik BTOB ya. Kan D.O temenan sama Hyunsik di dunia nyata hehe

Kritik dan saran ditunggu ya. Yang udah review, udah aku bales lewat PM ya. Yang ngga log in ato ngga punya akun maaf ngga aku bales. Makasih yang udah review, folk n fav ni ff. Love y'all :3

Jangan lupa review chapter ini ya~

Tengkyung~

Bye bye°°


	8. Chapter 8

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, ****K****aisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**Chapter 8**

**"**Sehun" Ucap Luhan lirih sambil menekan kuat dadanya.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan hatinya sangat sakit. Dipegangnya erat bandul kalung pemberian Sehun dan ia pejamkan matanya. Berharap setelah ia membuka mata, semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Luhan noona..." Panggil Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dari ruang rekaman. Chanyeol berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan.

"Ini bukan mimpi?" Batin Luhan saat ia mendengar suara bass Chanyeol lalu membuka matanya. Pemandangan didepannya masih sama, membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Apa yang noona laku.." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut melihat Luhan menangis. Mata rusa itu terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Noo..noona kenapa menangis? Apa yang.." Ucapan Chanyeol terputus lagi saat matanya tak sengaja melihat ke dalam ruang latihan dance.

Chanyeol langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya memerah karena amarah yang memuncak. Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang masih berdiri sambil menangis.

"Brengsek!" Teriak Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun dan Wendy melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Sehun dan Wendy terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol mendekati mereka dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Luhan berdiri didepan pintu ruangan itu dengan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hyu..hyung" Ucap Sehun berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun!" Teriak Chanyeol lalu memukul telak wajah Sehun.

Sehun langsung ambruk tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tubuh Sehun berdiri dan menyudutkannya di tembok. Chanyeol terus memukul Sehun tanpa mengindahkan suara rintihan Sehun. Luka disudut bibir Sehun semakin parah.

Melihat Chanyeol terus memukuli Sehun, Luhan langsung mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hentikan Chanyeol!" Teriak Luhan.

Chanyeol masih tak mendengar teriakan Luhan dan terus memukuli Sehun. Sehun terlihat sudah lemas, tapi sedari tadi ia tak membalas pukulan Chanyeol.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Luhan yang kini berada didepan Sehun untuk menghalangi pukulan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Wendy hanya diam melihat kejadian dihadapannya.

"Hentikan Chanyeol. Tolong hentikan" Ucap Luhan yang masih menangis.

"Noona.." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melepaskan Sehun dan berusaha mendekap Luhan, tapi Luhan langsung menepisnya.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Ia hapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Apa semua yang tadi ku dengar benar? Apa yang tadi ku lihat juga benar?" Tanya Luhan.

Mereka semua diam menunggu jawaban Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya berdiri mematung tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kenapa jantungku berdenyut nyeri saat melihatnya menangis? Kenapa aku tak sanggup menatap mata rusanya? Ah! Pasti karena aku kasihan padanya" Batin Sehun.

"Ck! Ya semua itu benar. Apa yang kau lihat dan apa yang kau dengar semuanya benar. Wae? Apa kau tau bisa menerimanya?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum remeh.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sambil menahan air matanya yang akan keluar dari mata rusanya. Luhan masih ingin mendengar sendiri dari Sehun tentang apa yang Sehun katakan pada Wendy tadi.

"Aku hanya mengingankan tubuhmu. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Orang yang kucintai adalah Wendy dan dia sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihku" Ucap Sehun.

"La..lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" Tanya Luhan yang masih terus berusaha untuk tak menangis.

"Kita? Cih! Semua sudah berakhir Luhan noona. Jangan pernah hubungi dan temui aku lagi" Ucap Sehun lalu menarik Wendy pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Cih!" Wendy mendecih saat berjalan melewati Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat noonanya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Chanyeol melihat bahu Luhan bergetar ringan. Luhan menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh rapuh Luhan. Tapi ia masih takut Luhan akan menepisnya lagi.

"Ada apa ini Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho yang baru saja masuk bersama Kris, Chen dan Kai.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi dia menyuruh kami kesini. Sebenarnya ada apa Yeol? Kenapa Sehun babak belur seperti itu?" Tanya Chen.

"Luhan, kenapa bahumu bergetar? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris saat pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan. Walaupun Luhan membelakanginya, tapi Kris tahu itu Luhan dari pakaiannya.

"Aku akan menyusul Sehun" Ucap Kai setelah diberi kode oleh Suho.

"Aku juga akan pergi" Ucap Chen lalu menarik Kris pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Yeol, aku akan berbicara pada staff untuk membatalkan latihan hari ini. Sebaiknya kau mengantar Luhan noona pulang" Bisik Suho. Chanyeol hanya memgangguk paham sambil tersenyum pada Suho. Suho langsung keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menemui staff.

Ruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat hening. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Luhan.

"Noona.." Panggil Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Aku baik - baik saja Yeol" Lirih Luhan.

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Air mata masih setia mengalir dari mata rusa Luhan. Tubuh Chanyeol langsung lemas melihat sahabat sekaligus noonanya menangis. Ia tak bisa melihat Luhan seperti ini. Kasih sayangnya pada Luhan bagai kasih sayang seorang adik pada kakaknya. Dengan segenap keberanian, Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Luhan.

"Menangislah noona. Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku baik - baik saja Yeol" Ucap Luhan sambil berusaha melepas dekapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri noona. Menangislah" Ucap Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan mengelus kepala Luhan.

Luhan langsung menumpahkan air matanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam hal cinta, tapi harus berakhir dengan sakit yang sangat dalam.

"Apa semua ini sudah berakhir sampai disini? Kenapa harus secepat ini? Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Ini pasti mimpi kan Yeol? Tolong bangunkan aku sekarang. Bangunkan aku Yeol" Ucap Luhan yang masih sesenggukan.

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kenapa ini sangat sakit? Apa salahku? Apa kekuranganku? Kenapa Sehun tak bisa mencintaiku? Padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Dia segalanya bagiku dan rasanya aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tapi kenapa dia tak bisa membalas cintaku Yeol?" Ucap Luhan mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa aku tak bisa bersama Sehun lagi? Aku sangat mencintainya Yeol. Aku.."

"Noona hentikan!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan dari dekapannya. Dipegangnya erat kedua bahu Luhan.

"Tatap aku noona" Pinta Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Dengar noona. Sehun tak pantas untukmu. Lupakan dia noona. Hapus perasaan cintamu padanya. Dia hanya namja brengsek yang telah membuatmu terluka. Dia tak pantas untukmu noona" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa Chanyeol. Cinta ini akan terus dan akan tetap ada sampai kapanpun. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku takkan pernah sanggup untuk melupakannya. Aku hanya percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti Sehun akan kembali padaku dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya" Balas Luhan.

"Itu adalah satu - satunya kekuatanku untuk tetap hidup dengan cinta yang terus melekat dalam hatiku. Cintaku pada Sehun." Lirih Luhan.

"Noona, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Aku akan mengalah. Noona boleh tetap mencintainya, tapi aku mohon satu hal. Jika noona sudah tak sanggup memendam cinta itu, menyerahlah noona. Jangan terus sakiti dirimu dengan cinta itu. Datanglah padaku jika noona merasa sedih. Aku akan menjadi dongsaeng yang selalu ada kapanpun untuk noona" Ucap Chanyeol lalu mendekap tubuh Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang baru saja melihat keduanya sedang berpelukan. Lebih tepatnya seseorang itu melihat Chanyeol sedang mendekap Luhan.

"Kau benar - benar tak bisa menerima diriku yang sekarang?" Ucapnya lalu pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck****ㅒ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi Baekhyun!" Teriak seorang namja sambil berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Oh hai Chen. Suaramu terlalu berisik" Sapa Baekhyun.

"Yak! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chen.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan teh pada Luhan eonni. Aku dengar dia akan berlatih untuk kolaborasi projek kerja sama SM dan agensi Red Moon. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik Luhan eonni minum teh ini sebelum berlatih. Tapi aku tak menemukannya" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh.. Luhan noona ada di.."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Chen. Aku akan memberikannya nanti. Aku pergi" Ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chen yang bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Untung saja. Cih! Ternyata Chanyeol memang tak bisa menerimaku. Siapa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini? Bukankah dia? Tapi kenapa malah dia yang tak bisa menerimaku? Dan sekarang dia berpaling pada Luhan eonni? Brengsek! Dia bahkan merebut kekasih orang" Ucap Baekhyun setelah sampai dimobilnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Baekhyun ingin mengantar teh untuk Luhan. Lagipula ia juga penasaran dengan siapa Luhan akan berduet. Tapi saat berada di lantai satu ia bertemu dengan Kris dan Kris mengatakan kalau Luhan ada di ruang dance lantai empat. Baekhyun langsung pergi keruangan itu, tapi yang ia lihat disana adalah Chanyeol yang sedang mendekap dan mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Baru saja aku berniat untuk merubah diriku hanya untukmu Yeol, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hiks hiks.. Kenapa ini sangat sakit? Bahkan melebihi rasa sakit saat kau tinggalkan aku dulu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ia terus menangis untuk melimpahkan rasa sakit dihatinya sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari gedung SM.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck ****ㅒ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentuman musik yang sangat keras memenuhi ruangan yang tak bisa di bilang kecil. Seorang yeoja dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju meja bartender. Ia mengabaikan namja - namja yang mengajaknya minum bersama. Padahal ia sama sekali tak mengenal namja itu.

"Aku mau dua botol vodka" Ucap yeoja itu pada bartender.

"Baik nona" Ucap sang bartender lalu mengambilkan vodka pesanan yeoja itu dan meletakkan botol itu didepan yeoja itu.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru. Baru pertama kali kesini nona?" Tanya sang bartender basa - basi.

"Yah seperti itulah" Jawab yeoja itu sambil menuangkan vodka pada gelasnya.

"Aku seperti sering melihat nona. Apa nona seorang idol?" Tanya sang bartender.

"Ya. Kau mengenalku?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil terus meminum vodkanya.

"Sepertinya kau si seksi Red Moon bukan? Teman - temanku sangat mengidolakanmu" Jawab sang bartender.

"Ya itu aku. Aku Luhan" Ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah, temanmu juga sering kesini. Tadi kulihat dia naik ke lantai atas. Ah maaf aku harus melayani pengunjung lain" Ucap sang bartender pada Luhan lalu pergi melayani pengunjung lain.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Rasanya ia sedang berputar - putar ratusan kali. Ini memang kali pertama Luhan meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Biasanya ia hanya meminum satu gelas kecil soju saja sudah pusing kepalanya.

Pusing dikepalanya ia hiraukan dan terus saja meminum vodkanya. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya sudah limbung, tapi ia langsung meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Dua botol vodka sudah habis ditenggaknya dan ia masih berusaha meminta satu botol lagi.

"Kau sudah mabuk nona. Jangan minum lagi, nanti kau tak bisa pulang" Balas sang bartender saat Luhan meminta satu botol vodka.

"Aku hik belum mabuk hik. Berikan aku hik satu botol hik lagi hik" Pinta Luhan.

"Hai bro, aku mau champagne dua bo.. Oh apa dia sudah mabuk?" Tanya seorang namja yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Namja itu tak bisa melihat wajah Luhan karena tertutup oleh rambutnya dan juga posisi kepalanya ada diatas meja.

"Ne. Tapi dia meminta satu botol lagi. Aku tak memberinya karena ia sudah mabuk berat" Ucap sang bartenader.

"Aku hik belum mabuk hik!" Teriak Luhan sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menoleh pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Lu..Luhan noona?" Ucap namja itu.

"Siapa hik kau?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku 'Teen Top'. Noona kau sudah mabuk, lebih baik sekarang noona pulang" Ucap .

"Aku hik belum mabuk hik. Berikan hik aku satu hik botol lagi! Hik" Teriak Luhan.

"Kalian hik tak tahu hik, hatiku sangat sakit hik. Orang yang aku hik cintai tak mencintaiku hik. Aku hik sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie hik" Ucap Luhan dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Halo hyung" menghubungi seseorang tanpa mengindahkan ucapan - ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan yang sedang mabuk.

"Luhan noona ada di Black Club sekarang. Cepatlah kesini hyung, dia sudah mabuk" Ucap pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Baiklah hyung aku tunggu" memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

" , dimana Luhan?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru saja datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang Chanyeol hyung. Ini Luhan noona. Dia sudah tidur hyung. Daritadi dia terus bicara tak jelas hyung" Jawab .

"Gomaweo . Aku akan langsung membawanya pulang" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa ada hubungan antara Luhan noona dan Sehun? Daritadi Luhan noona menyebut nama Sehun" Tanya panasaran.

"Ya begitulah. Aku percaya padamu. Jangan sampai hal ini bocor, arra?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne hyung. Cepatlah bawa Luhan noona pulang" Ucap .

"Oh, hyung tak menemui Baekhyun?" Tanya .

"Baekhyun? Dia ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne. Dia ada di pojok sana hyung. Seperti biasanya dia kalau kesini pasti duduk disana ditemani banyak namja dan dia akan minum sampai lima botol. Dia tak akan pulang sebelum dia mabuk hyung" Jelas .

Chanyeol langsung berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mengerikan. hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan meninggalkan meja bartender dan Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun! Pulang sekarang!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur!" Teriak Chanyeol saat namja - namja yang bersama Baekhyun tadi berusaha mendekati Chanyeol.

"Pergilah" Ucap Baekhyun pada namja - namja itu dan mereka menurutinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Chanyeol tegas. Ia benar - benar marah kali ini melihat Baekhyun berada di tempat terlarang seperti ini.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang - senang. Wae? Kenapa kau juga berada disini? Apa kau mencari wanita jalang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Oh...kau pasti menjemput Luhan eonni bukan? Pergilah, bawa dia pergi. Tak usah pedulikan aku! Kau sudah tak mencintaiku bukan? Pergilah!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Baek? Aku mencintaimu. Aku kesini memang untuk menjemput Luhan noona karena dia sedang mabuk" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau mencintaiku? Cih! Bukankah sekarang kau mencinta Luhan eonni?! Pergilah!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Apa? Aku hanya mencintaimu Baek! Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Luhan noona?! Dia sudah aku anggap seperti noonaku sendiri! Sekarang pulang bersamaku dan Luhan noona!" Ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun tapi ditepisnya.

"Kalau memang kau mencintaiku, sekarang aku beri kau dua pilihan. Kau memilihku atau Luhan eonni? Kalau kau memilihku, berarti kau memang mencintaiku. Kalau kau memilih Luhan eonni, berarti semuanya berakhir sekarang juga!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa maksudmu? Aku sudah jelaskan semuanya. Aku hanya mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau tak percaya padaku? Kemarin kau meminta kita berakhir tapi ku hiraukan. Aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi kau selalu mematikan ponselmu. Dan sekarang aku bertemu denganmu tapi kau malah memberikan pilihan seperti ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek dan aku tak ingin kita berakhir" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku pulang" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu Luhan noona bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya disini" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bawa dia pulang dan kita benar - benar berakhir" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hyung, Luhan noona bangun dan mengamuk meminta vodka lagi" Ucap yang baru saja datang setelah melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya" Ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Hiks hiks..Dia benar - benar sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Hiks hiks.. nappeun Chanyeol! Hiks hiks.. kenapa sakit sekali?" Racau Baekhyun sambil menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ㅒ ****Lady Luck ****ㅒ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa hubungan Sehun Luhan dan Chanyeol Baekhyun. Selama sebulan ini Luhan lebih sering pulang ke apartemennya sedangkan Sehun selalu bersenang - senang dengan Wendy, tapi pikirannya selalu kosong dan entah kenapa selalu memikirkan Luhan. Tapi ia terus membantah dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Luhan. Dulu setiap pagi akan ada pesan masuk dari Luhan yang isinya hanya ucapan selamat pagi dan mengingatkannya untuk makan tepat waktu. Sudah dua minggu ini batin dan pikirannya berperang, tapi tetap saja keegoisannya yang memang.

Selama sebulan ini jadwal Chanyeol sangat padat dan ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berusaha menemui Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengganti nomor teleponnya dan jika ada kesempatan bertemu disuatu acara televisi, Baekhyun selalu menghindarinya. Ia jg dengar dari bahwa selama sebulan ini Baekhyun sering pergi ke Black Club dan mabuk - mabukan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin menyalahkan dirinya karena kesalahan dimasa lalunya.

Hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun sedikit renggang. Luhan sendiri sering menyendiri di kamar jika sedang di dorm dan malamnya akan pulang ke apartemen, sedangkan Baekhyun juga sering pulang ke apartemen barunya. Jadwalnya juga sangat padat sehingga ia dan Luhan jarang bertemu.

Member Red Moon tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun berakhir. Mereka juga tak mengetahui masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berpikir hubungan mereka baik - baik saja. Mereka juga berpikir Luhan dan Baekhyun sering pulang ke apartemen mereka karena permintaan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

"Xiumin eonni, dimana Luhan eonni? Aku khawatir padanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat" Tanya Lay.

"Dia sedang ke kamar mandi. Aku jg khawatir Lay. Tapi Luhan selalu bilang bahwa ia baik - baik saja" Jawab Xiumin.

"Luhan eonni sering mual akhir - akhir ini. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada dokter pribadi kita eonni" Ucap Tao.

"Mungkin Luhan eonni hanya masuk angin. Biar aku hubungi dokter Kim untuk memeriksa Luhan eonni setelah acara ini" Ucap Kyungsoo. Ketiga yeoja disana menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh Baek, kau melihat Luhan? Kenapa dia belum keluar dari kamar mandi? Setelah ini dia harus tampil dengan Kyungsoo di segmen special stage" Tanya Xiumin.

"Ani" Jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu ia langsung keluar dari ruang pribadi Red Moon.

Kini mereka sedang berada diacara Half Year yang diadakan oleh stasiun tv KBS. EXO juga menjadi bintang tamu diacara ini.

"Luhan eonni, kenapa lama sekali? Kalian harus naik ke panggung sekarang" Ucap Lay.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo Kyung, nanti kita terlambat" Ajak Luhan.

"Ne eonni" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju panggung dengan saling diam tak ada yang membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Mereka bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing - masing.

"Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk menyanyikan lagu ini. Hatiku sangat sakit saat aku menyanyikannya. Aku selalu teringat Sehun saat menyanyikannya. Bagaimana kalau aku menangis saat menyanyikannya? Apalagi EXO duduk di meja paling depan. Aku takkan sanggup menyanyikan lagu ini sambil menatap Sehun. Tuhan..kuatkan aku" Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Kai... Kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu? Aku bahkan jadi tak yakin bahwa aku mencintai Hyunsik. Apa aku mencintaimu? Tapi kau pasti tak mencintaiku. Aku tak bisa menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu ini benar - benar menceritakan tentang perasaanku setelah kita berpisah. Kai.. Aku mencintaimu. Aku berharap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku setelah kau mendengarkan lagu ini. Tuhan, jangan buat aku menangis saat menyanyikan lagu ini" Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kini mereka sudah berada di panggung. Semua lampu dimatikan, meninggalkan rasa penasaran penonton dan idol lainnya, siapa yang akan tampil selanjutnya. Musik mulai terdengar, tapi belum ada tanda - tanda lampu akan menyala. Setelah benerapa detik musik intro, akhirnya lampu langsung menyorot pada Luhan dan menimbulkan teriakan histeris fans Red Moon.

(Sebaiknya Kalian sambil play lagu ini. Taeyeon &amp; Tiffany - Lost In Love)

**Urin jigeum jeongmallo heeojin geolkka **

**Apakah kita sekarang benar-benar putus?**

**Anim yaksokhandaero jamsi meoreojin geolkka**

**Atau ini hanya perpisahan sementara yang kita janjikan?**

**Naneun i jeongdomyeon chungbunhi doen geot gateunde **

**Kurasa aku cukup puas jika ini jalan terbaik**

**Wae amureon sosigi eomneun geolkka**

**Namun mengapa tak ada kabar apapun darimu?**

Lampu langsung menyorot Kyungsoo dan lampu sorot Luhan mati.

**Neoreul saranghae kkeutdo eomneun gidarimirado gwaenchanha**

**Aku mencintaimu, meskipun harus menanti selamanya tak mengapa**

**Niga nareul dasi chajeul ttaemyeon eonjena neoreul hyanghae useo jul su inneunde**

**Aku dapat selalu tersenyum padamu saat kau menemukanku lagi**

**Ajikdo badadeuril su eomneun geolkka Niga kkeonaetdeon yaegin ibyeoreul dollyeo malhan geot**

**Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya saat kau berulangkali mengatakan perpisahan**

**Naneun gojigotdaero bada deurigo sipeo**

**Sejujurnya aku ingin menerima ucapan tersebut**

**Neoneun jigeum mueol hago isseulkka**

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?**

Lampu sorot Luhan kembali menyala tapi tak mematikan lampu sorot Kyungsoo.

**Neoreul saranghae kkeutdo eomneun gidarimirado gwaenchanha**

**Aku mencintaimu, meskipun harus menanti selamanya tak mengapa**

**Niga nareul dasi chajeul ttaemyeon eonjena neoreul hyanghae useo jul su inneunde**

**Aku dapat selalu tersenyum padamu saat kau menemukanku lagi**

Kyungsoo mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah hampir menangis.

**Ije jogeumssik na seulpeojigo niga tteonan geol silgamhajiman**

**Sekarang sedikit demi sedikit aku tersadar akan kesedihan dan kepergianmu**

**Niga doraomyeon jalhaejugetdan saenggakppun**

**Jika kau kembali, aku hanya berpikir untuk melakukan yang terbaik**

Luhan sudah meneteskan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit agar tak terlalu terlihat saat kamera menyorotnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya.

**Wae ireoke miryeonhageman gulkka **

**Mengapa aku bersikap bodoh?**

**Naege jueojyeotdeon sigandeureun uri sail jeongnihagi wihan siganil ppun**

**Waktu yang kau berikan padaku hanyalah waktu yang disepakati antara kita**

**Seulpeuji anha niga nareul chajeul georaneun geu mideumeun**

**Aku tak bersedih, kepercayaan bahwa kau akan mencariku**

**Naui sarangeul deo dandanhage mandeulgo**

**Membuat cintaku lebih kuat**

**Naege saraganeun himeul juneun geol**

**Memberiku kekuatan untuk hidup**

Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan sudah berakhir menciptakan teriakan histeris dari fans Red Moon dan juga decakan kagum dari idol lain, termasuk EXO. Mereka, lebih tepatnya Suho Kris Chen kagum karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo membawakan lagu itu dengan emosi yang sangat bagus, karena merekapun tak mengetahui masalah Sehun Luhan, Chanyeol Baekhyun dan Kai Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan mereka bertiga, ketiga member EXO lainnya bergelut dengan pikirannya masing - masing.

"Kenapa aku melihat Kyungsoo menatapku saat menyanyikan lagu itu? Apa maksud dari tatapan itu? Apakah aku benar - benar mencintai Hani? Kenapa aku ingin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo?" Ucap Kai dalam hati.

"Luhan noona, aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Tapi aku jg tak bisa berbuat apa - apa karena aku juga tak sanggup berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Semoga Baekhyun mengerti bahwa aku benar - benar mencintainya" Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Aku seperti melihat Luhan menangis tadi. Tapi apa hanya parasaanku saja? Aku selalu memikirkanmu akhir - akhir ini Luhan, bahkan ketika aku bersama Wendy. Aku merasa ada yang mengikatku denganmu. Tapi aku masih mencintai Wendy. Luhan, apa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam? Kalau memang suatu saat aku kembali, apa kau masih bisa memaafkanku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku seperti dalam lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi?" Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Mereka bertiga terus bergelut dengan pikiran masing - masing walaupun kini Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang di balik panggung.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Luhan dan Kyungsoo turun dari panggung, mereka langsung pergi ke kamar mandi umum. Yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah menangis di kamar mandi. Tapi tiba - tiba ada suara seperti orang mual dibilik kamar mandi yang Luhan masuki. Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya langsung saja membuka pintu bilik itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Luhan eonni!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya, tapi tak ada yang keluar.

"Eonni, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tak ada satupun isi perutmu yang kau keluarkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memijat tengkuk Luhan.

"Entahlah Kyung. Aku sangat mual dan kepalaku sangat pusing" Lirih Luhan.

Tiba - tiba Luhan langsung pingsan, untung saja Kyungsoo langsung menangkapnya walaupun harus ambruk ke lantai.

"Astaga eonni!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Dengan cekatan, Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi Xiumin. Ponselnya sengaja ia minta dari manajer setelah turun dari panggung tadi.

"Eonni, Luhan eonni pngsan di kamar mandi umum. Cepat kesini. Bantu aku!" Teriak Kyungsoo lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah pucat Luhan.

"Apa...jangan - jangan Luhan eonni..."

"Hamil?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaho~ Pinku balik lagi ni...

Maaf agak telat. Pinku lagi pokus belajar buat tes sbmptn nih.. maaf ya.. maaf kaisoonya belum muncul chapter ini.. maaf chapter ini kurang memuaskan..

Oh iya chapter depan mungkin agak telat lagi, soalnya tanggal 9 juni pinku tes SBMTPN jd mau pokus dulu.

Pinku pake lagu GIRLS' GENERATION'S Taeyeon &amp; Tiffany - Lost In Love karena pinku selalu merinding setiap denger lagu itu. apalagi denger suara Ki Leader Taeyeon sama Tiffany. Aduuuh.. Yang belum punya lagu ini, pinku rekomendasiin ni lagu buat kalian dengerin.

Makasih banget ya buat yang udah review.. ni baru mau pinku bales lewat PM. Makasih yangbudah foll n fav juga. Makasih juga yang udah kasih saran - saran. Thanks and Love y'all..

Jangan lupa review chapter ini ya~

Tengkyung :3

Bye Bye ~


	9. Chapter 9

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, ****K****aisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**Chapter 9**

**EXO Side.**

Setelah Luhan dan Kyungsoo selesai menyanyi, member EXO merasa ada yang aneh. Seharusnya Red Moon kembali duduk dikursi mereka, tapi kursi itu tetap kosong. Karena sudah hampir ending, member EXO dan Idol lainnya mulai meninggalkan kursi mereka dan menuju backstage. Saat melewati ruangan pribadi Red Moon, member EXO semakin dibuat penasaran karena ruangan itu terlihat sepi. Member EXO menghentikan langkah mereka untuk mencari tahu tentang Red Moon.

"Kenapa ruangan Red Moon sangat sepi? Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Chen.

"Mungkin mereka ada jadwal lain dan harus pergi lebih awal. Nanti aku coba hubungi Lay" Ucap Suho.

"Hyung, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar" Ucap Kai meminta ijin pada Suho.

"Ne, jangan terlalu lama Kai" Balas Suho.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang hal ini" Ucap seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Red Moon pada yeoja disebelahnya.

"Chogiyo.. Bukankah ini ruangan pribadi Red Moon? Kenapa terlihat sangat sepi?" Tanya Chanyeol pada kedua yeoja itu.

"Oh mereka sudah pergi" Balas yeoja itu.

"Bukankah acara ini belum selesai?" Tanya Kris.

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak, jadi mereka harus pergi lebih awal. Maaf kami harus bekerja" Ucap salah satu yeoja itu lalu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan member EXO.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat, sebenarnya nada dinginnya bercampur dengan nada khawatir walaupun tak terdengar jelas.

"Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, itu bukan urusanmu! Apalagi tentang Luhan noona!" Sahut Chanyeol ketus sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan benci. Ia lalu pergi menuju ruangan pribadi EXO. Untung saja yang berada di koridor saat itu hanya member EXO dan beberapa staff yang terlihat sangat sibuk, jadi tak ada yang melihat tingkah laku chanyeol tadi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Chen.

"Dia menjadi sangat sensitif setelah kejadian kau babak belur Sehun-ah. Apa ada masalah diantara kalian? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Luhan noona?" Tanya Suho.

"Ceritakanlah. Mungkin kita bisa membantumu" Ucap Kris bijak.

"Ani hyung. Tak ada masalah apapun. Mungkin Chanyeol hyung kelelahan jadi sangat sensitif padaku. Masalah Luhan, hanya masalah kecil hyung" Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Yasudah, lebih baik sekarang kita ke ruangan. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah disana. Manajer bilang kita tak perlu mengikuti ending, jadi bersiaplah untuk pulang" Ucap Suho lalu berjalan menuju ruangan mereka diikuti keempat member lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kai Side.**

Setelah ijin pada Suho untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, Kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi umum. Tapi sebelum sampai tempat tujuan, ia melihat seorang yeoja sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat sambungan telepon di koridor yang sepi. Yeoja itu bicara dengan nada berbisik. Kai sangat mengenal yeoja itu karena dia adalah Hani, kekasihnya.

"Iya aku tak bohong padamu. Percayalah. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Masalah Kai, aku akan mengakhirinyanya besok" Ucap Hani dengan nada berbisik.

"Ne aku tutup teleponnya" Lanjutnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

"Tak perlu besok! Sekarang saja kita akhiri semuanya, JALANG!" Ucap Kai dengan menekankan jata Jalang tapi dengan lirih. Hani tak terkejut mendengar kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Bagus kalau kita akhiri sekarang. Lagipula kalau aku jalang, lalu siapa dirimu? Kau bahkan selingkuh denganku saat Kyungsoo masih menjadi kekasihmu. Berkaca Kai! Sekarang rasakan karmamu. Kau sudah berselingkuh dan menyakiti Kyungsoo dan sekarang kau akan merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan!" Ucap Hani dengan senyum remeh.

"Tapi dia juga selingkuh dibelakangku!" Ucap Kai yang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kai..Kai.. Kau memang bodoh. Kau sungguh tak peka. Kyungsoo masih mencintaimu tapi kau tak bisa melihatnya. Babo! Sekarang nikmatilah karmamu. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah benar – benar melupakanmu" Ucap Hani lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang diam mematung.

"Apa maksud perkataannya? Kyungsoo mencintaiku?" Batin Kai.

BRAK!

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak punggung Kai membuat keduanya terjatuh ke lantai. Kai ingin mencaci maki siapa orang yang sudah berani menabraknya disaat keadaannya sedang kacau. Tapi Kai langsung diam seribu bahasa saat melihat orang yang menabraknya.

"Kyungsoo?" Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Kai sangat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus lalu mulai melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tergesa – gesa. Tapi Kai langsung menarik tangannya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kai. Untung koridor itu memang benar – benar sepi karena itu jalan menuju kamar mandi dan semua idol sedang berada di stage.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau tak punya alasan untuk mengetahuinya" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku punya!" Sahut Kai.

"Apa alasanmu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada benci.

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" Lirih Kai.

Kyungsoo langsung diam mematung, begitu juga dengan Kai. Tapi seketika Kyungsoo langsung menghempaskan tangannya dan berlari menjauhi Kai.

"Ada apa denganku? Bagaimana Kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutku? Ah! Sial! Mungkin aku memang mencintainya. Tapi apa perkataan Hani benar kalau dia sudah tak mencintaiku?" Gumam Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul International Hosptal. Rumah sakit termegah di daerah Seoul dan juga pelayananannya yanh sangat memuaskan. Didepan sebuah ruangan nomor 212 terdapat empat yeoja yang duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing – masing. Sedangkan di dalam ruangan itu seorang dokter sedang menangani yeoja yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan. Walau hubungannya dan Luhan renggang akhir – akhir ini, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan ia khawatir pada Luhan.

"Tak mungkin. Luhan eonni tak mungkin hamil. Luhan eonni tak boleh.." Ucap Tao "Hiks hiks... tak mungkin" Lanjutnya sambil menangis. Lay langsung memeluk Tao yang ada disebelahnya.

"Tenang Tao, Luhan eonni tak mungkin hamil. Luhan eonni tak mungkin meninggalkan kita. Itu yang kau takutkan bukan?" Ucap Lay menenangkan. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Luhan tak akan meninggalkan kita apapun yang terjadi. Red Moon itu enam, bukan lima. Akan ada jalan yang terbaik" Ucap Xiumin bijak.

"Eonni..hosh hosh.. Apa Luhan eonni belum selesai diperiksa? Hosh hosh" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang bersama manajer dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal. Tadi setelah mengantar Luhan ke Rumah sakit, Kyungsoo meminta manajer mengantarnya ke gedung KBS untuk mengambil ponselnya yang kemungkinan besar tertinggal di toilet.

"Belum Kyung" Jawab Lay lirih. Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan eonni? Hiks..aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini menangis sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sssst..tenanglah Kyung. Tak akan terjadi apa – apa dengan Luhan" Ucap Xiumin menenangkan Kyungsoo.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang nomor 212 terbuka. Seorang dokter muda yang mereka panggil Dokter Kim keluar dari ruangan itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dokter Kim adalah dokter pribadi Red Moon sekaligus teman Luhan. Ia adalah seorang dokter umum tapi ia mengetahui segala hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia kedokteran spesialis.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan manajer Park dan Xiumin-shi. Mari ikut keruanganku dan yang lain boleh melihat Luhan tapi jangan gaduh karena Luhan masih belum sadarkan diri" Ucap Dokter Kim.

Manajer Park dan Xiumin hanya mengikuti Dokter Park menuju ruangannya. Sedangkan keempat yeoja lainnya langsung berhamburan masuk ke ruangan luhan.

"Duduklah" Perintah Dokter Kim saat mereka sudah sampai di ruangannya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dokter Kim?" Tanya manajer Park.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku ingin bertanya. Apa akhir – akhir ini Luhan sering meminum minuman beralkohol?" Tanya Dokter Kim.

"Sepertinya tidak. Setelah dulu Dokter Kim memberitahukan padanya bahwa lambungnya tak bisa menerima minuman beralkohol, Luhan tak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol lagi" Jawab Manajer Park.

"Kau yakin Manajer Park?" Tanya Dokter Kim. Manajer Park hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Xiumin-shi?" Tanya Dokter Kim pada Xiumin.

"Sepertinya tidak juga. Tapi...AH! Aku mendengar dari Kyungsoo kalau dia selalu mencium bau alkohol saat dia berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan" Kata Xiumin.

"Hmm...disini letak kesalahannya. Dari data yang kami peroleh saat pemeriksaan, iritasi lambung Luhan semakin parah. Kami menyimpulkan bahwa dia sudah meminum minuman beralkohol diatas batas yang semestinya dan meninggalkan jadwal makannya. Apa dia sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Dokter Kim setelah menjelaskan jasil pemeriksaan Luhan.

"Entahlah Dokter. Dia tak menceritakan apapun pada kami. Sebulan ini dia selalu tidur diapartemennya dan kami mengira dia baik – baik saja. Kyungsoo juga bilang bahwa Luhan terlihat biasa saja saat dia berkunjung, seperti tak ada masalah" Jelas Xiumin.

"Mungkin kau harus menanyakan pada Luhan saat dia bangun nanti. Disini juga terselidiki bahwa Luhan sedang stres, pikirannya sangat kacau. Seharusnya dia tak boleh mengalami stres dalam keadaan seperti ini" Ucap Dokter Kim.

"Lalu apa itu bisa disembuhkan? Tolong berikan yang terbaik untuk Luhan" Pinta Manajer Park.

"Ada satu hal yang membuat tim kami bimbang. Kami dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan yang sangat berat. Jika dalam waktu tiga hari kondisinya semakin memburuk, kita terpaksa harus menghilangkannya dan itu adalah pilihan yang sanagt berat" Ucap Dokter Kim.

"Menghilangkan? Apa maksud Anda?" Tanya Manajer Park.

"Kalau dalam waktu tiga hari kondisinya semakin memburuk, kami terpaksa harus menghilangkan janin yang ada dalam kandungan Luhan" Ucap Dokter Kim.

"APA?!" Teriak Xiumin dan Manajer Park bersamaan.

"Lu..Luhan hamil? Tidak tidak.. Dokter pasti salah. Anda pasti salah Dokter! Luhan tak mungkin.. tak mungkin..hiks hiks" Ucap Xiumin.

"Apa Anda tak salah memeriksanya Dokter? Luhan tak mungkin hamil. Dia selalu bilang bahwa mereka selalu memakai pengaman saat bercinta. Anda pasti salah" Ucap Manajer Park.

"Tidak, kami tak salah memeriksanya. Luhan temanku, aku tak mungkin berbohong. Luhan memang sedang mengandung, dan usia kandungannya hampir memasuki bulan kedua. Kami masih sanggup menghilangkan janin itu karena usianya masih sangat muda dan belum terbentuk. Jika dibiarkan tetap hidup, kandungan itu akan lemah dan mungkin akan mati ketika ada dalam perut Luhan karena efek dari alkohol yang diminum itupun ada konsekuensinya jika kita menghilangkan janin itu. Kemungkinan Luhan untuk hamil lagi setelah ini sangat kecil, kecuali ada sebuah keajaiban" Jelas Dokter Kim.

Xiumin dan Manajer Park hanya diam mematung mendengar penjelasan Dokter Kim. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Dokter Kim. Kalau memang Luhan mengandung dan kondisinya tiga hari ke depan membaik maka tak menutup kemungkinan agensi akan mengeluarkannya dari Red Moon. Hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun oleh Xiumin.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa itu anak Sehun? Rasanya aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini" Ucap Xiumin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin dan Manajer Park berjalan gontai menuju ruangan nomor 212. Xiumin terlihat sangat kacau, matanya yang sembab ditambah tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

"Apa aku bisa mengatakannya pada mereka? Aku tak sanggup. Tuhan aku sungguh tak sanggup" Ucap Xiumin dalam hati.

"Yobosaeyo? Ah Xiumin-ah, kau masuklah duluan. Katakan pada mereka yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menyusul setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku" Ucap Manajer Park saat mereka sudah didepan pintu ruangan nomor 212. Manajer Park terlihat sedang dihubungi oleh seseorang.

Xiumin menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum membuka pintu ruangan didepannya. Ia berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dan menceritakan semuanya pada keempat dongsaengnya. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia membuka pintu itu.

KLEK!

"Eonni, bagaimana keadaan Luhan eonni? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Xiumin masuk ke ruangan itu.

Xiumin belum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan ia terus melangkah mendekati keempat yeoja itu. Ia duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan, iritasi lambungnya sudah sangat parah. Dokter Kim menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan sudah meminum minuman beralkohol melebihi batas wajar. Dan juga kalau kondisi Luhan dalam tiga hari tak membaik, Luhan akan..." Ucap Xiumin menghentikan perkataannya.

"Luhan eonni akan apa?" Tanya Tao dan lay bersamaan.

"Luhan akan...akan kehilangan bayinya" Ucap Xiumin lirih.

"MWO?!" Teriak keempat yeoja itu bersamaan.

"Jadi...jadi Luhan eonni..." Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Tak mungkin. Eonni pasti bohong kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menangis. Kelima yeoja itu menangis, mereka tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Aku tak berbohong Kyung. Usia kandungan Luhan hampir masuk dua bulan. Tapi kalau tiga hari kedepan kondisi Luhan tak membaik, Dokter Kim terpaksa menghilangkan janin itu. Tapi Jika kondisi Luhan membaik, maka... Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kemungkinan besar Luhan akan.."

"Stop it! Luhan eonni tak boleh meninggalkan Red Moon. Apapun yang terjadi. Kalau satu pergi maka semua akan pergi, bukankah itu janji kita dulu?" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Xiumin. Ia berteriak tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang bisa saja terbangun karena suaranya.

"Kyung, tenanglah. Aku yakin akan ada jalan yang terbaik untuk semua ini" Ucap Lay menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Ada berita buruk. Sehun dan Luhan sudah berpisah. Mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka sekitar satu bulan yang lalu" Ucap Manajer Park yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu.

"MWO?!" Teriak kelima yeoja yang baru saja mendengar penjelasan Manajer Park.

"Kenapa ini menjadi sangat rumit" Ucap Xiumin sambil memijit keningnya.

"Hiks..hiks..aku tak mau Luhan eonni meninggalkan kita. Red Moon akan selalu berenam apapun yang terjadi" Ucap Tao sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Mereka terus menangis tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang berada di ranjang juga ikut menangis. Luhan mendengar semuanya dan Luhan juga ikut menangis. Ia ingin tetap bersama Red Moon, tapi ia juga tak akan sanggup kehilangan janin yang sedang dikandungnya. Walaupun mungkin Sehun tak akan bertanggung jawab, tapi dia akan tetap memberikan kesempatan pada bayinya untuk hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun Side.**

Setelah kelima member Red Moon menangis bersama saat mengetahui kenyataan tentang Luhan, Baekhyun meminta ijin untuk pergi ke Taman Rumah sakit. Ia berjalan menuju Taman dengan pikrannya yang berpusat pada satu hal.

"Apa yang kulihat waktu itu salah? Apa Chanyeol memeluk Luhan eonni karena Luhan eonni sedang terpukul karena hubungannya dengan Sehun berakhir? Apa aku hanya salah paham?" Berbagai pertanyaan terus muncul dan membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi.

Saat sampai di Taman, baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku Taman yang kosong. Ia terlihat bimbang karena sedari tadi ia terus memainkan ponsel yang dipegangnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Baekhyun mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Temui aku di Taman Rumah sakit Seoul International Hospital sekarang" Ucapnya pada seseorang lewat sambungan telepon.

"Hwaiting!" Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian datanglah seseorang yang ditunggu Baekhyun. Ia langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau disini? Kau sakit?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aniyo. Bukan aku. Aku...maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah" Ucap Baekhyun lirih pada namja disampingnya, Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam, menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Ia tahu, Chanyeol pasti sangat kecewa padanya karena ia telah salah paham dan tak berniat untuk mendengar penjelasannya lebih dulu. Dan juga Chanyeol pasti kecewa gara – gara kejadian di Club waktu itu.

"Aku tak berharap banyak padamu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku tak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku karena aku memang tak pantas untuk kau maafkan. Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku tak gegabah dan tak mudah tersulut emosi. Aku memang bukan Baekhyunmu yang dulu, aku tak pantas untukmmmmpp"

Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman itu sangat lembut dan memabukkan, membuat keduanya memejamkan mata mereka menikmati pagutan lembut itu. Persetan dengan dimana mereka berada sekarang, mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lagipula tempat duduk yang mereka tempati minim akan cahaya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:00 KST, jadi tak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tak pantas untukku sayang. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, karena kau tak salah. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Baek. Saat ini yang perlu kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya" Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol. Aku berjanji akan berubah. Aku akan menjadi Baekhyunmu yang dulu hiks hiks Gomaweo hiks hiks" Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah menangis.

"Sssst...uljima chagiya.. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk kembali seperti dulu karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya, arra?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa. Kenapa kau ada disini sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan eonni sedang sakit Yeol" Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"MWO?! Ada apa dengannya Baek? Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan noona?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun mulai menceritakan keadaan Luhan dari iritasi lambung sampai janin yang berada dalam kandungan Luhan.

"Baek...kau bercanda bukan? Luhan noona tak mungkin hamil. Tak mungkin Baek" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar tentang keadaan Luhan.

"Aku tak bercanda Yeol. Dan aku yakin pasti itu adalah anak Sehun. Aku takut Yeol, aku takut Luhan eonni meninggalkan Red Moon dan aku juga takut kalau Sehun tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau janin itu masih bisa diselamatkan" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Brengsek! Semua ini salah Sehun! Dia sudah berani menyakiti Luhan noona dengan berselingkuh dengan wendy. Aku yakin satu bulan terakhir Luhan noona pasti sering mabuk - mabukkan. Aku harus memberitahu Sehun dan aku akan memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada marah.

"Jadi Sehun berselingkuh dengan Wendy? Kalau aku tahu dari awal aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan eonni sampai mabuk - mabukan. Yeol, kau harus menemui Sehun sekarang" Perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham.

"Aku pergi sayang. Jaga dirimu baik - baik dan tolong jaga Luhan noona" Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium kening Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seseorang yang sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka dibalik pohon besar.

"Aku mendapat info sayang. Luhan hamil dan itu anak Sehun. Sekarang Chanyeol akan menemui Sehun dan akan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Tenang sayang, besok saja kita bertindak" Ucap seseorang itu pada sambungan teleponnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'BUGH!'

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun! Berani sekali kau menghamili Luhan noona!" Teriak Chanyeol yang baru masuk dorm dan langsung memukul Sehun membuat member EXO lainnya mendekati mereka.

"A..apa? Luhan hamil?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya! Dia hamil dan itu adalah anakmu! Sekarang juga kau harus bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi!" Teruak Chanyeol yang mulai menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Sehun lagi.

"Apa?! Sehun, kau?" Tanya Suho yang baru datang bersama member EXO lainnya. Suho langsung memijit keningnya, untung saja manajer sedang pergi ke gedung SM jadi keadaannya tak semakin kacau.

"Kau sudah berani menyakiti Luhan noona, kau bersilingkuh dengan Wendy dibelakangnya. Sekarang aku mohon bertanggung jawablah Hun. Jangan siksa Luhan noona terus - menerus. Dia sudah sangat rapuh Hun. Hyung mohon" Ucap Chanyeol memohon pada Sehun.

"Antarkan aku padanya besok Hyung. Jemput aku diapartemen jam 7 malam setelah jadwal individuku selesai" Ucap Sehun lalu pergi dari dorm menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

**Sehun Side.**

Sehun langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Terkejut? Ia sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya. Ia bingung harus bahagia atau sedih, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa bahagia. Ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab pada janin itu. Entah apa alasannya, yang pasti saat ini ia sadar bahwa ia memang mencintai Luhan.

"Wendy, datanglah ke apartemenku besok pagi" Ucap Sehun pada Wendy melalui sambungan telepon lalu langsung memutuskan sambungam telepon itu.

"Ya, aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Wendy. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan mulai untuk mencintai Luhan" Gumam Sehun.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Wendy berjalan dengan ceria menuju apartemen Sehun.

"Sayang..." Sapa Wendy saat Sehun membukakan pintu lalu memeluknya.

"Wen, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan" Ucap Sehun to the point sambil melepas pelukan Wendy.

"Ayolah sayang, ini masih pagi. Lagipula aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu" Ucap Wendy sambil menunjukkan plastic bag yang berisi berbagai bahan makanan.

"Baiklaj setelah sarapan saja kita membahasnya" Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan menuju sofa untuk menonton televisi. Sedangkan Wendy berjalan menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tasnya di sebelah Sehun.

Plip Plip Plip Plip

"Wen, sepertinya ponselmu berbunyi. Bukalah, siapa tahu dari manajermu" Teriak Sehun.

"Ah! Tanganku kotor Hun. Bisakah kau membukakannya untukku? Buka saja dan katakan isinya padaku" Balas Wendy.

Sehun langsung saja membuka pesan itu. Seketika ia meremas ponsel Wendy dan dapat dilihat wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya.

'Wen, ini Luhan RM dan Chanyeol EXO bukan? Aku mendapatkan foto ini dari temanku yang bekerja di Black Club. Katanya foto ini diambil sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kau kan juga seorang Idol pasti mengenal mereka'

Itulah isi pesan yang Sehun baca. Sehun terus melihat foto yang dikirimkan pada Wendy dengan raut wajah marah. Didalam foto itu, Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang berpelukan diatas ranjang dengan keadaan tubuh mereka full naked yang tertutup selimut.

"Sayang, kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa isi pesannya?" Tanya Wendy yang tiba - tiba merebut ponselnya.

"Omo! Bukankah itu Luhan eonni dan Chanyeol oppa? Kenapa mereka.."

"Pulanglah Wen. Aku ingin sendiri" Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi saya.."

"KELUARLAH!" Teriak Sehun yang membuat Wendy langsung keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

" ARRRRGGGGHHH!" Teriak Sehun sambil menjambak rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

19.00 KST.

Salah satu ruangan di Seoul International Hospital terasa sangat hening, padahal didalam ruangan tersebut ada enam yeoja dan satu namja. Tapi suasana tetap terasa sangat hening. Member Red Moon tak banyak bicara. Ketakutan masih merasuki tubuh mereka, ketakutan akan kehilangan. Luhan sendiri, setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya kemarin, ia menjadi sangat pendiam. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedang menjenguk Luhan juga hanya diam. Ia sengaja tak memberitahukan kalau Sehun akan datang kesini dan akan bertanggung jawab. Biarkan itu menjadi kejutan.

CKLEK! Pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah lima namja yang merupakan member EXO.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai. Luhan noona, Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Se...Sehun?" Panggil Luhan dengan raut wajah terkejut. Ia sangat terkejut Sehun ada disana.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kata padamu." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Katakanlah Hun" Ucap Luhan.

" H!" Teriak Sehun. Mereka semua terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun. Semua orang yang ada disana sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka dan tentang perselingkuhan Sehun. Dan kata yang diucapkan Sehun membuat mereka sangat marah.

Chanyeol hampir memukul Sehun tapi ditahan oleh teman - temannya.

"Kau hamil? Dan kau meminta pertanggung jawabanku? Kenapa harus aku? Seharusnya dia yang harus bertanggung jawab! Janin yang sedang kau kandung anaknya bukan? Itu bukan anakku! " Teriak Sehun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

Semua yang ada disana sangat terkejut, apalagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan. Luhan sudah mulai menangis.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini anakmu! Aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun kecuali dirimu, apalagi dengan Chanyeol, aku tak pernah. Kita melakukan terakhir kali dua hari sebelum kita berpisah dan kau tak memakai pengaman. Ini anakmu Sehun!" Teriak Luhan.

"Cih! Bitch! Kau mau memanfaatkanku dengan cara aku harus bertanggung jawab pada anak hasil hubunganmu dengan orang lain?! Dasar Bitch!" Teriak Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu. Luhan mematung, ia masih berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Sehun. Ia memang hanya diam mematung, tapi air mata terus keluar dari mata rusanya.

"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN! KEMBALI KAU! ITU ANAKMU, BUKAN ANAKKU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Chanyeol yang masih berusaha melepaskan kungkungan Keempat member EXO.

"Baek.." Ucap Chanyeol lemah karena sudah lelah berteriak dan meronta.

"Yeol, aku percaya padamu. Tenanglah, sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah keadaan Luhan eonni" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekati Chanyeol lalu memeluknya.

"LUHAN!" Teriak Xiumin yang melihat Luhan berlari keluar dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya melepas jarum infusnya secara paksa.

Semua orang panik dan langsung berlarian keluar untuk mengejar Luhan. Luhan sudah menghilang karena ia memang terkenal dengan larinya yang sangat cepat. Mereka akhirnya menyebar untuk mencari Luhan.

.

.

.

"Sehun tunggu!" Teriak Luhan saat ia menemukan Sehun sedang berjalan melewati Taman Rumah sakit. Hujan tiba - tiba saja turun dengan derasnya, tapi Luhan tak mempedulikannya.

"Apa maksudmu kalau ini bukan anakmu?! Aku bersumpah aku hanya melakukannya denganmu! Aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol" Jelas Luhan diantara guyuran air hujan.

"Cih! Kau masih mengelak kalau itu bukan anakku? Aku punya bukti kau tidur diranjang bersama dengan Chanyeol hyung dalam keadaan telanjang. Kurang bukti apa lagi, bitch? Kau hanya memanfaatkanku bukan?" Ucap Sehun yang juga kini diguyur air hujan.

"INI ADALAH ANAKMU SEHUN! JAGA UCAPANMU! AKU BUKAN BITCH! KALAU KAU TAK MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, KATAKANLAH! JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL BODOH! KATAKANLAH!" Teriak Luhan.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG DIA BUKAN ANAKKU, KENAPA AKU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB? SEMUA INI TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU! DASAR JANIN SIALAN! JANGAN MANFAATKAN AKU DENGAN JANIN SIALAN ITU!" Teriak Sehun.

JDER! Petir menggelegar seperti menyimbolkan hati Luhan saat ini yang seakan pecah berkeping - keping.

"JANIN SIALAN? KAU BOLEH MENGATAIKU SESUKAMU! TAPI JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENGATAI ANAKKU DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU. DIA ANAKKU DAN AKU AKAN MELINDUNGINYA APAPUN YANG TERJADI. AKU AKAN MEMPERTAHANKAN KANDUNGAN INI! AKU BISA HIDUP TANPAMU! AKU MEMANG SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, TAPI MUNGKIN INILAH SAATNYA AKU UNTUK BERHENTI!"

"AKU BERJANJI DAN BERSUMPAH PADA ANAKKU, AKU AKAN MELUPAKANMU! AKU AKAN PERGI JAUH DARIMU! AKU TAK AKAN MENEMUIMU LAGI! AKU TAK AKAN MENGGANGGU HIDUPMU! PERGILAH! PERGILAH DAN JANGAN GANGGU HIDUPKU DAN ANAKKU!"

"DAN AKU BERJANJI, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENCINTAIMU LAGI!" Teriak Luhan.

JDER!

"LUHAN/EONNI!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri. Mereka langsung mendekati Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam ruangannya meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"Luhan..." Guman Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaho~ Pinku balik lagi... Ini pinku ngebut bngt nulisnya.

Pada banyak yang ngga baca pesan pinku sih. Kan pinku bilang mau pokus SBMPTN dulu tapi pada bnyk yg mnta fast update. Kan pinku jadi kepikiran terus malah ngga bisa pokus belajar. Cieee yang terus terusan kepikiran bhahahaq Tapi gapapalah..apa sih yang ngga buat Reader-dul~

Maaf ya di chap 8 ada yang ilang. Itu seharusnya L joe visualnya teen top, temennya chanyeol. Di documentku itu ada tapi pas upload di ffn ngilang.

Maaf ya kalo ini kurang memuaskan. Makasih buat kalian yang udah review(maap ngga sempet bales), ngefollow, ngefav, yang nungguin ni ff juga. Thanks and Love y'all~

Udah deh maap maapannya. Disimpen buat lebaran nanti. kkk

Jangan lupa review ya~

Tengkyung :3

Bye bye ~


	10. Chapter 10

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, ****K****aisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**Chapter 10**

Xiumin terus mondar mandir di depan ruangan nomor 212 membuat Chen memaksanya untuk duduk. Kyungsoo yang terus menangis dan ia tak peduli kalau yang ia peluk saat ini adalah Kai. Lay dan Tao terus menangis membuat Suho dan Kris berusaha menenangkan mereka. Chanyeol bersandar pada tembok dan terus menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis dalam dekapannya. Ruangan nomor 212 adalah ruang VVIP jadi ruang tunggunya ada di dalam ruangan juga tetapi terpisah oleh tembok berpintu. Mereka tak perlu khawatir orang lain mengetahui tentang Luhan dan hubungan member EXO dan RM.

"Eotteokhae? Kenapa aku merasa sangat takut?" Ucap Xiumin.

"Ssst...Luhan noona akan baik - baik saja" Ucap Chen menenangkan sambil memeluk Xiumin.

"Yeol, aku takut sekali terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan eonni dan janinnya. Semua ini salahku Yeol. Seharusnya saat itu aku tak salah paham pada kalian, jadi aku bisa menjaga Luhan eonni agar tak mabuk - mabukan" Ucap Baekhyun dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

"Ssst..Ini bukan salahmu sayang. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, mungkin ini adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan" Ucap Chenyeol lembut sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tubuhku sangat lemas saat melihat Luhan eonni tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Eotteokhae? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah Kyung. Kita hanya harus berdoa untuk Luhan" Ucap Kai sambil membelai kepala Kyungsoo.

Kai merasa hatinya sangat hangat saat ia memeluk Kyungsoo. Yeoja mungil didekapannya itu terasa sangat rapuh dan seperti ada dorongan dari hati terdalamnya untuk melindungi yeoja itu. Kai sangat bahagia, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bahagia. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo tak menolak perlakuannya saat ini. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, tiba - tiba Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh?! Maafkan aku. Aku kelepasan jadi memelukmu" Ucap Kyungsoo lirih sambil menunduk.

Kai bukannya menjawab, tapi dia malah menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini Kyung. Kau butuh sandaran untuk dirimu yang tengah rapuh. Bersandarlah padaku" Ucap Kai.

"Gomaweo Kai" Balas Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Biarkan seperti ini Kyung. Setidaknya aku bisa memelukmu. Aku akui, sekarang aku mulai merasa kehilanganmu. Saranghae my baby Kyung' Ucap Kai dalam hati.

Ia belum berani mengungkapkan secara gamblang didepan Kyungsoo. Ia masih takut jika Kyungsoo benar - benar sudah melupakannya. Ia juga takut kalau Kyungsoo tak pernah mencintainya karena dulu Kyungsoo juga selingkuh dengan Hyunsik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun pov.

Setelah kejadian aku bertengkar hebat dengan Luhan, aku hanya duduk di bangku taman. Aku diam, tak ada hal berarti yang kulakukan. Kubiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuh kurusku. Aku tak peduli, pikiranku sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak sejak melihat Luhan pingsan tadi, aku kacau. Hati kecilku menyalahkan sikapku dan ada rasa penyesalan, tapi pikiran dan logika berbanding terbalik dengan hati kecilku.

"Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya tadi? Apa benar itu memang anakku? Tapi difoto itu.. Tepat satu bulan yang lalu dan usia kandungannya hampir masuk bulan kedua. Itu sangat tepat dan masuk akal. Tapi..."

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHH!" Jerit Sehun sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Aku langsung pergi dari taman itu. Kukendari mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, persetan dengan orang - orang yang menyumpah serapahiku. Pikiranku kacau, bayang - bayang Luhan terus bersarang di kepalaku.

Aku tak tahu, pikiranku yang kacau mampu membawaku melajukan mobil menuju tempat ini. Tempat yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia kunjungi sekarang, tapi seperti ada dorongan untuk kesini. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai menuju sebuah kamar dalam gedung apartemen ini. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar itu aku langsung memasukkan deretan angka yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala.

'KLEK'

Pintu terbuka. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar itu, tapi baru dua langkah aku masuk, aku mendengar percakapan seseorang. Kutajamkan pendengaranku untuk mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan.

"Baby, gomaweo. Kau yang terbaik" Kudengar suara yeoja yang sangat kukenali.

"Yes baby. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" Kini suara namja yang kudengar.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka aku bisa menghancurkan mereka hanya dengan foto rekayasa Luhan dan Chanyeol. Hahaha" Itu suara Wendy. Tanganku langsung mengepal. Aura kemarahanku langsung muncul membuat siapa saja yang melihatku akan merasa takut.

"Sehun memang bodoh. Apa dia tak bisa membedakan foto rekayasa dan foto asli? Kau terlalu jahat baby, menghancurkan Luhan. Dia sedang mengandung anak Sehun tapi kau malah membuatnya menanggungnya sendiri karena Sehun tak akan bertanggung jawab"

Aku semakin marah. Wajahku sudah memerah karena amarahku ada dititik tertinggi. Kenyataan yang kudengar ini membuatku tak bisa berpikir dengan baik, yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah menghajar siapapun namja itu.

"BISA KAU JELASKAN APA YANG TADI KUDENGAR, WENDY?!" Teriakku sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. Aku tak mengenal siapa namja yang bersama Wendy, tapi aku langsung memukulnya. Kupukul namja itu berkali - kali sampai dia tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"KAU, APA TUJUANMU MENGAHANCURKAN HUBUNGANKU DENGAN LUHAN?!" Teriakku. Ingin rasanya aku memukul Wendy, tapi dia adalah yeoja. Aku tak mungkin melakukannya.

"JAWAB BITCH!" Teriakku lagi tepat didepan wajahnya.

"A..aku hanya iri pada popularitas Luhan eonni. A..aku hanya ingin dia terlibat masalah" Jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"KAU! SIKAPMU SANGAT KEKANAKAN! KAU EGOIS! HANYA KARENA HAL SEPELE KAU SAMPAI BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU?!" Teriak Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu.. aku mulai mencintainya, tapi kau hancurkan semuanya" Ucapku yang kini sudah ambruk dilantai.

Tubuhku sangat lemas saat mengetahui semuanya. Tak pernah terbayangkan semua ini terjadi padaku. Aku merasa tak perlu untuk hidup jika itu tanpa Luhan. Aku sangat yakin, kini aku sangat mencintainya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku pergi" Ucapku lirih lalu berdiri dan pergi dari kamar ini.

"Hun..." Wendy menahan langkahku. Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh yeoja itu.

"Ma..maafkan aku Hun. Aku sadar aku salah, aku terlalu kekanakan. Maafkan aku Hun" Ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Terlambat. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Luhan sudah tak mungkin memaafkanku. Aku akan kehilangan Luhan selamanya. Dia membenciku" Ucapku lirih.

"Jangan menyerah Hun. Kau pasti bisa bersamanya lagi. Didunia ini pasti ada kesempatan kedua" Ucapnya berusaha menyemangatiku.

DEG!

'Ya, kesempatan kedua. Aku harus menemui Luhan sekarang'

Kuhempaskan lenganku dan aku langsung berlari menuju parkiran. Lagi - lagi kukendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Seoul International Hospital. Setelah sampai disana, aku berlari menyusuri lorong dan dengan tak sabaran aku terus menekan tombol lift. Saat sampai dilantai yang kutuju, aku langsung mencari ruangan nomor 212. Aku hampir membuka pintu ruangan itu sebelum aku mendengar percakapan yang kuyakini itu adalah percakapan dokter dengan member RM dan EXO.

"Maafkan kami. Janin Luhan tak bisa tak punya pilihan lain, kondisi Luhan sangat buruk dan kita harus menyelamatkan salah satu dari keduanya"

Itulah yang kudengar dari dokter. Tubuhku kembali lemas, kenyataan yang kuketahui kini membuatku merasa menjadi manusia paling kejam didunia.

"Anakku...anakku tak bisa diselamatkan?" Ucapku dalam hati. Aku menangis, aku menangis dalam diam.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dokter pasti bohong. Anakku tak mungkin tak bisa diselamatkan" Lanjutku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak mungkin..." Ucapku langsung berlari pergi dari rumah sakit ini.

Sehun pov end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal pov.

Member EXO dan RM masih terus menunggu dengan raut khawatir dan takut. Mereka menunggu dokter keluar dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan.

KLEK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan dokter keluar dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan, Dokter?" Tanya Manajer Park.

Semuanya terlihat tegang menunggu jawaban dokter.

"Maafkan kami. Janin Luhan tak bisa tak punya pilihan lain, kondisi Luhan sangat buruk dan kita harus menyelamatkan salah satu dari keduanya" Ucap dokter.

"MWO?!" Teriak mereka secara bersamaan, bahkan tubuh Lay sudah limbung, untung saja Suho langsung menangkapnya.

"Apa tak bisa keduanya diselamatkan, Dokter?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Maafkan kami. Kondisi Luhan saat ini sangat buruk dan kandungannya menjadi sangat lemah. Jika kita mempertahankan kandungannya, sama saja membunuh Luhan secara perlahan" Jelas sang dokter.

"Hiks hiks... Luhan eonni akan sangat terpukul" Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini menangis dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu kami membutuhkan kalian. Setelah dia sadar, kalian jangan langsung memberitahukan semua ini. Tunggu sampai kondisinya membaik baru kalian beritahu Luhan" Jelas Dokter.

Mereka hanya mengangguk paham.

"Manajer Park, saya perlu bicara dengan Anda. Mari ikut keruangan saya" Ajak Dokter Kim.

Manajer Park dan Dokter Kim keluar dari ruangan itu. Member EXO dan RM langsung berhamburan masuk keruangan untuk melihat kondisi Luhan.

"Eonni, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padamu?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan Luhan.

"Tenang sayang, semua akan terbalaskan" Ucap Chanyeol yang kini memegang pundak Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Maafkan kami" Ucap Suho.

Semua orang disana langsung menoleh kearah Suho, kecuali Luhan yang masih tertidur.

"Maaf untuk apa Suho-shi?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah keluarga kita, jadi aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuannya" Balas Suho.

"Gwaenchana, kalian tak perlu merasa bersalah. Kami hanya menyalahkan Sehun dan kami berharap Sehun mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal" Jawab Lay.

"Kami harus segera pergi karena besok pagi kami ada schedule" Ucap Manajer EXO.

"Ne, kalian pergilah. Kami akan menjaga Luhan. Aku mohon pada kalian untuk tidak memukul Sehun lagi. Bagaimanapun kalian adalah saudara" Ucap Xiumin bijak.

"Baiklah, kami pergi" Ucap Suho.

Member EXO sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dan member Red Moon langsung menuju sofa untuk sekedar istirahat karena hari sudah mulai petang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun pov.

Kacau. Pikiranku sekarang sedang kacau. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku ingin merenungi kesalahanku. Aku menyesal? Ya, sekarang aku sadar aku memang manusia jahat. Aku juga sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku tertipu oleh foto sialan itu? Kenapa aku sangat ceroboh tak melihat lebih jelas kalau foto itu hanya rekayasa?

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Teriakku sambil menjambak rambutku dengan keras. Persetan dengan orang - orang yang berada di sekitarku, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Sungai Han sangat tepat untukku merenungi semua kesalahanku. Menyesal, menyesal dan menyesal. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terakhir? hiks hiks" Aku mulai menangis. Persetan dengan statusku sebagai seorang namja, aku tetap menangis saat menyadari semua kesalahanku.

Andai saja saat itu aku lebih berusaha untuk mencintai Luhan, tak hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

Andai saja saat itu aku menolak untuk berpura - pura memiliki hubungan dengan Wendy.

Andai saja saat itu aku tak percaya begitu saja dengan foto itu.

Andai saja, andai saja. Hanya pengandaian semata.

"Arrrrrggghh! LUHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Teriakku.

Untung saja tak ada yang mengenalku karena kini aku memakai topi. Tapi jika ada yang mengenalku, biarkanlah mereka mengetahui betapa menyesalnya seorang Oh Sehun.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ucapku sambil terus menangis. Biarkanlah bulan dan bintang menjadi saksi seorang Oh Sehun menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Sehun pov end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima orang yeoja sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang berbeda. Kyungsoo tidur dikursi sebelah ranjang sambil memegang tangan kanan Luhan. Air mata yang mulai kering menodai pipi gembilnya. Keempat yeoja lainnya tidur disofa ruangan itu. Mereka terlalu lelah, jadi mereka langsung tertidur. Kyungsoo meminta untuk menemani Luhan didalam.

"AKHHH! Hosh hosh hosh hosh" Luhan tiba - tiba teriak dan langsung bangun. Kyungsoo langsung terbangun mendengar jeritan Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang kini posisinya terduduk diranjang dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eon...eonni wae geurae? Eonni gwaenchana? Aku akan panggilkan dokter" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut khawatir dan langsung memencet tombol disebelah ranjang untuk memanggil dokter.

"Eonni minumlah. Eonni pasti haus" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih.

Luhan langsung menerimanya dan meminum air itu sampai habis. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Mimpi itu yang membuatnya terbangun dengan peluh seperti ini. Apa maksud dari mimpi itu?

Tak lama Dokter Kim dan beberapa suster serta asisten masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Asisten dan suster menyiapkan peralatan pemeriksaan Luhan.

"Tunggulah diluar, kami akan memeriksanya dulu" Ucap Dokter Kim. Kyungsoo langsung keluar.

"Kyung, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Dokter Kim terlihat sangat terburu - buru?" Tanya Baekhyun. Keempat yeoja yang tidur disofa terbangun karena terkejut mendengar Tim Dokter Kim masuk keruangan.

"Luhan eonni tiba - tiba berteriak dan langsung bangun dengan peluh yang sangat banyak. Dia seperti habis mimpi buruk" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia berkata sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aniyo. Luhan eonni hanya diam, tak mengatakan apapun" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap kondisi Luhan eonni membaik" Ucap Tao. Semua hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana Manajer oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Manajer oppa mendapat panggilan dari CEO Lee, jadi dia meninggalkan kita disini" Jawab Lay.

KLEK!

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Xiumin saat melihat Dokter Kim keluar dari ruangan.

"Kondisinya berangsur membaik dan Luhan sudah mengetahui perihal janinnya" Jawab Dokter Kim.

"Lalu, apa kondisinya memburuk saat mendengar hal itu, Dokter?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Awalnya dia terlihat sangat shock dan wajahnya juga berubah murung, tetapi dia sudah mulai bisa menerimanya. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya karena menganggap semua ini salahnya, sehingga janinnya tak bisa diselamatkan. Disini saya membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk terus meyakinkan Luhan bahwa semua itu bukan salahnya dan kalau bisa buat dia kembali ceria. Jaga dia jangan sampai mabuk - mabukan lagi" Jelas Dokter Kim.

"Ne Dokter. Kami akan berusaha untuk meyakinkannya dan membuatnya ceria lagi" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Untuk sementara waktu, Luhan harus istirahat untuk pemulihan pasca operasi. Minimal satu bulan, tetapi lebih baik jika dua bulan karena pekerjaannya yang harus banyak bergerak jadi bekas operasi itu harus benar - benar sembuh. Saya akan memberitahu manajer kalian. Dimana manajer kalian?" Tanya Dokter Kim.

"Sedang ada urusan dengan CEO Lee, Dokter" Jawab Tao.

"Baiklah, nanti saya hubungi Manajer Park. Kalian masuklah, temani Luhan. Saya akan kembali keruangan" Ucap Dokter Kim lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kelima yeoja itu langsung masuk keruangan untuk melihat kondisi Luhan. Persetan dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerang mereka, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Luhan.

"Lu/Eonni" Panggil mereka bersamaan. Mereka tak sanggup mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Luhan yang sangat menyedihkan. Walaupun dia tersenyum, tetapi mereka tahu itu semua hanya senyuman palsu.

"Kalian, masuklah. Kenapa hanya berdiri disana?" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Huweeee...hiks hiks... Lu/Eonni" Mereka dengan serempak berlari memeluk Luhan dengan menangis, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ish...sesak. Kalian ingin membunuhku, eoh?" Luhan mulai melepaskan satu persatu pelukan saudara - saudaranya itu.

"Kenapa kalian menangis? See, aku baik - baik saja bukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.."

"Bayiku? Mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku. Tadi aku sempat shock, tapi aku langsung teringat mimpiku yang membuatku terbangun tadi" Ucap Luhan.

"Mimpi? Eonni mimpi apa?" Tanya Lay.

"Aku bermimpi aku sedang tertidur di sebuah ruangan putih, lalu aku mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggil eommanya. Aku mencari siapa anak kecil itu, tapi saat aku menemukannya ternyata dia adalah bayi kecil. Aku mendekatinya dan dia memanggilku eomma. Aku langsung memeluknya dan aku merasa terlindungi dalam dekapannya. Tak lama dia berkata 'eomma harus hidup dengan baik'. Kalimat itulah yang membuatku bertekad untuk hidup dengan baik karena aku merasa anakku melindungiku. Tapi anakku langsung menghilang dan aku seperti jatuh" Jelas Luhan.

"Eonni, aku sangat terharu. Eonni adalah wanita hebat yang pernah kutemui setelah eommaku" Ucap Tao.

"Ne, majja. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat hebat Luhan. Jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu atas semua yang terjadi" Ucap Xiumin.

"Ne, aku tak akan menyalahkan diriku lagi" Ucap Luhan.

"Eh? Maaf, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu. 'halo, kita harus membicarakan sesuatu' Ucap Baekhyun lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Siapa yang menghubunginya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin si telinga lebar itu. Hahaha" Mereka semua tertawan. Keempat yeoja disana merasa lega, Luhan tak murung dan sudah bisa tertawa lepas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar satu jam Sehun berada di Sungai Han. Ponselnya dia matikan karena dia tahu member EXO dan Manajer akan terus menghubunginya. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin membuka ponselnya. Ia ambil ponsel disaku celananya dan menyalakannya. Wallpaper di ponselnya masih fotonya bersama Luhan.

"Ini foto kenangan terakhir kita. Lu, kalau masih ada kesempatan kedua untukku, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu dan akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik lagi" Gumam Sehun.

Ponselku berdering dan tertera nama Suho Hyung dilayar ponsel.

"Ne hyung"

"Aku di Sungai Han sekarang. Aku akan pulang ke apartemen"

"Ne, aratseo hyung"

Setelah ku tutup sambungan telepon itu, tanpa sengaja aku membuka laman yang menampilkan berita - berita terkini. Mataku melebar saat membaca satu berita tentang Red Moon.

'Setelah kabar bahwa Red Moon meng-cancel semua jadwal selama seminggu kedepan, kini juru bicara agensi menyatakan bahwa setelah seminggu kedepan, Luhan tak akan mengikuti jadwal bersama Red Moon untuk sementara waktu. Luhan sedang sakit dan perlu untuk istirahat total. Begitulah yang dikatakan juru bicara agensi. Fans Red Moon sempat marah karena agensi tak mau menjelaskan Luhan mengalami sakit apa, tetapi kini mulai reda'

"Hiks hiks Luhan... Semua ini pasti karenaku, kau sampai tak mengikuti jadwal bersama Red Moon. Hiks hiks maafkan aku Luhan" Gumamku sambil menangis dan mengelus foto Luhan yang ada dilayar ponselnya.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Sehun.

Sehun langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang bicara tadi sambil menghapus air matanya. Saat dia melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa kau? Sepertinya aku tak mengenalmu. Kau orang china?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang pasti aku adalah orang yang akan membahagiakan Luhan" Ucapnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyebut nama Luhan? Kau mengenal Luhan?" Ucap Sehun semakin bingung.

"Aku sangat mengenal Luhan, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Kau, lebih baik kau lupakan Luhan dan jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa kembali lagi bersama Luhan" Ucapnya.

BUGH!

Sehun memukul telak namja itu, membuat namja itu tersungkur kebelakang.

"Dengar, aku akan bisa kembali bersama Luhan. Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan Luhan!" Teriak Sehun sambil mencengkeran kerah namja itu.

Dengan cepat namja itu membalikkan posisi sehingga Sehun kini berada dibawahnya. Namja itu mencengkeram kerah Sehun.

"Kau, tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Luhan. Luhan milikku dan selamanya milikku. Kau tak pantas untuk Luhan brengsek! Kau telah menyakiti hati malaikat kecilku. Kau akan menerima balasannya!" Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku akan merebut kembali malaikat kecilku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaho~ maap pinku telat banget updatenya. Kemaren abis tes SBMPTN terus sakit pinku. Maap ya reader-deul..

Oh iya pinku mau bilang selama bulan puasa pinku ngga akan sering update soalnya pinku bakalan sibuk banget.

Makasih ya yang udah repieu, fav dan foll ff absurb pinku. Pinku sayang kalian semua.

Ada yang mau protes chapter ini? Boleh...silahkan...

Jangan lupa review chapter ini ya~

Tengkyung~

Bye bye :3


	11. Chapter 11

**LADY LUCK**

**By : Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO's Members**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Chapter**

**GS for Uke!**

**WARNING! This is GS, Idol Life, Typho.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI ku. Buah dari pemikiran ku. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent. **

**Summary : "Sekali – kali bermainlah ke kamarku. Siapa tahu kita berbuat khilaf" – Sehun. Sehun member Boygroup EXO telah tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan yang merupakan member Girlgroup RED MOON yang kini sedang comeback dengan mengusung konsep 'seksi'. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**Chapter 11**

"Lu"

Seorang pria mengejutkan Luhan yang sedang melamun di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Eoh? Nuguya?" Tanya Luhan bingung karena merasa asing dengan pria itu.

"Ni hao. Apa kau tak mengenalku?" Tanya pria itu.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut dengan ekspresi berpikir. Dia merasa tak asing dengan wajah pria itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kau orang cina? Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, kau sangat mengenalku Luhan. Cobalah kau ingat lagi. Permen kapas, Taman kota Beijing, menangis, kehilangan ibunya, rumah berseberangan" Kata pria itu memberi clue pada Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Ah! Yang Fan? Apa kau Yang Fan teman kecilku?" Tanya Luhan histeris.

"Kau sudah ingat? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yang Fan yang kini sudah menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Luhan.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Setelah pindah bahkan kau tak pernah menghubungiku. Kau tinggal dimana?" Luhan mengajukan rentetan pertanyaan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo..lucu sekali" Jawab Yang Fan sambil mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Maafkan aku karena nomermu hilang jadi tak bisa menghubungimu. Aku tinggal di Korea, lihatlah bahkan bahasa koreaku lebih lancar darimu" Goda Yang Fan.

"Ne ne ne.. Sombong sekali" Jawab Luhan pura – pura marah.

"Kau tahukan aku disini? Pasti kau lihat aku di televisi. Kenapa kau tak coba menemuiku? Kau pasti tak merindukanku" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah murung.

"Aniya, aku hanya malu untuk bertemu denganmu karena aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku. Aku sangat merindukanmu Lu, percayalah. Aku baru berani menemuimu sekarang, maafkan aku. Untung saja kau sangat terkenal, jadi aku bisa melihatmu di televisi" Jawabnya.

"Aratseo. Lagipula aku tak akan marah padamu. Ah senangnya bertemu teman kecilku~" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Yang Fan.

'Kenapa kau sangat manis sekali Lu?' Ucap Yang Fan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah apartemen bertuliskan angka 12 diatas pintu, terdengar suara orang yang terdengar sangat marah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan manajer EXO yang kini tengah memarahi Sehun habis – habisan.

"Kemana saja kau Oh Sehun?! Pergi tanpa mengabari kami. Kau tahu, karena ulahmu aku hampir kehilangan pekerjaanku. Astaga Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Setidaknya minta maaflah padaku" Geram manajer EXO karenasedari tadi Sehun hanya diam.

Bagaimana manajer EXO tak geram, karena kini Sehun hanya diam seperti mayat hidup, matanya menatap arah jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sehun-ah.. Bicaralah, jangan membuat manajer hyung semakin marah" Ucap Suho yang duduk disamping Sehun sambil mengelus sayang punggung adiknya tercinta.

Sehun tetap tak bergeming. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Luhan. Ya, hanya Luhan. Perasaan bersalah selalu mengiringi hembusan nafasnya. Kemurkaan manajer hyung dan suara lembut Suho bagaikan angin lalu baginya.

"Maaf.." Hanya itu kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun. Kata itu entah ia tujukan untuk manajer hyung atau Luhan. Hanya Sehun dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tiba – tiba air mata keluar dengan sendirinya dari mata elangnya. Dadanya terasa dihimpit, sangat sesak. Memikirkan kesalahan terbesarnya pada gadis manis itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik cabut nyawanya saja jika itu bisa membuat Luhan tak menderita lagi.

'Anak? Anakku?' Batin Sehun. Air mata semakin deras mengalir saat ia memikirkan anak mereka, anaknya dan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah.." Panggil Kai. Sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, Kai sangat sedih melihat keadaan Sehun yang sangat terpuruk.

"Hyung sudahlah. Biarkan Sehun istirahat. Beri dia waktu sampai dia siap untuk mengeluarkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya" Ucap Chanyeol bijak.

Haah.. helaan nafas manajer EXO terdengar begitu jelas.

"Baiklah. Maafkan hyung Sehun-ah. Hyung tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Istirahatlah. Hyung akan ke kantor untuk menemui Songsaengnim. Suho, kalian bermalamlah disini. Jaga adikmu" Pesan manajer hyung sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, tidurlah. Hyung tahu semalam kau tak tidur sama sekali." Ucap Kris.

Sehun langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya diikuti Chen dan Suho. Setelah sampai kamarnya, Sehun langsung berbaring diranjang miliknya. Chen langsung membenahi selimut agar menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

"Maaf.." Gumam Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

"Maaf..Luhan" Gumamnya lagi.

Suho dan Chen tersentak dengan gumaman Sehun dan ikut merasakan betapa terpuruknya Sehun dengan segala pemyesalannya.

"Sehun-ah, semua akan baik – baik saja. Tidurlah" Ucap Chen.

"Benar Sehun, semua akan baik – baik saja. Tenangkan dirimu. Akan ku bangunkan saat jam makan siang" Ucap Suho lalu meninggalkan kamar Sehun dengan Chen mengikuti di belakangnya.

Cklek

Pintu tertutup menandakan Suho dan Chen sudah benar – benar pergi dari kamar Sehun.

Tes..tes..

Sehun menangis. Entah ke berapa kalinya Sehun menangis karena penyesalannya. Menangis dalam diam, itu yang selalu dilakukan Sehun sejak ia kembali ke apartemennya.

"Luhannie..maafkan aku. Maafkan aku telah membuat kita kehilangannya" Gumam Sehun.

Matanya terbuka, menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Maafkan appa, maafkan appa karena telah lalai menjaga eomma dan dirimu nak" Gumamnya lagi.

Dan pagi ini, Sehun habiskan dengan menangis sambil bergumam kata maaf sampai akhirnya dia tertidur. Member EXO yang memang sengaja berada di depan kamar Sehun, mendengar gumaman Sehun walau samar – samar. Mereka ikut sakit melihat keterpurukan Sehun.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, EXO dan Red Moon telah kembali pada aktivitas mereka. Sehun sudah terlihat agak membaik walaupun pikirannya masih kosong sehingga kurang fokus. Tak disangka, kedua grup itu bertemu di acara MBC Weekly Idol. Red Moon hanya datang dengan 5 anggota karena telah dikonfirmasi sebelumnya bahwa Luhan membutuhkan istirahat sehingga tak dapat mengikuti aktivitas bersama Red Moon.

"Sayang, bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Tanya Lay pada Suho saat berada di ruang tunggu. Kedua grup itu berada pada satu ruangan dan saat diruangan hanya ada kedua grup itu, masing – masing saling melepas rindu, kecuali Sehun.

"Yah..seperti itulah kau bisa lihat sendiri sayang. Pandangannya masih kosong dan dia belum fokus. Mungkin pikirannya masih tertuju pada Luhan" Jawab Suho lalu mencium kening Lay yang ia rindukan.

"Sayang, apa Sehun akan baik – baik saja dengan jadwal EXO? Kulihat dia masih butuh istirahat" Ucap Baekhyun dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Semoga saja dia akan baik – baik saja. Masalah ini, agensi belum tahu. Dan kau tahukan, betapa mengerikan agensi terhadap jadwal kita?" Jawab Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas helaan nafas kasar Baekhyun.

"Dia bahkan seperti mayat hidup. Biarkan dia hidup dengan rasa penyesalannya" Ucap D.O.

"Sayang, jangan bilang begitu. Tuhan tengah membalas dengan keterpurukannya. Jangan membuatnya tambah sakit" Ucap Kai yang langsung mengecup bibir D.O sekilas.

"Apakah akan baik kalau nanti mulai recording dia tetap seperti mayat hidup seperti itu?" Ketus Xiumin.

"Berhentilah mengejeknya baby, jika Luhan tahu pasti dia akan marah" Jawab Chen.

"Untuk apa Luhan eonni marah? Dia bahkan sudah menyakiti Luhan eonni" Ujar Tao.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan tidak akan sejahat itu. Seorang wanita yang telah merasakan mengandung anak dari seorang pria, walaupun sejahat apapun pria itu memperlakukannya dan sekeras apapun usaha untuk memisahkan mereka, mereka akan terus saling mencintai walaupun dari jarak jauh" Ucap Kris bijak.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Buah hati. Ya, karena buah hati yang membuat mereka terus saling mencintai, mengkhawatirkan, mencari dan bersatu kembali" Jawab Chen.

.

.

.

Selama recording berlangsung, Sehun masih tetap tak fokus tapi memaksakan diri untuk seperti biasanya, walaupun harus dengan tawa paksa.

"Oh...Oh Sehun-shi." Panggil Hyungdon. Sehun tersentak dan langsung menatap kedua MC itu.

"Ah..kau banyak melamun kurasa. Hahaha Nah, kalau kau tiba –tiba diminta untuk ikut acara We Got Married, siapa wanita yang kau inginkan menjadi pasanganmu?" Tanya Defcon.

"Luhan!" Dengan tegasnya Sehun menjawab pertanyaan itu membuat member EXO dan Red Moon was – was terhadap dua MC yang suka menggoda itu.

"Wah..tegas sekali kau menjawabnya? Apa kau menyukai Luhan atau memang kau berkencan dengannya?" Goda Hyungdon.

"Ne?" Jawab Sehun bingung sambil mengusap tengkuknya karena salah tingkah.

"Apa kau merasa tertangkap basah?" Tanya Hyungdon dengan nada menggodanya.

"Aniya. Dia pernah berkata bahwa dia mengagumi Luhan karena dia sangat manis dan memiliki suara serta skill dance yang bagus." Kris yang menjawab pertanyaan Hyungdon karena dia tahu Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa karena dia pun tak sadar saat menjawab Luhan tadi.

"Sagyora. Sagyora. Sagyora." Teriak kedua MC itu dan diikuti oleh kedua grup itu untuk menggoda Sehun. Kedua grup itu sengaja ikut menggodanya untuk mencairkan suasana.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian dihari minggu, Sehun, Chanyeol dan kai tak memiliki jadwal. Chanyeol dan Kai sengaja menginap di apartemen Sehun dengan alasan menemani dan menjaga Sehun yang keadaannya belum terlalu baik.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau akan terus seperti ini? Yakinlah bahwa Luhan tak akan suka dengan keadaanmu" Ucap Kai.

Mendengar hal itu, sedikit ada pencerahan dalam wajah Sehun.

"Mungkinkah, mungkinkah Luhan akan memaafkanku? Apa dia tak senang melihat keadaanku yang terpuruk ini?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya mendapat balasan keheningan. Chanyeol dan Kai tak menjawab apapun membuat Sehun kembali pada keterpurukannya.

"Sehun-ah makanlah, seminggu ini kau jarang makan. Apa aku harus membelikan makanan kesukaanmu dan bubble tea?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

Hah~ Terdengar helaan nafas Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Biarkan aku mati. Aku rela menggantikan posisiku dengan anakku. Biarkan dia yang hidup dan aku yang mati" Gumam Sehun yang masih didengar Chanyeol dan Kai.

Bugh

"KAU PIKIR KAU BICARA APA HAH?!" Teriak Kai sambil mendaratkan bogemnya telak di sudut bibir Sehun.

"KAI!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan Kai dari Sehun.

"KAU SANGAT KEKANAKAN SEHUN! KAU ITU SEORANG PRIA DAN KAU HANYA TERPURUK DENGAN PENYESALAN BODOHMU ITU! KALAU KAU MERASA BERSALAH, TEMUI LUHAN DAN MINTA MAAFLAH PADANYA BODOH!" Emosi Kai sudah tak terkendali.

Beberapa hari ini memang Kai terlihat geram karena dengan bodohnya Sehun hanya terpuruk dengan rasa penyesalannya tanpa mau berusaha untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku memang bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh untuk ukuran seorang pria yang sudah menyakiti malaikat seperti Luhan" Kata Sehun. Luka di sudut bibirkan ia abaikan, karena hatinya lebih sakit dari sekedar luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa aku harus menemui Luhan, hyung?" Tanya Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang masih memegangi Kai. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan Kai dan berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu menyentuh pundak Sehun.

"Temui dia."

.

.

.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menuntunku? Aku tidak sakit dan aku masih bisa jalan sendiri dengan benar" Bentak Luhan karena sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dia dituntun oleh pria menyebalkan itu.

"Ya Yang Fan! Mati saja kau!" Luhan semakin kesal karena Yang Fan tak mau melepas tangannya dan terus terkekeh mengejek bentakan Luhan.

"Hey hey..kau cantik dan manis kenapa suka sekali membentak pria tampan ini. Ayo cepat jalan, jangan mengoceh atau membentakku lagi" Ucap Yang Fan yang masih terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ke taman rumah sakit. Kau harus banyak menghirup udara segar agar otakmu kembali normal hahaha" Kata Yang Fan lalu berlari sebelum rusa beijing ini semakin mengamuk.

Sudah seminggu ini Yang Fan selalu menemani Luhan di rumah sakit karena member Red Moon yang lain tengah disibukkan dengan jadwal mematikan mereka. Yang Fan memiliki akses mudah untuk menemui Luhan karena Luhan sendiri yang memintanya, jadi seluruh penjaga mengijinkan Yang Fan untuk menemui Luhan setiap hari.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku mati mengejarmu?!" Teriak Luhan setelah sampai di taman rumah sakit dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya karena berlari mengejar teman menyebalkannya itu.

"Siapa suruh kau mengejarku" Jawab Yang Fan usil.

"Aku bisa mati muda karena kau terus membuatku naik darah" Ucap Luhan dengan mata melotot kearah Yang Fan.

"Aratseo aratseo. Aku tak akan membuatmu marah lagi" Jawab Yang Fan.

"Ah...segarnya. Hey teman kecilku, terima kasih karena telah menjagaku selama seminggu ini. Aku pasti merepotkanmu" Ucap Luhan tiba – tiba. Mereka kini duduk dibangku taman.

"Anggap saja itu bayaran karena aku sudah menghilang dan tak menghubungimu selama ini. Lagipula aku sangat nyaman berada didekatmu Lu" Ucap Yang Fan.

Luhan langsung menoleh untuk sekedar menatap wajah Yang Fan yang kini tengah tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga selalu merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dan tak pernah berubah" Ucap Luhan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku ingin mengatan sesuatu padamu Lu" Kata Yang Fan yang tiba – tiba menjadi serius.

"Katakanlah"

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil terparkir dengan indahnya di parkiran sekitar rumah sakit. Seorang pria, yang tak lain adalah Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi dengan raut wajah bimbang, diketahui dari cara dia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada setir mobilnya.

"Apa dia mau bertemu denganku?" Gumamnya.

"Bagaimana jika dia menolak dan melempariku dengan semua barang yang ada disitu?" Gumamnya lagi.

"Jika itu terjadi, bukankah memang itu yang pantas kau terima Oh Sehun? Bahkan seharusnya dia membunuhmu. Kau sudah membuat luka yang sangat besar pada hatinya" Gumanya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Aku harus kembali bersamanya. Aku sungguh mencintainya, dan baru kusadari. Bodoh kau Oh Sehun!" gumamnya frustasi.

Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah sakit itu. Ia memakai topi dan masker untuk penyamarannya.

"Permisi, apakah pasien atas nama Luhan masih berada disini?" Tanya Sehun pada petugas Receptionist.

"Ah, sebentar saya cek dulu"

"Luhan masih ada disini, tetapi tadi suster mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di taman rumah sakit" Ucap petugas itu.

"Baiklah terima kasih" Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit.

Ia telah menyiapkan semuanya. Tubuhnya belum kembali seperti semula, tapi ia berusaha untuk menutupinya agar ia benar – benar tak dianggap mayat hidup oleh seisi rumah sakit.

Saat sampai di taman, matanya melihat ke berbagai arah untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Ia menemukan Luhan dan berusaha untuk mendekat. Dilihatnya ada seorang pria yang tak asing sedang duduk di sebelah Luhan dan terlihat sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Setelah jarak antara dirinya dengan Luhan sekitar 5 meter, Luhan tetap tak menyadari kehadirannya. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat, tiba – tiba ia berhenti. Mencerna setiap kata yang dikeluarkan pria di sebelah Luhan yang ternyata orang yang sama, yang memukulinya waktu itu.

"Luhan, aku ingin melamarmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOBECONTINUE**

Annyeong~ Lama tak berjumpa. Oke bentar ya, jangan ngamuk dulu reader-deul. Ane mau ngomong dulu.

Yang pertama, pinku mau minta maaf karna hiatus ngga bilang – bilang. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa aku hiatus selama itu dan kalian ngga perlu tahulah. Maap pribadi soalnya hihi

Jangan timpuk pinku ya, pinku bener – bener minta maaf.

Yang kedua, maaf juga chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan. Semoga chapter depan lebih baik lagi.

Yang ketiga, acara makasih makasih nih. Pinku terhura sama review – review reader-deul yang terus nanyain ff ini kapan di lanjut. Makasih ya reader-deul.

Makasih ya yang udah mau review, nge follow, nge fav. Sayang kalian... tanpa kalian, aku hanya seenggok nyawa yang tak akan pernah mengeluarkan ide – ide di otakku. Gomaweo kesayangan pinku.

Ditunggu reviewnya..

Taengkyu kesayangn pinku.

Bye bye ^^


End file.
